


Chasing Alex Morgan

by wnt_fever_17



Series: Chasing Talex [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Abby Wambach - Freeform, F/F, Hope solo - Freeform, USWNT, ali krieger - Freeform, ashlyn harris - Freeform, casey nogera, kelley ohara - Freeform, lauren cheney - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 80,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnt_fever_17/pseuds/wnt_fever_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Morgan is the fresh, hot, new face for USWNT and Tobin Heath is just an ordinary girl, living life one day at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\-------------------------//---------------------------------//-----------------------//---------------  
The first chapter tell the story about the first encounter of alex and tobin the meet in a fly from hawaii to NYC, tobin has to sit with alex because of her brother without knowing who she is, they star talking about tobin and her travel blog and give alex the opportunity to record a new segment for their blog.  
\------------------------//---------------------------//------------------------//----------------------

“A new segment?”  
“Yeah, the name of the segment is….” Think Tobin, think. “Travel´s people is about the interesting people that we know in our travels, and you are the first”  
“I’m an interesting people” she said with a cocky smile  
“I will see the final result of your footage” I said while a direct the camera in her direction  
“But what I say?”  
Action!!!”  
“Mmmm… hi” she said with a shy smile  
“No, no talk normally like you are talking to me”  
“Okay, okay”  
“Ready”  
“Yes” in the moment that I’m going to press record again we hear the captain voice saying that we are going to be in the air in minutes and we have put ours seat belts and I have put my camera down.  
One time we are in the air I never wanted to Jeffrey come back to her actually seat, like I do right now, I found that I was lost in my thoughts and that’s is silent and I have to broke it.  
“So…. I told you what I do, what do you do?”  
“Mmmm… what I do isn’t that fun like what do you do, I don’t want to bored you”  
“so you have a boring administrative job, in a grey office from 9 to 5” she gave me a serious and intensive look Great tobs you just fuck up this thing.  
“Yeah something like that”  
“I mean, how was your vacation in Hawaii?”  
“I don’t went to Hawaii for vacation”  
“You have family there?”  
“Nooo… I went for work”  
“So, your work isn’t that boring if you go to Hawaii for work, like who go to Hawaii for work?!!”  
“You do”  
“ha ha touché”  
“You have a very good French accent”  
“Yeah, I lived there when I went to college” she put and impressed face.  
“So. You went. To college. In France”  
“Yeah”  
“That’s so cool”  
“I think so”  
“What do you studied?”  
“I have a degree in multimedia communication”  
“That’s awesome!!”  
“Thanks”  
“Paris is that beautiful like people say?”  
“Yes is one of my favorites cities, if you have the chance you have to go there”  
“I went once, but I don’t have the chance to explore the city…. Talk me about Paris, how is it?” she said, while she made her comfortable in her seat.  
I began to tell her stories about when I was in college and the places in France that I went. We talk all the flight about the countries that my brother and I visited, all the places that we went and the locals and theirs histories.  
“You seem to have a very cool life, Tobin”  
“Please you can call me tobs, I don’t know I think that you have a pretty good life too, you go to Hawaii for work and you went to Paris too”  
“Yeah, my work let me travel a lot too but don’t let me see the cities where I go like I like to”  
We began to see the lights of the city of Portland through the airplane window and she said  
“This is my stop” and I feel a knot in my stomach I don’t know why.  
“You live in Portland?”  
“yeah, till the season ends then I move with my best in LA” she said with her head down collecting her things and from nowhere I said “how I keep in contact to you?” she leave what she is doing and lift her face with a smirk.  
“You want to keep in contact with me?”  
“mmmm…I… yeah, you know if sometimes we are in the same city, if I come to Portland, or you go to new York, or you want to talk, or you want to listen my interesting travel histories” where that come from Tobin heath!!!. She laugh and I feel my blood coming to my cheeks and making redder than normal.  
“Note it”  
“I…don’t have a cellphone!!”  
“WHAT!!”  
“I travel so much, that I haven’t buy one”  
“And how do you think to call me?” so she want me to call her!!!  
“You know that you can call from a house phone”  
“Okay, you have a pen?”  
“No”  
“A paper?”  
“Noooo….. I have my camera!!”  
“All you want is film me”  
“And now I have the excuse” without her knowledge I began to record while she is fixing her hair “aaand… action!!”  
“My name is Alex Morgan and don’t going to give you my number till you buy a cellphone and give me yours” I open my mouth and see her in disbelief “that’s not fair dude”  
“What isn’t fair is you living in the past century”

We landed in Portland.  
“This is my stop, goodbye Tobin it was a pleasure to meet you and your stories” she stick her hand to me, I see her hand then I see to her eyes “it was mine”  
“Bye”  
“Bye”  
The only proof that I have that she wasn’t a dream was her perfume in the air while the others passengers leave and others aboard, I realize that she didn’t leave me nothing where contact her!!!. I want run and see if a can found her but the captain say that is time to continue with the fly, I put my seatbelt and see the chances to see or talk to Alex again disappear.  
When one of the fly assistant come to me and give a piece of paper and say me  
“The girl that was seated with you tell me to give you this”  
“Thanks” I open it and there it was.  
I would like you to write me about your travels or where you are.  
Here is my email…..  
And I couldn’t hide the smile on my face…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author: wnt_fever_17  
> Summary: Alex Morgan is the fresh, hot, new face for USWNT and Tobin Heath is just an ordinary girl, living life one day at a time.  
> Rating: T (for the language)  
> 

I can’t stop of replay the video of Alex in my camera over and over again till we finally landed in New York, I found Jeffrey in the hall  
“Why are you smiling” I couldn’t say that Is because of Alex…  
“We are home Jeffrey! why aren’t you?”  
“The lady that you introduce me was a stalker!! She doesn’t stop talking about every work and picture that I take in my career… you look suspicious how was your flight??”  
“Normal like other flights, the girl that I had at my side slept the whole flight sooo…”  
Some days pass and Tobin can’t collect some strength to write to Alex and when she did she couldn’t write an understanding email. Till one day she made the decision of no write her but make her a video where she shows her what she is doing about the Hawaii travel for the blog, how she edit it, how she put the photos that Jeffrey took and what is the result sending her the link for the blog.  
A couple of days past and she didn’t receive an answer of Alex, she began to panicking, what if it was too much or she find it boring or she didn’t want to know anything about her anymore… till one day Tobin was reading her emails and found the answer of Alex  
Hi tobs... I see that you haven’t bought a cellphone… I like a lot the blog and the video that you make me is very cool the way that you make look all the places that you and your brother visited, I would be love to be with you in one of your travels. Keep writing me about all the places that you visit and tell me when you go to a new place =)  
Tobin couldn’t replace the smile on her face and the glitter in her eyes, she feel for first time the need to go buy a cellphone to hear again the voice of Alex.  
I’m happy that you like the blog and ours travels, I’m going to keep writing about everything you like, you only tell me a country and if I don’t visited I can say you something about there. I just want to know if you would give me your number if I buy a cellphone?  
Tobin read those lines over and over again till she found the strength to press send.  
“Tobin dinner is ready” her mom yells.  
After a couple hours of dinner and family time, Tobin come back to her bedroom and back to her computer she open her email and see a new message… she open it but it was a notification of her blog.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author: wnt_fever_17  
> Summary: Alex Morgan is the fresh, hot, new face for USWNT and Tobin Heath is just an ordinary girl, living life one day at a time.  
> Rating: T (for the language sometimes)

The days pass with any new of Alex. Till the day that she have a message from her  
Maybe we can go to buy your phone together because I’m going to be in New York this week. You can go Thursday to central park and from there you can show me the city?  
“Omg Tobin heath omg Tobin heath, this girl wants to see you in central park, like the movies”  
Ok I see you there at 10:00 am  
“you are crazy Tobin that’s to early… tell her a lit bit later like 11:00 no 12:00 that’s it” when she was to write Alex again she see a new message, she open it and it was Alex  
Perfect I see you there  
“YESSS!!!”  
“What happen tobs?” say her brother coming to her bedroom  
“Ummm… this video is perfect dude”  
“Let me see it”  
“No! you are going to see it when is uploaded in the blog”  
The Thursday come and the blogger prove like ten outfits to her date some too elegant and others to casual, she ended selecting some classic Tobin look with a pair of converse, skinny jeans, white v neck, a blue sweeter, a black beanie and ray bands. She try sneak out of the house so she wouldn´t have uncomfortable question but her mom see her from the kitchen  
“Tobin?”  
*sheez*”yes?”  
“Where do you go so early  
“Um, to central park” her mom see her with a strange look  
“For what?”  
“To an interview”  
“Of the blog?”  
“Yes”  
“Yes? Without Jeffrey??”  
“Nooo”  
“Yes or no?”  
*sigh* “I’m going to see a friend” she said with her head down playing with her fingers  
“Mmmm… I know her?” never have been a secret to her mom that Tobin likes girls but she never say her directly   
“Nooo”  
“I can know her?”  
“Maybe”  
“Ok, good luck baby you look beautiful”  
*ok Tobin here we are let’s go…. Wait you don’t bring her nothing, but this isn’t a date, but courtesy… but what can I bought her?? Flower? No to cheesy… that’s it lets be original!!*  
Tobin found Alex sit in a bench watching the people walk. Tobin approach to Alex till she sees her and give her the biggest smile

“Hi tobs”  
“Hey” Alex give Tobin a hug and Tobin need a seconds to process the hug *omg she smell delicious*  
“I bring you this”  
“Thanks… ummm peanut?”  
“Yeah, I thought bring you flowers but this isn’t a date and this is the best peanut of New York!! You know to be different”  
“Thanks”  
“What do you want to do?”  
“Well... first we can walk in the park, later we can go buy you a cellphone and then you can give me a view of New York City… I have all day!!”  
“Ok you want the nice view of New York or...”  
“I want the Tobin view… I mean Tobin view of the city… I mean the normal Tobin view of the city”  
“Ok, so let’s begin with your fun day in new york city”  
Alex and Tobin walk in the park till they decide go buy Tobin a cellphone.  
“Ok tobs now that you are part of society, what we can do?”  
“Hey that’s rude” say Tobin trying to look offended. “You are hungry?”  
“Yes”  
Ok, so I’m going to take you to eat a true New York food, what do you prefer pizza or hot dog?”  
“What is more new Yorker?”  
“Hot dog”  
“Hot dog it be”

“Ok now in the new york day list is…” Tobin does like she is checking a list “go to the empire state!!!”  
“Ok”   
After they went to the empire state, Tobin and Alex were walking in the street.  
“Ok Alex you know almost everything about me, but what about you?”  
“Well… I grew up in diamond bar”  
“A true California girl”  
“Yes”  
“And what do you do for living?”  
“Umm..... well.... you deserve to know the true about what I do, come with me” Alex take Tobin to the nearest Nike store and show her a picture of her in one of the wall of the Nike store.  
“You are a model?” say Tobin with an uncomfortable look on her face  
“No... I…I’m a soccer player”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author: wnt_fever_17  
> Summary: Alex Morgan is the fresh, hot, new face for USWNT and Tobin Heath is just an ordinary girl, living life one day at a time.  
> Rating: T (for the language sometimes)

“Dude that’s awesome”  
“Thanks”  
“You can give me your autograph?”  
“Tobs!”  
“Haha sorry that awesome Alex”  
“Yeah”

“Tobs, you have something to do this weekend?”   
“Nop, why”  
“Because I have a game on Sunday and I was thinking if you want to go I can get you a ticket, for you and your brother or…”  
“I don’t know I have to see my agenda… no I’m joking, I would love to go to one of your games, only if one player is going to play”  
“And who is this player?”  
“Oh you know this player that has beautiful eyes and great smile…. Um… Alex Morgan!”  
“mmm I think she is going to play”  
“And I can meet her after the game?”  
“I don’t know she isn’t very friendly”

“Jeff, what do you know about soccer?” her brother saw Tobin like she was talking in other language   
“That is a sport”  
*uhhh I don’t think so!*

“Jeff, what do you know about soccer?” her brother saw Tobin like she was talking in other language   
“That is a sport”  
*uhhh I don’t think so!*

The Sunday comes and Tobin and her mom were in the stadium  
“Tobs these are field and dress room pass!”  
“Haha I know”  
“Which friend gives you this passes to the field and dress room?”  
“Ummm … a player of the team” say Tobin with a shy voice  
“hmm…. And who is it?”  
“The girl in the pink prewrap” said Tobin while Alex see her and her mom and say hi to them from the field  
“Mmmm she is cute”  
"mhmm”  
Tobin and her mom see the game and after the game the two heaths went to the dress room area where Alex have already changed from her uniform and say hi to them  
“Hi Alex that was a great game, you play awesome!”  
“Thanks tobs”  
“Umm this is my mom”  
“Oh, hi Mrs. Heath nice to meet you, I’m Alex I hear some much about you!!”  
“Nice to meet you to Alex, tobs you never told me that she was so nice”  
“Really tobs!” say the soccer player with a playfully tone in her voice  
“Well Alex she never told me anything about you”  
“Really tobs that’s so rude”  
“Well I’m happy that you get so well so fast but... *cough*... mom I think that we have to go now”  
“Alex we are going to eat pizza, you want to go?”  
“Of course Mrs. Heath let me say it to my coaches and I go with you”  
“But mom we don’t know if Alex has something to do!!”  
“No tobs I don’t have anything to do tonight!”  
“See Tobin! She don’t have anything to do tonight… we wait for you Alex”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author: wnt_fever_17  
> Summary: Alex Morgan is the fresh, hot, new face for USWNT and Tobin Heath is just an ordinary girl, living life one day at a time.  
> Rating: T (for the language)

Alex , Tobin and her mom went to eat pizza and Mrs. heath share with Alex the embarrassing stories of Tobin growing up with her brother and how since she was little Tobin doesn’t like to be in the family pictures instead she like to take the pictures. After the heaths left Alex in the hotel and they were driving to their home, Tobin’s mom had “the conversation” with her daughter  
“Tobin you have a good day?”  
“Yes mom”  
“I like Alex, she’s nice… do you like her?”  
“Yes… but not in that way... she is nice... I like her like a… friend!”  
“Relax, toby I just ask you a question… that doesn’t mean that if you date her I wouldn’t accept her… or accept you”  
*sigh* “are we going to have this conversation? .... now” her mom see Tobin with an expectation face “she is nice and I like to be with her and isn’t because she is a famous soccer player because I didn’t know that when I knew her, but I like to be with her”  
“She is cute”  
“Mmhmm”  
“And she calls you tobs!”  
“Mom!!”   
“Haha I’m sorry, but you like her I see how she see you when you smile”

*ok tobs you have to call her she gave you tickets for a game, she is in the team but you know, you have to call her*  
“Tobin, Casey and Kelley are here! Come down”  
Tobin comes to the kitchen to found their childhood friends eating her cereal  
“Tobin!” says her two friend unison  
“you.are.eating.my.cereal”  
“Well, nice to see you too, yeah I had a good time in college… Stanford is great!”  
“I’m happy that you had a good time… but you are eating my cereal”  
“TOBS! be nice with them you have a long time without see them!!”  
“Yeah tobs!!” say Kelley singing  
“Hey wait a minute! Tobs?... that’s a new nickname”  
“No Casey is the new petname of my daughter!”  
“Uhhhh petname” say Casey and Kelley singing with a girly voice  
“Ok I’m going to return to my bedroom”   
“Haha…. Tobin?”  
“Yeah mom”  
“You call her?”  
“Uhhh yeah tobs you call her??!!” say Casey and Kelley singing with a girly voice again  
“Nop”  
“You have to call her”  
“I know!!”  
“Who do you have to call?” ask Casey very intrigued  
“Ummm”  
“She has to call Alex”  
“Alex??”  
“Yes she gives her tickets to the uswnt game last night”  
“Uhhh nice… is not easy to get those tickets”  
“Oh no, for her is easy… she.is.in.the.team”  
“WHAT!!”  
“Wait who is she?”  
“No one Casey”  
“She is Alex….Morgan”  
“WHAT!!”  
“Cool mom I’m going to go to my bedroom”  
“No, no, no you have to tell us about how you meet her and where and….”  
“No, no Kelley let her go she has to call Alex. Morgan!!”  
“God Casey”  
“OMG toby you are dating ALEX MORGAN!!”  
“I’m not dating her”  
“Yeah girls they haven’t, like an official date… yet”  
“You have to call her and ask her for an official date!!.. They are going to be in the city till this week ”  
“Youhavetocallher!!” say the three women at the same time  
“I will call her if you let me”  
“Toby?”  
“Yes Kelley”  
“Let me know if you need help to remember your name”  
“Thanks Kelley”

*ok Tobin you have to do it, now or never* say Tobin while she mark Alex’s phone number and after a couple seconds it went to voice mail. *of course she won’t answer she is a soccer player and you are just a normal person*

Kelley, Casey and Tobin were in the living room watching a movie. Kelley and Casey have asked Tobin how her call with Alex went but she don’t tell a word about it, she just sit and watch the movie.  
A couple hours pass but Tobin didn’t move or say anything about Alex. Casey begins to feel nervous about her.  
“Tobin what happen?”  
“Nothing Casey”  
“Toby your phone”  
“Yeah is new”  
“No, you have a call”  
“WHAT!?”  
“Answer it!”  
Tobin feels a knot in her stomach while she thinks if she should answer it or not  
“ANSWER!!” scream Tobin’s friend at the same time  
“Give me that” say Kelley while she took the phone from Tobin’s hands  
“Hello?.. Yes??...mhmm..Okay… one moment please….. Tobs?” say Kelley with a playfully voice “Alex ask that if you can talk with her?”   
“Umm” say the brunette with a panic face  
“Sorry Alex, she forget how to talk”  
“Kelley give me my phone!!”  
“You were who forget how to talk!!”  
“Alex?”  
“Tobs?”  
“Yes”  
“Hi”  
“Hey”  
“Uhhh Alex!” say her friends with a girly voice  
“Tobs?”  
“Yep.. They.. Just.. are just my friends… give me a second”…..”shut up dude” she say while she walk outside to the porch and close the glass door leaving her two friends making noises and faces  
“Alex?.. Hey”  
“Hi tobs, I saw your lost call I was in recovery session from last night game”  
“Yeah I thought that… how are you?  
“Fine and you?”  
“Well I have the idiots of my friends in my house…so”  
“That one who answers your phone was one of your friends? I thought it was your girl..friend”  
“what nooo!.. she… she is just my friend”  
“mmmm, she seem cool, they seem cool”  
“ yeah they are, the first couple hours”  
“…….”  
“you are still there?”  
“yes”  
“tobs?””Alex?”  
“you first”  
“no you first”  
“I had a good time last night… with you… I mean with you and your mom!”  
“um me too, thanks for the tickets… and… um I was thinking if you would like to….goonadatewithme”  
“what?”  
*sigh* “that if you like to go on a date with me?... the two of us…without my mom”  
“without your mom?”  
“yes?”  
“mmmm… yes!!”  
*sigh* “ok, you can tonight?... because I know that you are going to be till this week in new york so… I don’t know, movie perhaps?”  
“you know a lot about me”  
“Kelley told me!!”  
“mmmm… well I can’t go to the movie because sometimes i bring more attention than the movie, so”  
“so we can do wherever you want, without people.... I mean where there are NO many people...*jesus, tobin relax*….I prefer a simple dinner”  
“I know where we can go where you won’t bring to much attention”  
“ok, I’ll see you in the same place”  
“I’ll see you tonight”   
“ok”  
“ok”  
“bye”  
“bye”

“ok again what she said” say Casey sitting in Tobin’s bed with Kelley, meanwhile Tobin was focused in her closet trying to figuring out what to wear  
“that she want a date, but she can’t go to the movies” say Tobin focused in her closet  
“only you think to.have.a.date.with.alex.morgan.in.the.movies”  
“I know Kelley but sometimes i forget that she is famous you know”  
“well and what are you going to wear?”  
“I don’t know!!”  
“ok, so we need Cheney!”

“ok toby you can come out!”  
“one minute, Cheney I don’t know about this”  
“Tobin come so I can see my master piece”  
“WOW toby is that you?!!?”  
“I think so” she say while she look herself in the mirror, Cheney bring this outfit of black shirt, with leather jacket, dark jeans and some boots, with a straight hair and light makeup  
“it will better if you could use high heels but we won’t talk about it”  
“toby you are hot!!!”  
“um, what time it is?”  
“6:30”  
“god I’m late”  
“mom can I borrow your car?”  
“WOW Tobin you are going to see Alex?”  
“yes mom”  
“ok you can have it”

Tobin went to the park and Alex was sit in the same place  
“hey superstar!”  
“hi tobs” Alex give Tobin a hug that this time she don’t think twice to made it tighter than the last time  
“well I bring my mom’s car or we can walk”  
“is a little bit cold so we can use the car”  
“ok, after you”  
“so where are we going?”  
“to this little place with great food and good music”  
“good night ladies, we have tablets near the bar and we have in the second floor?”  
“well… we want where we can have like a private area where don’t be a lot of people” say Tobin while she see Alex  
“I like this place”   
“yeah is nice because the music isn’t too loud but you can have a good time, what do you want to eat?”  
“I don’t you can order for me” say Alex sharing a playfully look with Tobin that made the blogger go red immediately   
*sigh*”okay”  
After Tobin order the food for Alex and her, they talk about Alex’s experiences in the Olympics, they did the game of the 20 questions of their likes and even Tobin talk to Alex about some places that she visit with her brother, at the end she and Alex were driving around the city Tobin showing hers favorites sites till it was the time to Alex go back to her hotel.  
“you can leave me here, because we always have paparazzi’s and fans near to the hotel so I walk from here” say Alex taking off the seat belt  
“when do you go to…”  
“I have to go to Germany in 2 days and I have to be there for 2 weeks”  
“ and you’ll come back to the US or some other place?”  
“after Germany I have to be in LA for an event and…”  
“I want to see you again”   
“me too… but you have to know since the beginning that I have a very tough schedule and I travel a lot and I have events…”  
“I don’t care, i...i like you”  
*sigh* “tobs I have to go to another country for two weeks and I have an appearance with the team tomorrow, so basically I will not see you till a came back from Germany and after LA”  
“how many days is that?” say closing the space between her and the soccer player  
“like almost 3 weeks”  
“that is…” say the blogger caressing Alex’s cheek  
“that is going to be hard”   
Say the forward closing the space between them with her eyes in the other girl lips taking back to her eyes and that was what Tobin need to know that Alex wanted this like she wanted, Tobin close the space where they lips were almost touching  
“how many days?”  
*sigh* “18”  
There were no words just sit looking in the eyes neither of them moving feeling the breath of the other sharing the same breath until Alex jumped slightly they stood like that for a second with their lips together with a shy touch until Tobin take her hand to the back of Alex neck and crash their lips together this time bolder and deeper savoring the lips of Alex trying not to think that she wasn’t see this girl for the next 18 days, when they brake their kiss to breath Tobin’s hand continued in the forwards neck but Alex hand was in the older girls shirt making her come closer to her.  
“I have to go”  
“18 days superstar”  
“bye” say the forward opening Tobin’s car door and taking another quick kiss before go walking to her hotel, Tobin see how the girl go and when she was near to her hotel and the fans come closer to the soccer star for a picture and they begin to see to her car she knew that was the time to go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author: wnt_fever_17  
> Summary: Alex Morgan is the fresh, hot, new face for USWNT and Tobin Heath is just an ordinary girl, living life one day at a time.  
> Rating: T (for the language)

Tobin went back to her house and passed the rest of the night dreaming about the taste of Alex lips, how soft they were and her voice. The next morning Tobin wake up still with the feeling of Alex lips on hers, until she went to the kitchen where she found Casey, Kelley and her mom eating breakfast trying to act like she wasn’t enter to the kitchen until she break the silence in the room.

“Good morning mom”

“Oh Tobin you wake up, you have your breakfast in the oven”

she take her plate and go sit in the table with the other 3 women, after a couple minutes of silence Mrs. heath end her food and leave the 3 girls alone in the kitchen.

“Ok your mom leaves now I want all the dirty details of your date with Alex”

“Kelley!”

“Casey don’t act like you don’t want to know”

“Kelley she will tell us when she want to, right toby”

She just shrugs in response

“Tobin don’t you dare to leave this table without tell us about your date!”

*sigh* “we saw each other in central park, there we went to that place that we were going in the school and later we just drive through the city and I leave her in the hotel and that is”

“That is? you don’t kiss her??”

Tobin says not a Word, only sees them with guilty face and the red face of shame

“Uhhh dirty Tobin kiss on the first date!”

“Dude shut up my mom is in the living room!!! It was just a kiss ok tomorrow she is leaving to Germany for 2 weeks ok so…i…just…kiss her”

“OMG Tobin you kiss Alex.Morgan!!”

“Kelley, dude my mom”

In the other side Alex day went normal the only person that knew about her date with Tobin was Abby her roommate and mentor from the beginning of her career when they were alone in the elevator Abby made her the first question since they woke up

“How was your date?”

“Good, we just go to a place where she ask for a private place for us”

“You have to be careful you know for the media… she isn’t...”

“I know she is not famous but...”

“I just don’t want to see you hurt again for the pressure of the media like with... you know”

“Servando just didn’t know how to manage the pressure and the attention of the media”

“I just don’t want to see you hurt again kid, so be careful”

“Okay”

They went to their appearance, they signed autographs and took photos and when it was time to return to the hotel and start preparing things for the trip to Germany Alex received a surprise.

“Baby horse you have something for you here”

“What”

“Come!!”

“What pinoe?”

“Someone send you flowers…uuuuuhh!”

When Alex saw the arrangement of pink orchids immediately knew who had sent them, she takes them and took them to her room.

“What say the letter!??? Let me see!”

“Pinoe go away”

“Uhh baby horse is hiding something or someone!”

“Pinoe!” say Abby giving her a warning look

“Ok, but I will know later who send them”

“They were sent by..?”

“Yes” the forward open the note that it was in the middle of the arrangement and when she opens it, it says

            _17 days superstar, good luck in Germany ;)_

 

And an instant smile appear on her face

“Yeah pinoe is someone!” say Sydney yelling trough the hotel hallway “let me see” while she take the note from Alex hands

“Give me that, syd!” she hasn’t the chance to run when she feel the tackle of pinoe who pins her against the floor

“Oh oh!!... 17 days superstar... good luck in Germany! Someone has a secret crush!!”

“Tobin, Alex is leaving and she is on television, come!”

_“Alex how you feel before traveling to Germany to confront what the media have referred to as the equivalent of you, of the USWNT in Europe?”_

_“We are ready, we train for this game and we expect to win the game and be more close to the world cup”_

_“what do you have to say about this rumors about a date that you have with a secret friend this week on new York, there are reports from an unknown person that leave you in your hotel after a romantic dinner?.. There is a possibility of reconciliation with servando”_

_“Umm, no it was just a friend and I having a dinner in the city”_

_“Something that we can know about this mysterious friend?”_

_“Um no, sorry guys I have to go”_

“Well tobs you are famous now”

Tobin smile of Kelley`s joke but the name of this mystery man sounded inside her. The next 2 weeks pass with Alex and Tobin having skipe calls despite the time difference and when they couldn’t Tobin make sure that Alex received a text message with the number of days which was lacking for Alex to return to the US, Tobin never mentioned the name of the guy but neither searched him through the internet because if Alex never told her about him is because it was over and Tobin neither want to know about him she only want to think about the soccer player and how much she wanted to see her again. The days pass the game Germany-US end 1-1, Alex went to LA for sponsorship appearance and it was time to go back to NYC to see Tobin.

“When you land?”

“At 3:00 pm, but you can’t go it’s going to be people there and they can see us so I’m going to a hotel and from there we can do wherever you want”

“But babe!!” _*Tobin you call her babe? Act normal Tobin heath* “_ I want to pick you from the airport, and you can come to my house we have a guess room and I’m sure that my mom is going to be more than happy to have you here”

“No tobs, I’m going to take a cab and are you sure that your mom will accept having me in your home?”

“Of course she will, she loves you more than me!”

“Ok, but talk to her because if not I’m going to a hotel”

“Okay, Alex?”

“Mmmm”

“Two more days”

“Two more days…babe” _*SHE CALL ME BABE!!!*_

“Mom?”

“Mmmm”

“You know that Alex is coming?”

“Mmhmm”

“And… I was thinking that like dad isn’t home and Jeff is giving a seminar and it’s you and me in home… if…alexcansleephere?”

“What!?”

“That if Alex can sleep here… in the house…in the guess room while she is visiting me, I mean us”

Mrs. Heath don’t say a word for a seconds and Tobin feel a knot in her stomach

“She is going to sleep in the guess room in this floor…and you are going to sleep in your room in the second floor” Tobin didn’t understand if was a question or an order but she answer anyways

“Totally!”

“Ok, what day is she coming?”

“Friday”

“You know that day all your friends are coming to celebrate the win of Casey with UNC team” all that Tobin can felt was a cold in all over her body

“okay my mom say yes, you are going to sleep in the guess room and I think that she is going to put a tramp in my room so that I cannot escape at night” _*why you said that*_ “and Friday my friends are comings because one of my friends won the championship with the UNC and we are celebrating and the house is going to be full of soccer player so….”

“Well first breath babe, and second I have no problem with a house full of soccer player I am one remember… I’ll call you when I land”

 

** Alex POV **

_*come on, let’s go*_

“Miss is here, I’ll help you with your luggage” Alex thoughts were broken for the driver

“Oh thanks” _*are there any photographers here? No… come on Alex you play in stadium full of people, let’s go*_

Knock knock

_*omg*_

“Hi” that word was more like a gasp than a word

“Hi superstar”

“Omg Alex, is good to see you!”

“Hi Mrs. Heath how are you?”

“Good come inside”

“Thanks, your house is beautiful” says Alex as she shares flirty looks with Tobin

“Thanks lets show you the guess room”

The two girls continue the game of looks while Mrs. Heath shows Alex the room

_*Alex stop looking her like that her mom is in the same room… but she started…she is biting her lip omg omg..Alex focus in her mom, focus.in.her.mom*_

“And there you have the bathroom”

“Thanks”

After the Tobin’s mom came out of the room, it was a silence of expectation waiting to see which of the two girls towards the first step

“Your house is beautiful” say the soccer player coming closer to the brunet

“You are beautiful” say Tobin with her hands in the lower back of Alex making her come closer to her

“Yeah?” say the younger girl biting her own lip with the other girl coming closer and closer to the point where the two of them were sharing the same breath

“Tobin?!” the two girls sighed at the same time

“Yeah mom!?”

“I have to buy some stuff for tonight, show Alex the rest of the house!”

“Ok”

“But don’t go to the second floor”

“Mom!!”

“Is because is messy!!”

“and this is the wall of shame these are all the pictures of my siblings since we were kids until we started to go to College” while Tobin show the pictures she feels arms that go from her back up to her abdomen where ends up in a big hug and a lingering kiss in the back of her neck

“I miss you”

*sigh* “I miss you too” say the older girl turning around coming closer again the only difference was that this time Alex took a grip of Tobin’s shirt and made her come closer crashing their lips in a slow and passionate kiss

“I miss you so much” say the blogger breaking the kiss and taking the forward against the closer wall with her eyes still close, exchanging their hands, Alex took her hands to Tobin’s hair where she tangling her fingers between the strands of hair and Tobin led her hands from Alex neck to her hips while she traced Alex’s full lower lip with her tongue, before Tobin gently bit down on Alex’s lip and tugged down.

The house of Tobin was in complete silence except for the two girls accelerated breaths until that a scream broke the silence of the house breaking the moment between Alex and Tobin

“TOBIN!!”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author: wnt_fever_17  
> Summary: Alex Morgan is the fresh, hot, new face for USWNT and Tobin Heath is just an ordinary girl, living life one day at a time.  
> Rating: T (for the language)

“Tobin, tobyyyyyy” the yells continued, the two girls separated with a growl

“My friends are here” say the blogger with her breath accelerated and between Alex’s kisses

“Mmhmm” Tobin goes first to the kitchen where the yells come from leaving Alex alone in the hall so Alex regained her breath

“Dude why every time that you are in my house you eat all the food” say Tobin seeing her friends Kelley and Casey in the kitchen as always

“Well hello to you too TOBS”

“Dude shut up!!” say Tobin with a low voice

“OMG she is here?” say Kelley leaving the food that she was eating

“OH.MY.FUCKING GOD!!!” sounds a voice in the house

“And I think that Ashlyn found her!!” they stood in the kitchen in complete silence when Ashlyn come to the kitchen with a surprise face

“Tobin Alex Morgan is in your house!!”

“What??!!” was the only thing that sounds in the house with the rest of the girls coming to the kitchen

“Omg” Tobin sighed under her breath, with all the girls in the kitchen with an expectation face, Alex enter to the kitchen and their faces changed to a kids face in the Christmas morning

“Ok, easy guys this is Alex Morgan...”

“We know who she is” say Ashlyn interrupting her

“ok Alex they are Casey, Kelley, Ashlyn, Yael, Whitney and kling, they are from the UNC except for Kelley she is from standfor but she like to be with the UNC” after Tobin introduce Alexthey began to arrange everything for the reunion except for the moment which the other girls saw Alex like kids, still surprised to meet Alex Morgan

“Babe, are you ready?” say the blogger entering to the guess room when Alex come out from the bathroom with only a pair of jeans and a bra

“No I don’t know what to wear” Tobin was hypnotized with the view and Alex notice

“Tobs you are drooling” she needs a couple of seconds to get her attention back

“Ummm”

“That you are drooling” when Tobin come closer to kiss her Alex stops her, inches from her lips

“Your friends”

“They are ok”

“No, Tobin” say the forward under her breath

“We leave something incomplete this morning” as a whisper

“And it is going to have to be so, as long as we are in the House of your family, remember your you sleep in your room and I sleep here”

“That’s no fair”

Tobin comes to the living where all the girls were chatting; everybody could see Tobins face but no one say anything till Ashlyn break the silence

“You have as a face of frustration, Tobin”

“Shut up”

“What…. She says no!”

“Shut up”

“Ok, Alex when is the next uswnt game?”

“Why you want to go?” say Kelley with a smirk and all the girls share a known look and Alex give a question look to Tobin

“What happen is that little miss Harris has huge crush on one of the defenders of the team”

“Really!!”

“Yep”

“Wait a minute a defender? you like… ali? ”Alex wait for the answer till Kelley answer for Ashlyn

“Of course, she has Krieger fever!”

“oh right because is me who has hope solo`s photos In her phone like screensaver”

“what!??, you like hope” Kelley just shrug “well next game is in Canada..” and Alex could see how the mood change “but we have a team appearance in the Nike store in nyc, and after that we have to go to camp but before that we can go out and see each other in the same place and you can know ali and hope and the other players” and all the girls say yes with their heads

“Like a multi date” say Tobin with a smirk

In one of the trips to the kitchen for snacks Casey and Alex met in the kitchen

“You are Casey right?”

“Yes, Tobin best friend “say Casey with a straight face and after a couple seconds of uncomfortable silence “don’t hurt her”

“I do not plan to do so”

“I know but the day that you went to Germany and you were interviewed at the airport Tobin saw interview” and in that moment Alex knew what Casey was trying to say “that day I saw the concerned in her face for this guy”

“But he...”

“I don’t care about him, I care about Tobin”

“But she never ask me nothing about him”

“She never is going to ask you, that’s no her type…look just be careful because we don’t care how famous you can be, we are going to hurt you if you hurt her”

“I get it”

“Ok”

“Ok I think is time to go”

“I think I little late to all you go, stay here and you can go tomorrow morning, say Mrs. heath with a concerned tone

“Yeah we can sleep in the guess room”

“No, Alex is there”

“In that case I can sleep in the guess room” say Ashlyn with a sassy tone

“I don’t think Ali could like that” say Alex with a smirk

“Ohh, touché”

“Ok, ok Alex can go to Tobin’s room and the other girls they can be accommodated in the other rooms

“Ok” say all the girls at the same time

“Hey Tobin” say Ashlyn putting his arm on the other girls shoulder and telling as a secret “don’t get her pregnant”

After Tobin help Alex to move her things to the guess room to her room Tobin couldn’t hide her excitement, they change to her pajamas even share some silly face in the mirror while they brush their teeth. While Tobin looked like Alex was removing her makeup

“I like your friends”

“Yeah they are cool, although that are intrusive sometimes”

“You think they are intrusive you only have 6 imagine i have 20 intrusive girls, that is worst!”

“Yeah but they have like a _je ne sais quoi”_ say Tobin kissing Alex’s shoulder

*sigh* “I like when you talk in French”

“Vous aimez quand je parle en Français” say Tobin in the forward ear in a seductive tone who turn around

“Tobs I think we have to go to sleep now”

*sigh “yeah”

“Ok which side do you want?”

“Is your bed in which side do you sleep?”

“Um… in the middle”

“Ok”

They just lay in bed at the beginning was uncomfortable and strange but in the end they found the comfortable position where Alex put her face on Tobin’s shoulder and they fall asleep. The next morning they wakeup contrary as they stayed asleep Tobin had her face between the neck and the back of Alex with her arms around the soccer player waist and Alex with his hands on Tobin’s arms ensuring her hug, she woke before Alex and contemplate how Alex was asleep before remove her arms carefully to not wake Alex up. When Tobin went to the kitchen she found all her friends taking breakfast

“Good morning”

“Good morning… _tobs_ , how was your night?” say Ashlyn moving her hips in a certain way

“We just sleep”

“WHAT!?... You have Alex. Morgan in your bed and you only sleep?”

Tobin doesn’t answer to Ashlyn she only gives to the goalkeeper a glance with a straight face. Casey broke the moment

“Um, Tobin we were thinking if we can go and show Alex the city before she goes to NYC?”

“Sure let me ask her”

When she came back to her room Alex was waking up

“Hey babe good morning I bring you coffee”

“Mmmm good morning, thanks” Tobin was speechless with the morning look of Alex she had all this messy look fr

from her hair, she hadn’t opened fully her eyes it was sexy and cute at the same time

“Do you sleep well?” say the blogger coming closer to Alex to kiss Alex

“Good, you snore a little bit but is cute”

“What I don’t snore!!”

“Haha, that’s what you say babe”

After another round of kisses

“What are we doing today?”

“Well the crazys want to show you the city and in the afternoon we can leave you in your hotel or…

We can stay here and cuddle all day till you have to go to the hotel”

“Mmmm I like the second option” say Alex taking Tobin’s arms and putting around her ending lay in bed with a kiss that became deeper and when they going to continue what had been left pending since the previous evening, they began to hear some noise and howling in the house

“I think that the crazysare not going to let us stay in bed?”

Sigh “I don’t think so”

“So here we go, to see the city with the crazys”

“By the way we are going on King Arthur”

“King Arthur??” says Alex with a confused face

“yeah king Arthur, Ashlyn`s jeep”

“Ashlyn name her car king Arthur?”

“Yep that’s one of the things that make her….. Special”

“Ok girls we are ready to show Alex the city”

“YES!!!”

“Wow what are you doing Alex?”

“I have to be tonight with the team, so after the tour we have to go the hotel, alright?”

“Yes ma’am… ok everybody is time to aboard the king”

“The king?”

“Don’t try to ask” say Whitney with a straight face

“Ok as you are the guest you will be my copilot” say the goalkeeper putting her arms on Alex shoulders

“I don’t think so” say Tobin breaking their embrace

They spent the day showing Alex the city, the school where all they went, they eat pizza in their favorite spot, even Alex knew of the short career of Tobin in soccer. Until it was time to leave Alex in the hotel, when they reached the hotel they can see all the people that it was in front of the hotel taking pictures with the players that were arriving like Alex.

“Dude this is crazy is like you are rock stars”

“Yeah” say Alex seeing the puppy face that Tobin had “ash you can see if you can enter the parking lot”

“Sure let me try”

Once all of them said their goodbyes and good luck to Alex and make sure that she remember the reunion of them with the team, the crazys make sure to leave Alex and Tobin alone to say their goodbyes.

“Ok so im going to see you tomorrow”

“Yeah i let you know where we can have the reunion”

“Ok”

They said while they were walking when they were already a few meter from the hotel door

“Im going to miss tonight” come out from Tobin mouth without thinking

“Me too babe” said Alex with a smile in her lips and putting her arms around Tobin’s neck “so much that I take some of your shirts for tonight and for the trip”

“Yeah” respond the other girl with a surprise look on her face

“Yeah” say the forward with a guilty look

They share one last kiss and say goodbye and the way back was full of jokes of Alex and Tobin and how they believed that it would be the meeting with the team the next day. After Tobin came to her home and it was time to sleep she could feel the absence of Alex in her bed but she discover that discover that her pillow still have the smell of Alex hair and she could sleep easier.

The next day was normal Alex and Tobin texted almost all day, till it was time the crazys and the team reunion Alex made that almost all the players accepted to go to this bar near to the hotel including ali and hope to Ashlyn and Kelley can meet theirs crush, like it was something casual.

Of course Tobin and her friends came earlier because they couldn’t hide their excitement of know the USWNT. They can see when all the girl came to the bar and they practically run to where the team was, a couple of people recognized them but they gave them their space. When the crazys came closer Alex introduce them to the team.

“ok girls, you remember the new friends that I knew in jersey right, well here they are, they are Casey, Whitney, kling, Yael, Ashlyn, Kelley and Tobin, they play soccer like us, we can take them like rookies, so talk to them


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author: wnt_fever_17  
> Summary: Alex Morgan is the fresh, hot, new face for USWNT and Tobin Heath is just an ordinary girl, living life one day at a time.  
> Rating: T (for the language)

After a couple of minutes everybody were talking like they knew each other for years, even Kelley found a way to talk to hope and it look like wherever that she was saying it was pretty amused by hope`s face, Alex saw that everybody were talking until she found Ashlyn in a corner sharing glances with Ali but couldn’t find a way to talk to her.

“If you don’t talk to her you can’t meet her or you are too coward to do it?”

“Pff, im not a coward… but is Ali Krieger”

“Come on Harris” Alex took the goalkeeper for the arm and take her to Ali

“Al she is Ashlyn, she is a goalkeeper and like you are a defense a think you can help her with defense things so… talk” when Ashlyn were to introduce herself Alex interrupted her

“Oh by the way Ali, Ashlyn call her car “king Arthur”” after embarrassed Ashlyn alex went to sit with tobin in a table

“What did you said that Ashlyn became like a tomato?”

“I just say to ali that she call her car “king Arthur”

“uhhh that’s mean” they share silly faces till a scream break the ambient in the bar

“Baby horse!!! Shots for everybody!!”

“pinoe nothing of shots they have to come back to jersey”

“oh come on, one”

When alex returned to focus their attention on tobin this had a face of confusion “what??!”

“baby horse?”

“that’s my nickname from when I was a rookie, is… is because the way I run” tobin continued with her confusion face” shut up, toby”

After a couple hours they can see how the relationship between their friends change, Kelley were saying something that make hope has her complete attention on her and Ashlyn and ali had this flirting looks on their faces

“who could think that hope could be interested in Kelley” say alex with a suspicious look on her face

“yeah, Kelley has that power”

“is that hope is so serious!”

“and scary”

“that they look good, strange, but good”

“but the real surprise of the night is Ashlyn and ali!”

“why?”

“is that I never saw Ashlyn concentrated in one girl at the same time”

“well, I’m more surprise about ali flirting with ash”

“why??... she don’t??”

“we don’t know, she is very private with her life and she never say nothing, she had boyfriends in college… but now we don’t know!”

“you think that she can be with Ashlyn?”

“I don’t know”

“we have to ship them!!” say tobin with an exaggerated face “ Kelley and hope are… helley, kepo, solara..?”

“no tobs, o`solo and krashlyn”

“krashlyn??”

“what?” says alex with a mad face

“no.no.no is ok, krashlyn is cute babe”

“mmmm” say alex prettending to be mad and tobin making puppy face and giving kisses in her cheeks

“tobs?”

“mmmm” say the brunette meanwhile is giving kisses to alex

“you are gonna go back to jersey tonight?”

“depends”

“of what?”

“if I can sleep with you again”

“mmmm, we can’t have strange people in our rooms after certain hour” tobin put a sad puppy face “but that doesn’t mean that we can’t escape to other people rooms” say the footballer coming closer to the blogger who was hypnotized for the other girl

“guys!!! Shots!! We can stay” were all that tobin could say.

After many rounds of shots everybody were back in the hotel and tobin were taking alex to her room

“tobin?” said alex obviously drunk “babe, I love you” said trying to lift tobin shirt

“babe you are drunk”

“maybe… but I love you” say while was trying to take off tobin`s shirt kissing the blogger in the neck that make the brunette breath get faster and faster in a pretty intense make out session in the hotel`s elevator


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author: wnt_fever_17  
> Summary: Alex Morgan is the fresh, hot, new face for USWNT and Tobin Heath is just an ordinary girl, living life one day at a time.  
> Rating: T (for the language)

When they came to Alex`s room she was sleep in Tobin`s arm and she didn’t knew what to do, so she knock and it was Abby who open the door and Tobin was immediately scare by her.

“Um, I’m sorry but.. she”

“Yeah, and you are?”

“I’m… I’m Tobin”

“Oh, you are Tobin, yeah put her in that bed” Tobin pass to the bedroom and put Alex in her bed but before she go, she couldn’t avoid to see her sleep and give her a kiss in her face.

At the next morning Abby wake up Alex

“Alex….Alex…wake up, come on, we have to go to Canada”

“mmm, no, I don’t want to..” said mumbling and when she open her eyes she felt the most horrible headache “aaaaa how much I drank last night??”

“to the point that _Tobin_ bring you pass out”

“Tobin!!??”

“Yes”

“OMG!!” said the forward embarrassed

“Well, you are going to repair it after the game in Canada, come on, we have a plane to take”

One time in the lobby waiting to take the bus to airport, everybody were recovering from the night before when Abby decide to give one of her speech

“Well team” said while she claps her hands “I’m very happy to see all you this excited with the game”

*pain sounds* “Abby, Abby please we can have your speech when we arrive to Canada?”

And in that moment Alex get out of the elevator with sun glasses and pain face

“uuuuhh baby horse, what happen to you?” said Pinoe with a playful tone

“Pinoe, shut up”

“uuuhhh that’s not what you say last night!”

When Alex was going to respond to Pinoe, the crew announce it was time to get in the bus. Once in Canada the team were in their hotel, talking about the previous night and she could see the excitement of Ali and hope about Ashlyn and Kelley, and made her think about tobin and she decide to use her free time and call Tobin, the brunette answer the phone after the second ring.

“Hello?”

“Hi..”

“Hi, babe” she could feel the smile of Tobin trough the phone

“Hi, baby”

“How are you? How you feel?”

“Um, good, better now and you?”

“Good, but this people cant stop talking about the team” and alex couldn’t avoid smile “but I miss you…”

“Yeah, I know, sometimes is hard”

“Yeah..” and then they came in silence but no an uncomfortable “you know that I haven’t ask you”

“Ask me what?”

“To be my… girlfriend”

“Omg, tobs! But in a phone call?”

“I don’t know, I don’t want to, but I don’t know when I’m going to see you again…”

“Well that could be an excuse to see you again, if you don’t do it through the phone”

“Ok, so, I have a reason to see you again”

“Ok…. Umm babe, I have to go, we have a team reunion”

“Ok, bye”

“Bye” and she let a few seconds before hang out

The day of the game come and as usual for a game against Canada in their country they was excited. And in the other side all the crazies were in Tobin house to see the game, and they could see that Ashlyn has these goofy face while she was chatting to someone in the phone

“Ash?” ask Kelly with a concern face

“Mmmm”

“Who you are talking?” and the panic face of Ashlyn were enough to know the answer “you are talking with ali?” and ash face become totally red “ooooohhh you are talking to Oli!! Let me see!!” say Kelley while she makes a move to try catch her phone

“no.no.no.no, see, see the team is in the stadium, let see how she, I mean they arrive to stadium”

And they begin to see how they arrive and when they did the warm up with the comments about every player in a comfortable silence, till become an uncomfortable tension when the cameras focused a young guy and start talking about this soccer player but Tobin didn’t pay attention to him till they say his name and all the girls stay quiet to see Tobin’s reaction to see Servando for the first time

_“Well there is Servando, but he is here to watch the game or this mean that it could be reconciliation between him and Alex….”_

But Tobin haven’t a reaction in her face even after Alex were again in camera doing her warm up

“Tobs…. It was a long time ago” say Casey like she could feel the disappointment of Tobin

But Tobin stay speechless even after the game begin and like a good game between Canada and USA it was full of good plays and good saves of hope that made Kelley to jump in the couch every time that she had a good save. Till it was a strong play between Alex and many players of Canada`s defense that leave Alex throw on the field, that made all in the living room speechless and without a reaction only watching the TV screen and Tobin’s reaction that had a panic face and when the team call the medics to attend Alex she knew it wasn’t nothing good and get up and begging to walk through the room.

“Toby, relax we have to wait what say the doctors”

“But when is that!”

“Is only 5 minutes, we have to wait”

After a few minutes that Tobin feel eternal, it was the announce that alex has problem with her knee and when Tobin see to her friends their faces show her that it wasn`t good.

“What that’s mean?” ask Tobin searching for an answer and after a couple of seconds Kelley respond her watching the TV without an expression on her face

“that`s mean that they have to take her to a doctor an see what happen to her knee…”

“And!!...”

“We don’t know we have to see what is going to happen”

And the first reaction to that was to look for her phone to call Alex but Ashlyn stop her

“She can`t answer you now”

“So what I have to do, wait and see when they let her call me to say what happen!”

“Tobin, relax!” say Casey with a concern look “we know that you are worried as we are, but you have to stay calm”

So she wait to the game end and the call of Alex but nothing happen even her friend leave the house and that night she couldn’t sleep waiting to Alex’s call but nothing happen and when she woke up the next morning and she found that Alex haven call her, she took a decision, go to Canada to see Alex, she even tell to her friend even her mom, she just took a plane to Canada, buy some flowers in the airport and went to Alex’s hotel. And when she was there in front of Alex’s hotel room with the flowers in her hand she took some courage and knock the door, Abby open the door and immediately could see in her face that she have recognized but she didn’t say anything she just let her get in to the room and she couldn’t believe what she saw.  


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author: wnt_fever_17  
> Summary: Alex Morgan is the fresh, hot, new face for USWNT and Tobin Heath is just an ordinary girl, living life one day at a time.  
> Rating: T (for the language)

There she was beautiful as always but with a lot of people around her that doesn’t look like people of the staff, there it was 2 girls that look like alex and when tobin continued scanning the room found servando in a corner looking at her the same way that tobin was looking at him and in that moment tobin figured out that they knew internally that the both of them were there for alex, but the moment was interrupted by alex.

“tobs!!” say with her smile, tobin couldn`t say anything just smile “um, mom, dad she is… tobin” and everybody say hi with their hand except servando, after a couple of seconds of uncomfortable silence in the room alex`parents made their exit, leaving alex, tobin and servando alone in the room.

“um, serv you can leave us alone?”  

“sure” say the guy with a discomfort face and leave them alone in the room

“hi” say alex with a bigger smile

“hi” say tobin with star in her eyes “ um, how you feel?”

“good, I have to recover for a few days, but good”

“um, I bring you this” showing to alex the flower “you know I didn’t give you flowers that time in NYC so I think this was the best moment”

“thanks…. Come sit here” showing to the brunet the space next to her in the bed, tobin went to sit there and sigh nervously sitting next to her “how are you?”

“I was worried”

“I know im sorry I didn’t have the chance to tell you that I`m fine” said the forward holding the other girl hand

“but you are good, so that what matters”

“ babe?”

“mmm” say tobin lifting her head to see alex

“I miss you”

“I miss you too” say the blogger closing the distance between them to give the soccer star a kiss but when they were a few inches apart pinoe enter in her style and interrupt them

“oh, oh, oh baby horse I didn’t knew that you were _busy”_

*sigh* “im not busy pinoe, what you want?”

“what? we can`t come to see how my teammate is?” coming Sydney after pinoe

“ooooh, hi baby horse and friend of baby horse” said with a smile in her face

“hi guys”

“what do you want?”

“whats wrong with her” say the other forward seeing the blond “I didn’t knew you were so rude”

“yeah” sharing a look between alex and tobin with a uncomfortable silence “well syd there is something that tell me that we are not welcome here, so we should go”

They wait a couple of seconds after they left and share a shy look

“soooo, how are you? How is the knee?”

“well, I have to wait for some test and results, but the good news is that I don’t tore my ACL”

“that’s good!”

“you know what ACL is?”

“…….Noup, but if you don’t tore it, is good” answer tobin with a goofy smile in her face

“yeah!!” say trying to hide her smile

“um…. You can’t do much, right?”

“no, I have to stay here like this till they see exactly what I have, why?? What are your plans??”

“well right now we have to see what we can do here, like… we can watch movies here and eat!”

“that sounds good”

“well what is the first wish of the queen?”

“hahaha… well, we can see what movie is on tv and later we can eat something”

Tobin and alex pass the rest of the day in alex`s hotel room watching movies and tobin pretending to understand the European soccer game that they were watching on tv and alex was pretty amused of how tobin were trying to understand it, till it was time to eat and tobin went to get their food and watch on last movie till it was time to tobin leave the room.

“soooo, baby horse, how was your date with your sexy lady?”

“pinoe it was not a date and she isn’t my lady”

“but is she sexy?” and for a moment alex consider her answer and stay a few seconds in silence “ and there is my answer” say pinoe with a smirk in her face “thanks baby horse!”

“pinoe!”

The next day it would give alex the result of the her injury so tobin had to waiting for her in the hotel`s lobby till the medic staff said to alex that she had a stress fracture and that she had to wait a couple weeks of zero activity to see how her knew would be.

“how are you?”

“I have to go back in the US”

“oh”

“yeah, I have to be some weeks without training to see how my knew recovery from the stress fracture”

“well, when are you going back?”

“I booked my flight to this evening”

“well I’m going with you”

The wait in the airport was a little uncomfortable for them mostly because the people don`t stop to look alex and tobin wasn`t used to that kind of attention. But sooner than later they were in the airplane and they got the chance to be together something that remind them how they met and alex remembered the “interview” that made tobin to her.

“so tobs you used the fragment of the interview?”

“what interview?”

“that one that you made me in the flight from Hawaii to NY”

“oooh that interview!.... um…” respond the blogger with a guilty look and alex noticed it

“because you made me that interview and used in the blog right?” said the soccer player trying to control the laugh

“um… see… i… I made that interview, because I wanted to meet you…and you were interesting in my work so… I used that to made you a “interview” and… meet you” said tobin with a guilty face

“aaawww baby you are so cute” respond alex giving tobin a kiss, wich surprise the blogger about the kiss in public and made the brunette blush.

“what will you going to do?”

“well im going to see my family and get some rest, why?”

“um, nothing just asking”

“what?... tell me”

“nothing, I just was thinking if we… can be together… you know”

“what are you thinking?”

“ I don’t know, how many time have you free?”

“well im going to see my family a few days and I have an event with coca cola but I have the rest of the days free”

“well, so we can have like… um.. I don’t know, go to the beach or I don’t know” said the brunette with her face low watching her hands and alex knew that she was nervous

“like a date?”

“yeah!... or I don’t know if you don’t want to call it a date it can be just to go eat or something”

“tobs, im sure that we have already a date in NYC remember?”

“well yeah, but I don’t know if would like to call it date because…. You know..”

“what?... im straight?” tobin didn’t answer she just turn her head to the airplane window “hey look at me tobs” said alex but tobin turn her face but her eyes were still focused in her hands playing with the hem of her shirt “look at me” said alex making tobin see to her blue eyes “ yeah I know that I never dated another woman but… you just made feel so safe since the first moment that I didn`t care, I don’t care about you been a woman, okay?” tobin didn’t answer she just nod.

The rest of the flight was in silence it wasn`t an uncomfortable silence but it had a little tension.

The days that alex was with her family she and tobin talk via text message and some calls, tobin didn’t talk again about what they talk in the flight or servando but alex knew that something was bothering tobin.

 

** Tobin POV **

Tobin and Ashlyn were playing basketball in a public gym, when the blogger decided to open to her friend.

“ash, can I ask you something?

“sure buddy?”

“what do you think about date a straight girl?”

“what!? I don´t know straight girls are complicated” Ashlyn was in the middle to made a shot when she stop to see her friend who has a guilty face “what?”

“nothing… it doesn´t matter”

“no what happen tobs, lets talk” say the blonde walking to where they had their stuffs to drink some water “something happen with alex?”

“no… well I don’t know… I just… when I went to see her in Canada after her injury I saw her ex there”

“and what said her about what was doing he there?”

“I didn’t ask her… and I don’t know I just.. saw her family there and just I don’t know I saw her family and her sisters and..”

“and what tobs?”

“I don’t know I just didn’t saw alex like a girl that would date, you know…”

“date what? Another girl?”

“yeah I guess, I think that I don’t know I just saw her there with servando and her family and I think that’s the way that has to be to girls like alex you know”

“I don’t know that is something that alex has to tell you, you ask her?”

“she said that I made her feel safe and stuff”

“stuff?”

“yeah I don’t know ash”

“you need to talk to alex about that”

 

** Alex POV **

“jeri?” say alex to her sister from the door of her sister room

“yes alex come in” say her sister with her back to the door and alex close the door an go sit in her bed

“can I talk to you?” with that words the footballer made her sister curious “of course, what is wrong?”

“um nothing I just”

“alex don´t you dare lie to me, I know you, something is in your head”

“well.... i´m.... I meet someone”

“that is good, who is he?”

“....”

“alex?”

Alex told to her sister all the story about her and tobin, how they meet, the first date and the brunette couldn´t hide her excitement when she talked about tobin and her sister could see the glitter in her eyes when she named her, the only thing that she hide from her sister was the point that tobin wasn´t a guy but a girl.

“i like him, he seem pretty cool I want to meet him” say her sister pretty excited

“that is the problem, I...i have something to tell you.... is not a he is a she”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author: wnt_fever_17  
> Summary: Alex Morgan is the fresh, hot, new face for USWNT and Tobin Heath is just an ordinary girl, living life one day at a time.  
> Rating: T (for the language)

After Alex said that, Jeri couldn´t hide her surprise she was in shock and they had seconds of uncomfortable silence but the guilty and struggle in her sister face made her reconsider her position.

“well, definitely you have something to explain to me, i´m not going to judge you, just talk to me like your sister”

“i don´t know, I wasn´t thinking that i could like her when we met but she is so kind and sweet that I just...”

“you just like her”

“yes”

“well... if you like her, is good to me... she... seem pretty nice”

“you think?”

“Alex.... * _sigh*..._ i´m going to be direct with you, yes is a little bit weird you know you just had boyfriends all your life but after servando you just lost your color and when you talk about _her_ I begin to see the same old Alex yes it would be a little bit weird but if she make you happy what else matter”

“i´m scared jeri, what would people said or our family?”

“the people does n´t matter, while you are happy”

“but mom and dad?”

“they are pretty conservative but I think that when they see you how happy you are and how happy she make you they would accept her, mom would accept her, dad... he will be him, he will scare her at the beginning and later love her like he did with servando”

“because she want to come and see me”

“here... to california?... to the house?”

“yes when she went to canada...”

“wait, wait she was in canada? she was who visit you there?”

“yes” say alex with a shy smile

“she is cute, she went to canada to see you?”

“yes she was worried about the injury and...”

“i don´t care, if she went to canada to see you she is a good one, you are going to bring her like....”

“like a friend obviously”  

“and she is more than a friend?” alex just shrug “alex!!??”

“she has n´t ask me properly”

“well in that case bring her to meet her better”

A couple days after tobin went to alex´s house, she needed a couple of minutes to gain some courage and knock the door, tobin were busy watching all the houses she could saw alex growing up in that place she was in her toughs till a bearded man opened the door and looked tobin in silence.

“um....excuse me sir... this is alex morgan house?”

“who is looking for her?

“i´m.... i´m tobin... a friend”

“oh yes, come inside”

She entered to the house with alex´s dad to her side and saw the pictures of him in the wall with his cop uniform * _omg he is a cop*_ in that moment alex and her mom came and tobin couldn´t hide her smile when she saw alex even with her crunches she was beautiful as always

“hi tobin nice to meet i´m alex mom”

“nice to meet you mrs morgan” alex could n hide her excitement about tobin being in her house

“hi alex”

“hi tobs”

“well you would be tired from your travel let`s show you your room.... you will be in the room of one of alex´s sister”

“that will be awesome” said tobin sharing a playfull glance with the forward

“you can take a nap if you want to, diner is not ready”

“ok thank you mrs morgan”

the forward and the blogger waited till alex´s mom leave the room and shared a shy glance

“how are you?”

“i´m ok, with the recovery and therapy... and now i´m even better”

“I miss you” said almost like a whisper

“i miss you too” alex tried to come closer to tobin

“alex your dad” taking a couple of steps behind

“yes he is downstairs” said the footballer coming closer

“but he...”

“you are scare of my dad tobs?”

“what?... pff... no”

“you know that he was a cop, right” alex could hear the gulp of tobin and continued the joke “and he still have all his weapons in the basement” the blogger s panic face were epic and alex couldn´t control her laugh “i´m joking!!”

“but he is a cop a saw the pictures”

“he WAS a cop, but he hasn´t weapons in the basement” said the footballer taking her crouches and leaving the room “i think” said alex before leave the room and tobin could feel a cold wave trough her body. After tobin took a nap alex wake her up for dinner she went to the bathroom shower and went downstairs to the kitchen to help alex´s mom with dinner

“can I help you with dinner mrs morgan?”

“oh no tobin don´t bother, you are our guess”

“i don´t have a problem”

“well you can help me with that, BECAUSE MY DAUGHTERS CAN´T HELP THEIR MOTHER WITH DINNER!” said trying to bring the attention of the morgan girls from the kitchen, but when tobin came out from the kitchen to the dinner table she saw mr morgan with his daughters and unexpected visitor..... servando


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author: wnt_fever_17  
> Summary: Alex Morgan is the fresh, hot, new face for USWNT and Tobin Heath is just an ordinary girl, living life one day at a time.  
> Rating: T (for the language)

Dinner was served, tobin and servando were placed side to side with alex in front and alex could see the uncomfortable face in tobin and servando, dinner went good with family jokes but immediately after dinner tobin excuse herself and went to the room

“you know that you have to go talk to her”

“i know jeri”

“well, I distract mom”

Tobin washed her face in the bathroom * _how stupid tobin, how can you think that a girl like her could be in love with you she is a straight girl don´t be naïve*_ she went to the window to try to distract herself but the only thing that she saw was alex dad with servando like a father and son _*you could never have a relationship with her dad like him she is the straight type*_

“my dad invited him”alex broke tobin thoughts she only turn around to see her

“i see”

“tobin I didn´t knew that he would be here”

“alex.... I need you to be sincere with me”

_sigh_ “ok, let´s sit” alex could see tobin was mad because she didn´t sit closer to her “ok, servando and I were together since college, he was my first official boyfriend and my first everything” after alex said that she could see in tobin reaction that she said the wrong thing “ but... when I became professional the traveling and lifestyle began to tear us apart he wanted a family and I wanted a career but we stay together till in one point it was to much to him the media attention and... we broke up”

“but it seem that he and you family have a very good relationship”

“like you saw him and my dad..”

“your dad treat him like a son” it was seconds of uncomfortable silence “tell me the true you still feel something for him?”

“tobin”

“tell me alex, you still love him?”

“we had years together, since college”

“so you still feel something for him”

“is different tobin”

“why is different? Because he is a guy?” said tobin more frustrated alex only low her face “tell me something” tobin took alex face and bring her to see her in the eyes “have you ever before had something with another girl?”

“i had some experimenting in college”

“i´m not talking about experimenting, i´m talking about a serious relationship with another girl”

“i had my doubts when I was with servando, that was another reason why I broke up with him, I begin to feel attracted to girls and..”

“and you told him?”

“no, but he is not stupid”

“and your family?” again alex lower her face and just motioned a no

“ok”

“i talk to my sister about you” this bring confident and scare tobin at the same time

“and what she said?”

“she said that she would support me but tobin in my family no one is...”

“gay alex, the word is gay”

“no one is gay”

“is not about been gay or not is about who you fall in love, the gender has nothing to do with the love..”

“yeah but here where we live and my family are...”

“i don´t care about where do you live or what think your family I care about what do you think about be in love with a girl alex, what do you think about be in love with me”

“i´m a public figure tobin”

“so at the end all that you care is your career”

“no tobin I love you”

“you love me or do you love servando?”

“is a different kind of love”

“alex help me understand you please”

“......”

“alex?”

“tobin is different and you are right, you are a girl and he is guy, with him is more easy and my dad love him like a son and everything that you want to think, but you, you are who bring me a bag of peanut in our first date in NYC, who show me the city and her world and her family with open arms who travel to canada because I got hurt and I didn´t answer my phone, who didn´t care about me been famous and look for a spot in the restaurant to eat where people can´t see me, who count the days to see me again, you are an amazing girl” to that point alex had tobin face between her hands looking her to the eyes sharing the same breath with tears in theirs eyes “ and I like you i´m not going to tell you that tomorrow i´m going to say to the media that I like girls but if you stay, with patience we can be in the point where we can walk in the street like girlfriends” and with that word a huge smile came to tobin´s face

“you want to be my girlfriend?”

“only if you want to be my girlfriend too”

“yes”

“me too”

“so you are my girlfriend now”

“and i´m yours” and with that they share a sweet kiss for the first time like girlfriends

The night pass and they slept together in the same room and early in the morning alex went to her room, when it was the time to eat breakfast they went to dinner room and while mr morgan read the newspaper alex and tobin share shy glances between them and jeri saw that and she was pretty amused about her sister´s behavior when she was around tobin until their dad break the moment

“so!, tobin right?”

“yes sir”

“what do you do for living?”

“um.... well I run a blog”

“you are a journalist?”

“oh no sir is just a blog”

“about?”

“traveling”

“i don´t understand?” said mr morgan with a straight face

“dad she has a travel blog, she travel to cities or countries and publish the pictures and stuff”

“mmmm.... and where do you meet each other because I don´t see the relation?” the girls had a panic face

“yeah I don´t see the relation either” said jeri with a amuse face

“well sir, I was in hawaii and I heard that a beautiful football superstar was in the island” after she said that she saw how awful could sound that to mr morgan coming from her “well they said that it was very beautiful” said tobin while she continued telling the story seeing alex to the eyes “and my brother and I were very intrigued about the soccer superstar so we went were she were but I didn´t knew who she was so I went and saw alex, I didn´t knew that she was the superstar and we start talking and I even record a segment of interview from her about her travel to hawaii” thing that made alex giggle “ and after all that it was when I knew that alex was the soccer superstar” at the end of the story alex and her sister even mrs morgan was captured by tobin and her story

“well I still don´t understand but ok” said mr morgan and stood up from the table leaving all the women alone

“wow tobin you talk beautiful I mean you tell stories like movies” said mrs morgan

“thanks mrs morgan”

“well that is what she studied in France mom”

“you studied in France?”

“yes”

“that is a beautifully country”

After the end eating breakfast it was time to alex and tobin go to NY to media event of one of alex´s sponsors, alex was´nt full recover from the injury but she was wearing a boot with a casual but short dress that accentuated her toned legs, in the middle of the event alex was already bored and she went to check her phone looking for a any new of her girlfriend and saw a text message

_how is everything babe? ;)_

_bored :( I miss you_

_i´m coming ;)_

_where?_

_To the event, to see you_

_you can´t! how are you going to enter?_

_That is my job i´ll see you there_ :*

Alex began to search everywhere for tobin, minutes later she saw her coming to the media area and later coming near where she was and shared a knowing look till tobin wait and come closer to her

“hi nice to meet you miss morgan” said tobin in french accent that turn on alex

“nice to meet miss, and you are?” said alex trying to sound detached

“i´m tobin heath miss morgan” said tobin kissing alex in the hand while share a very intense stare

“nice to meet you tobin, you want a interview?”

“yes miss morgan if you have some time?”

“of course” she made a signal to her manager and went to another place with tobin “excuse me miss tobin before the interview I need to use the bathroom”

“oh ok I can wait”

“or you can join me” say alex taking tobin by her hand and taking her inside the bathroom, closing the door and pinning her to the door

“what are you doing miss morgan” say tobin with a smirk

“you can call me alex”

“you made all your interview like this?”

“only when they are interesting”

“and i´m interesting?”

“with that French accent you are very hot” said the footballer closing the space between them and tobin taking alex by the waist and pushing slowly against the sink making alex trip over her own feet walking backwards with the boot so tobin grab both her legs and pull her up the sink so she could wrap her legs around her waist and started to run her hands slowly through the footballer legs feeling her soft skin and muscle she could feel alex´s hands tangling in her hair sharing the same breath both with their eyes closed and without kissing just feeling each other skin and breath, tobin run her lips from alex lips to her jaw passing by her pulse point and neck just feeling her fragrance and locking it in her mind, she could feel alex´s pulse and breath going faster and started giving light kisses from her shoulders to her pulse point while alex passed her hands from tobin´s hair to her back and making her come closer and closer to her, when tobin began to move up alex´s dress she began to make the kisses in alex´s neck deeper and made alex moan that surprise and turn on tobin but a sudden knock in the door interrupted, what made alex jump of surprise but tobin was too into alex to stop but the knock sound again “babe, babe someone is knocking”

“let them”

“is someone there?” said the person in the other side of the door

“yes coming....” said to the person in the other side of the door “babe”

“mmm” said tobin still in alex´s neck

“babe someone is knocking and I have to go”

“but, but...”

“trust me I want to you continue but I have to go”

“ok” said tobin with a sad face and the knocking in the door sound again “yes one minute!!” while she is helping alex to get down of the sink “i go first, to see that is no one who can see us”

“ok baby” tobin go outside the bathroom see to all directions and made a signal to alex to come out

“i´m going to see you after this?”

“of course”

“okay, i´ll see you later” say alex with a last kiss

The event continued, alex and tobin gravitated around each other the rest of the night charing shy glances between each other and tobin felt this weird pride every time that alex had to take a photo to the media, but could avoid the jealousy of all mens that shared the same space with alex, but this would be the fire test for tobin and the public personality of alex and she knew it, she tried to disperse all those fears and support alex. When it was the time to leave, alex text tobin to wait for her outside, tobin did what she said and wait for alex in one of the halls that took outside of the event, she knew when alex was going out because all the photographers and people surround her, so tobin preferred to go outside first and wait for alex but before she leaved she heard the photographers yelling to alex poss to one last picture, she did it and decided to go with tobin in a cab, the photographers could see another person in the car but couldn´t see who it was.

“wow, that was intense” say tobin with a shock face

“haha, yeah and it only was a simple event, you haven´t see nothing compared to others” say the footballer watching how they leave all the madness behind and returning her attention to tobin and focusing her attention in the other girl and tracing her factions with her finger while she remember the previous event in the bathroom “correct me if i´m wrong miss heath but you and I leave a interview unfinished”

“oui madame”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m very bad to write sex scenes so you are going to figure it out for yourself what happen that night ;)

Alex POV

Alex wake up with the light of the early morning in her eyes and feel the cold in her naked back and when she tried to search for the source of heat she only found cold sheets and a rhythm whistle outside of the hotel bedroom, so she dress herself with tobin´s shirt and went to found her girlfriend sitting in the kitchen table of the hotel room with a pair of alex sweats, her sport bra with alex´s headphones and sitting infront of the footballer laptop.

*omg, she is a morning person* think alex watching her girlfriend while she was whistling and doing little dance *yes alex, your girlfriend is a morning person, I could become a morning person if i wake up every morning like this* thought alex while she walk where tobin were sit and put her arms around tobin torso and place a kiss in her neck

“good morning lex” said the blogger taking off the headphones and giving the other girl a kiss “there is your coffee”

“what time did you wake up” said the footballer sitting in tobin lap

“early”

“ugh you are a morning person babe”

“noup, you just wake up late” say the tobin kissing alex in the shoulder *she isn´t figured out that this is her shirt* think alex watching tobin doing something in her laptop

“babe”

“mmm”

“babe”

“mmm” alex just wait for tobin come out of her bubble “you know that you laptop can run a little bit faster if you erase so much things that you don´t use”

“ugh I date a nerd”

“hey…hey wait a minute!” *so she saw it* “that is my shirt?” *and that is how you turn on a girl* 

“i don´t know what are you talking about” say alex detached walking to the bedroom

“oh yes you are!, that is my shirt, give it to me” say tobin chasing after alex

After alex and tobin were together that weekend in NYC mostly in alex´s hotel room with room services, movies, cuddle session and just sharing the day just the two of them without any other person, then it was time for alex fly to portugal to the algarve cup, the parting before the flight was hard but tobin promised alex to go to portugal. The flight was fast alex just close her eyes and slept all the way, she used the road from the airport to the hotel to talk to tobin and let her know that she was already in her hotel and was received by the whole team in the lobby.

“hey, hey baby horse is here... wow, you are glowing of happines your girl has a good hand”

“oh pinoe please leave her alone” said abby in a protective “welcome kid, how was your flight?”

“good”

“ok let´s go to the rooms, you are with ali” ali was a good idea like a roommate she didn´t do uncomfortable question and alex wanted to know about her and ashlyn.

 

Tobin POV

tobin woke up with the text message of alex letting her know that she was in portugal already and they talk for a few minutes, before tobin go downstairs to found they friend as always in the kitchen with her mom.

“good morning my friends” all her friends look tobin like she talked in other language “how are you all?” all her friends stay in total shock without say anything till kelley break the silence

“toby i´m eating your cereal”

“oh.. is okay” say tobin before she take an apple and receive a text message in her phone and went outside whistling

“since when is okay for tobin that kelley eat her cereal?” ask lauren still in shock

“since she passed all weekend with alex in NYC” say tobin´s mom with a smirk in her face, no one said anything they just saw casey at the same time and she understood that it was time to intervene as a best friend, she went outside to found her friend sit in one of the backyard chair smiling to her phone she took a few seconds to watch her happy friend talk to alex before interrupt her happiness.

“tobs....tobs” still no answer “Tobin Powel Heath!”

“jesus casey! What!”

“you didn´t answer!”

“what!” 

“how are you?” tobin see her like an alien 

“that is all?”

“toby” say casey with a straigh face that made tobin sigh and put her phone to a side

“what casey?”

“thanks, I didn´t talk with you in the whole weekend, how are you? How is everything with alex?”

“oh, I was in NY with alex..”

“yes your mom told us..... and?”

“well.... it was ok”

“it was ok? Tobin don´t forget that i´m your best friend I know you, what happen that it was ok, you were all weekend with alex morgan and it was ok?”

Sigh “well first I went to her house in california and met her family”

“like..?”

“like a friend obviously and when I was there, her ex went to the house and.... it was awkward but... we talk about it and.... we...are...girlfriends” the last part came almost like a whisper

“O.M.G!...tobs”

“casey, shhh”

“omg toby” say this time her friend like a whisper “you are alex morgan´s girlfriend”

“yeah” say a shy tobin

“aaaaannndd...”

“and what?”

“oh you know toby spill it out! You didn´ have all weekend with alex morgan and you are not going to tell me”

“we.... just.... you know... saw movies and eat...and she went to portugal” casey had this motherly face wanting to respect her friend wish of been a private person but it came to a concern face to see the happiness of her friend

“and how it went the situation with her ex? Why he was there?”

“it went ok, I mean, we talked about it and... you know her family specially her dad is very close with him and invited him...”

“toby you have to be..”

“i know, I know casey I have to be carefull... but I like her”

sigh “i know toby I saw you and i´m very happy to see you this happy, but I just... I don´t want to see you hurt again, I know that we said that we will not talk about laura again but... you have to be carefull” just hear about her ex made tobin feel this mix of hurt and sadness 

“laura was different casey” say tobin feeling her rage level coming up “don´t.you.dare compare alex and laura”

“hey I don´t want to be the bad guy here, ok, but you have to consider that, yes they are not the the same but alex is famous ok, she is always in tv and magazines and that her life is something public, what did she said about being public with you?”

“casey...”

“I know that she is famous and she has to care her career but what about you tobs, when you fall in love you always put all this effort into the relationship... and sometimes it doesn´t work out...”

“i know casey, I don´t want to make the same mistakes with alex, but trust me please”

“ok, but i´m your best friend ok, my job is take care of you, so if alex or any other girl make you unhappy i´m going to kick her butt” the two friends share a hug and went to the kitchen to finish the breakfast. The craziest were all day in the heath home sharing with tobin and her mom, even watching a movie with tobin´s mom what tobin use to work in somethings in the blog and ashlyn take the moment to talk with her

“pss tobs” say the blond from tobin bedroom door in a childish position

“what ash” say the blogger with her eyes in the computer screen

“tob I need all your attention because I need your help with something”

“i don´t have money dude”

“ hey! i don´t need your money.... I.need.your.help.with.ali”

“with ali who?” say tobin acting clueless

“with alexandra”

“oh no dude hold on, no my alexandra ”

sigh “tobs.....is... not your alexandra” say ashlyn with a straight face “i need help with my alexandra, you know, the krieger one”

“ooohhh”

 

Alex POV 

Alex and ali were doing her nails in their room and alex knew that it was the moment to know about ali and ashlyn, but ali took advantage asking alex first.

“so, you and tobin?” say the defender with a little smile 

“and you and ashlyn?” say the forward with the same smile

“i ask first baby horse”

“well you know, we are trying all this long distance, private thing” say alex with a shrug trying to not give too much detail

“she is like a cute puppy when she is with you”

“oh, because you haven´t see how ashlyn see you.... you know that she likes you... a lot”

“i know” say ali with a little shy smile “she is cute” say the brunete with a shrug

“mmhhmm” alex try to understand what was happening behind the krieger facade “why I feel that is a but ali?”

“because.... she is in... college” 

“aaaandd”

“aaanndd she is in college”

“ali she is in college, she is not in high school, is just a couple of years younger than you... and I heard that she is a very good goalie that she even can come to a camp with the national team”

“you know that the proper term is goal keeper or keeper”

“and she definitely is a keeper” say the forward with a wink and a knock in the door interrupt their conversation “i go” alex go to the door and when she open it she found this person hide by a huge teddy bear.


	14. Chapter 14

“Um, yeah can I help you?” the other person just point to a paper on the bear that say _to_ _Ali krieger,_ but when she read the paper the hand pointing was familiar to her “Harris what are you doing here” say Alex like a whisper

“I came to bring this to Ali, don´t be jealous Morgan”

“You came alone?”

“Noooo”

“No?”

“No, I came with benny”

“Who is benny?”

“the bear” say the blond with a straight face like it was something obvious “ah by the way the weirdo of your girl send you this” Ashlyn just give her a paper that said _coupon for free peanut_ “I don´t know why she just send you peanut”

“You are an idiot”

“I’m not who send my girl a coupon to buy peanut”

“One more and I’m not going to say Ali that you are here”

“The coupon is from the hotel´s store....so....you know”

“Yeah, yeah I know I’m going to leave you two alone”

“Thanks” say Ashlyn with a smile

“Ali is for you!” say Alex leaving the room but before she go she whisper to Ashlyn “good luck goalie”

“don´t!...” but the answer were interrupted by Ali

Alex went to the store where she could find the peanut _I know that peanut is for our first date but she send her friend and she couldn´t come to see me and she just send me to buy peanut?_ She interrupt her inner conversation to enter the store and show to the women in the counter her coupon the women just show her the hall where she can find the peanut and give her a little bag _who send to the other side of the world a coupon for free peanut? Only your girlfriend Alex!_ Alex was walking for the halls smelling all the spices and things that look definitely that you only could find in that side of the world, Alex was attracted to the species their colors and smell when a voice came from behind

“Those are the species typical from Portugal, they use it to cook all the food mostly fish, for the sea that you can see here in Algarve” Alex only smile to the sound of that voice

“You seem to know a lot about Portugal”

“Well you know, that is my job” Tobin come to Alex side “travel the world for my blog”

“And what bring you to Portugal?”

“The most beautiful girl in the world” say Tobin with a kiss in Alex lips

“Mmmm, that girl seem pretty lucky”

“I’m the lucky one” and another kiss

Alex and Tobin walk side to side around the pool till they found a spot where they could sit with their feet in the water

“Sooo are you going to tell me how you came to Portugal and bring Ashlyn with you?” Alex say to Tobin playing with the water

“You know a girl have to do what a girl have to do to help a friend”

“So you only came to Portugal to help Ashlyn?”

“And also see the most beautiful football player” Tobin come closer to kiss Alex but she put her hand between them and stop Tobin

“The people in the pool” whisper Alex

_Sigh_ “right”

The two girls walk where the rest of the team were talking and playing ping pong and stood in the door forgetting that they had their hand interlaced till all the team were in silence watching the two girls and their hands with knowing look in their faces.

“Um giiirls you remembered Tobin right?” say the footballer letting go Tobin’s hand and the other girl say hi with her hand

“Hiiii tobiiiin” respond all the girls at the same time

“Have you see Ali?”

“She wasn´t with you?” say the captain Christie

“Ooh yeaah, nooo, she said that she had a bad headache” remembered Alex with a glare to Tobin

“Do you think that we had to say something to the medical staff?” ask the captain with a concern tone

“Oh no, no she will fine she is sleeping”

“Yeah she is probably sleeping with ash” whisper Tobin

“Do you think that they....”

“Oh come on, Ashlyn can´t keep it in her pants too long”

“Tobs!”

“What?? is true” their conversation were interrupted by abby telling them about team meeting in 15 minutes, they took a separated elevator from the rest of the team and when they made it to the floor where all the team were they saw the girls entering to their rooms

“After the meeting we are going to see a movie if you want to come?”

“okay” say Tobin with a shy and playful look, but when Alex close the space between them to kiss Tobin, Sydney scream inside of Alex and ali room and come running from the room and made that all the girls come to the hall

“Syd! what are you doing in our room?!”

“I...I... I thought that my cleats were in your room, but I didn´t knew that ali was naked!!”

“What??!” say Ali coming to the hall only with her sport bra and sweats “I’m not naked!!”

“You and your puppy were almost naked!!”

“Which puppy!?” say a few girls

“hey I’m not who enter to room without knocking” interrupted Ashlyn coming outside of the room and putting her pants, all the team make silence to see ali and her red and guilty face

“Dude” Tobin just face palm herself

“Harris come on time to go” say Alex, when the blond go out of the room putting her shirt and the girls start howling

“Good bye ladies” say Ashlyn walking through the hall to wait for the elevator

“You couldn´t keep it in your pants ash?” say Tobin in a whisper

“Whaaaat, it was her fault dude....” in that moment the elevator come to the floor and when the doors open there it was the team coach and part of the staff and the two girls were motionless

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” say one of the staff

“Um... we... are in the wrong floor, sorry” say Tobin taking Ashlyn by the arm and taking inside the elevator, all the team saw the exchange from the hall

“Meeting in ten!” yell the coach and the team continue to do their things, after the meeting Alex text Tobin

                _You can´t come to the movie night :,(_

_Why?_

_I think that the coach know or suspect something we don´t have the night free anymore_ : /

“Ashlyn Harris you are an idiot!!”

“What did I do now?”

“We can´t see the girls tonight”

“What?! The coach know!”

“Alex tell me that she suspect something they don´t have the night free anymore”

               _Buuut_ , _I think that we can give you passes to the game ;)_

“but we are going to go to the game tomorrow” the night pass, and in the morning Tobin weak up early as always and decided to go downstairs to get some coffee, in the way to the restaurant Tobin find some of the players of the team

“You saw that this Alex’s girl come to Portugal” say one of the players, and Tobin could help to hear the rest of the conversation “how serious do you think it is?”

I don´t know, till Alex don´t say anything we can´t say anything”

_So, Alex hasn´t say anything about us? Well we are kind it of new, but... sigh...relax Tobin...but why she hasn´t say anything?_ Tobin just leave everything there and went for a walk, but she found the coach Jill in her way she just sit in one of the bench near where she was and heard Jill calling Alex

“Morgan? Come here, we need to talk”

“Sure coach, what can I help you?”

I want to talk about what happen yesterday”

“About what?”

“About the two young ladies we found in the rooms”

“They were not in the rooms they were in the hall coach, I think that they were in the wrong floor” Jill just saw her with a suspicious face

“Are you sure that you never have saw them before?”

“No coach”

“You don´t know them?”

“No coach”

“Okay, let´s go have some breakfast” in that moment Tobin could feel her heart breaking and she receive a text from Alex

                _Babe you can go to fount to give you the tickets for the game? :)_

_Ok_

                 :*

Tobin sit in one of the bench in the fount waiting for Alex _she doesn´t know me and she hasn´t say anything to the team?_

“Hi babe” say Alex coming closer to kiss Tobin, but Tobin just step back with a sad face

“You know me now?”

“What... what do you mean?”

"I hear you, ok, first I hear your team talking that they didn´t knew anything about me, is ok I get it, but later you talked with your coach and you told her that you didn´t know me” Alex couldn´t say anything she just saw Tobin mad like she never have saw her and couldn´t say anything or do nothing about it “yeah, Alex I heard you”

“Tobs...listen to me, please”

“No Alex!”

“Tobs please!”

“Go and give those tickets to servando!” was the only thing that Tobin could say before go

“Tobs... I’m sorry”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ali and Ashlyn are going to be like the guardian angels of the story in this chapter

Tobin POV

Tobin came to the room and found Ashlyn taking a shower and singing   
“heeeyyy tob-tobs, good morning” say the blond when she came out of the bathroom but Tobin don´t say anything to her she just collapses in the bed and sigh “what´s wrong? Alex gave you the tickets?”  
“There are no tickets”  
“What!?”  
“Women sucks!”

Alex POV

Alex came to her room tears running when she saw that Ali was in the room she locked up in the bathroom  
“Alex is you?”  
“Yeah” say Alex trying to hide her sobs, but Ali can hear her and come to the bathroom door  
“Are you ok?”  
“Yeah” but this time she couldn´t hide her sobs  
“Don´t you dare lie to me, I’m coming in”  
“No! No I’m ok” but Ali was already inside of the bathroom  
“What happen, Alex?” Ali had a concern tone “is for the game? Because I think that the best for you is to not play till you’re fully recover” say Ali hugging Alex  
“Is not for the game… I just ruin everything between me and Tobin” and the tears came again  
“Ok, ok, hey why don´t we talk while we eat breakfast, ok? I´ll go and bring our breakfast and we can talk” Ali just go and text Ashlyn

Tobin POV

Tobin say everything that happen what she heard from the team and what Alex said   
“Wow Tobin… that sucks, dude”  
“But you asked Alex why she said that?”  
“Why did I ask her that? She said to her coach that she didn´t know me, ok I can get it, that she don´t want to say anything to her yet, but her team? Her team is like her family when we were in the same we share everything right?” to this point Tobin wasn´t sad anymore she was mad  
“right” was the only thing that Ashlyn could say, Tobin was right in soccer your team is your family you don´t hide anything from them, Tobin was in her bed and Ashlyn in hers when they share a moment of silence and Ashlyn phone light up with ali´s text  
What happen between this two?  
Alex hasn´t say anything to you?  
I´m going to get our breakfast to talk to her but what happen?  
She has to give you her side of the story, because Tobin is very bad :(  
Ok :/ 

Alex POV

Ali bring their breakfast to the room and Alex shared the story with Ali  
“But why did you say that?”  
“I didn´t see her Ali!” the tears began to form again in Alex eyes  
“Hey, hey” ali took Alex hands in hers “is ok, you didn´t see her, but why did you say to Jill that you didn´t know her?”  
“I don´t know Ali” Alex sobs “I just panicked and that was the first that came to my mind”  
“You have to talk with her, you have to explain that to her”  
“She don´t want to talk with me”  
“I know what to do”

Tobin POV

Ashlyn and Tobin were watching TV in silence and Ashlyn phone light up again with another text from Ali  
Ok this is bad :(  
I told you :(  
We have to do something…  
What? Alex hurt Tobin pretty bad  
Hey Alex didn´t see that Tobin was there  
Oh and that give Alex the right to say to the coach that she didn´t know her  
Ok, look that is something that they have to talk…  
Ok, sorry, you are right… but Tobin doesn´t want to talk   
You only tell her that I’m going to give you the tickets for the game, I have a plan  
For real we can go to the game?  
Duh! Of course ;)  
Ok ;)  
In that moment a promo for the game show up in the TV  
“Tobs and the tickets for the game?” Tobin didn´t answer she just gave Ashlyn a side eye look “ok but if you don´t want to go, I’m going to ask Ali for my ticket, you want something? A coffee? A Kiss from a brunette with blue eyes? No? Ok, don´t say I didn´t help you” say Ashlyn with her hands up, a few minutes pass and Tobin received a text from Ashlyn  
Tobs I think I’m lost! How do you go to the beach? Ali told me that she is there  
Where are you?  
In a hall  
Obviously… but in which hall?  
One of the halls that take you to their conference room  
You go to the other direction, like you go to the pool  
How do I go the pool? Tobin I’m lost! Help! :´(  
I´m going, don´t move from there  
Ok  
Tobin went downstairs to the space that the team have reserved to their spaces and began to walk to the halls searching for Ashlyn  
“ash?....” in that moment she see on the rooms door open “come on dude if this is one of your bad jokes isn´t funny come on” she enter to the room and found Alex standing in the middle of the room  
“Tobs let´s talk please”  
“I don´t have anything to talk with somebody that I don´t know” the tone of Tobin was harsh, she turn around to get out of the room and saw Ashlyn and ali standing in the door, in that moment Tobin understood all the plan that bring her there “ash don´t you dare”  
“Sorry tob, you need to talk with her, let her explain” say the blond closing the door, Tobin turn around and found Alex with tears forming in her eyes  
“Let´s sit and talk” offer the footballer to Tobin “please”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex´s sincere moment

Tobin and Alex had a few second only watching each other

“Come on tobs, let´s sit and talk”

"I don´t have anything to talk with you” Alex took a breath of confidence she has never saw this side of Tobin

“look I don´t care if you don´t have anything to talk with me, but I do, so put your butt in the chair and let´s talk, because that is what people do” Tobin didn´t say anything, she just sit in the chair in front of Alex and saw her with a stern look “we are going to sit here and talk about what happen” the determinate personality of alex came out

“what happen is very clear, anybody from your world know about me and is fine”

“no! Tobin! first of all! you can´t say that because you don´t know anything ok” sigh “let´s do this, you talk first but..” point Alex “without the who has the fault and who don`t, you talk about what happen and what you felt and I talk after, so... talk”

“you don´t have to prepare for a game?”

“no” said Alex with a defeated tone “i can´t play today, the coach said that I need a couple of days for my injury, if I’m lucky I will play in the final... we have all day”

“you are not going to the game?” after knowing that Tobin felt guilty already about the fight and try to take the conversation to another point, but Alex knew it

“Tobin don´t try to take this conversation to another point.... let´s talk”

Tobin took confidence and put her heart out to Alex for the first time “i just... I woke up early like always and went downstairs for coffee and when I was in the line to buy it I heard someone of the team talking about us and they didn´t knew anything about us and... I don´t know I just, it hurt”

“who?.... who was it?”

“i don´t know they just had the jacket from the team” say Tobin with a little bit of guilty

“you know that no all the people that use the jackets are on the team, right.. all the staff, the media and the players from us soccer use the jackets” the guilty in Tobin made her to take away her eyes from alex´s

“right...”

“and what happen next?”

“... I just went for a walk and find the coach and I... sat in one of the bench waiting for her to go, but she called you and you have that conversation and...”

“and you hear...”

“yeah”

They had a minute of silence, putting in order their toughs “i can talk now?” Tobin said yes with her head “ok.... what you hear wasn´t from the team, you know that they know about you, we went out with them and they had see you with me, they know about us, they don´t know all, but they know about us, look....” say Alex moving her chair closer to Tobin “my team know about you they know about us, but no everybody can know about us, no for now, I know that I can trust in the girls but in my world, in the soccer world no everybody can know about my personal stuff and is not because I’m ashame of you, is like things are, I have to be very carefully of who I talk because anybody can sell a story about me and about us and paparazzi can follow you in a second and I don´t want that for you, I want to be private with you, I want to preserve your life like it is and I want to us to be together without the pressure of the media and the pressure of the fans, I want to say in the future that I have a beautiful girlfriend who I ´m proud of, but now you have to be a little patient with me, yes?” Tobin had her face low trying to hide the tears in her eyes “and I’m sorry about what happen with the coach “say Alex with tears in her eyes this time “I’m really really sorry babe, I... we..the team and ash and you could got in trouble if the coach and the staff knew that we know each other and that you and I are together and that ash couldn´t keep it in her pants with ali” Alex made Tobin smile with her reference “we could got in trouble if they knew that we had “strange” people in the floor on game day, I just ask you patient, is not going to be easy, I know, but...”

“is not easy alex! You know how hard is to be Alex morgan´s girlfriend” Alex didn´t know what to say she just saw Tobin with a amuse look... sigh “is hard!” say Tobin with a comical tone “is hard to not get jealous every time that a guy ask to take a picture with you and they want to touch you and hug you and my friends made puns about you and... you are too sexy! Is hard!”

“i know babe, but we can do it we just need patient, trust and that you don´t believe everything what you hear or see...full trust between us” in that moment when Tobin run her eyes by Alex face, her eyes, her nose, her lips she knew that feeling, she knew what was coming and the tears came to her eyes again and sighed Alex could see the change in Tobin’s mood “what happen?”

“I’m just... I’m just scare that this” and move her finger between Alex and her “is going to hurt again...”

In that moment Tobin knew what came out of her mouth but at this point she couldn´t help to say it and at that point Alex understood everything

“tobs... can i ask about your previous relationship?” Alex could see in Tobin’s featured and how her entire body had tense that she has touched Tobin’s deepest scar.

She didn´t knew if it was the ask from Alex or the voices of the girls in the team that she could hear in the hall announcing the pre-game team meeting that give her this feeling of run away from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what do you think?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin´s sincere moment,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended being very personal

“the team meeting... you have to go”Tobin was trying to get rid of the conversation

“this conversation isn´t over, wait for me in the beach” say Alex with a kiss determined to finish the conversation and know about tobin´s deepest pain. Tobin went out of the room by another door and Alex went to talk with Jill apart of the rest of the team “ coach can I talk to you?”

“yes Morgan, what can I help you?”

“um... coach I have to come to this meeting?... because i´m like, i´m not going to play and I haven´t feeling good, I want to call my family” Alex was surprise about her pleading tone and even Jill believe her

“okay Morgan,  go call your family but I want to see you before the game”

“okay, coach” Alex tried to hide her excitement. She went to the beach and found Tobin sitting peacefully in a rock watching the waves, Alex didn´t want to broke tobin´s peace she even enjoy the beautiful scene for a few seconds, but she continued walking and sit with Tobin enjoying the view in silence waiting for her girlfriend to talk.

“i was in my first year in UNC” Tobin break the silence and Alex wouldn´t interrupted her she was just listen to Tobin “i was in the soccer team, with ashlyn, whitney, casey and... you know we grew up wishing to play in the same team and we was even in the same college, I was a midfielder and everything was pretty awesome, one day after one of the games I met her... laura was in other college but when I met her, it was this thing about her that was pretty interesting to me I don´t know what was but we could talk about everything for hours and we have the same tastes about almost everything, we made click intermediately, we began to talk...”

Tobin was submerged in the story with her eyes lost in the horizon “and... I don´t know, it was this thing that made me feel connect with her in a level that I never had experienced even with my friends we could talk for hours and she was the first that knew about my struggles, about my like in girls and was the first that made me knew that definitely I like girls and I couldn´t go back” said tobin with a laugh “she was so magical to me... in that time I tough that she was the best gift that I could have after all those year of doubting and inner struggle, I was so thankful of having her that I would do everything in my power to have her with me... I think that... that was I did wrong”

This time tobin had her eyes looking to the ground “after a couple months we began to have this hard stage of fights, we were in this long distance relationship where we couldn´t see each other all the time, and it were killing us I did everything in my power to travel to see her, but hided, the people around her couldn´t know that she was gay, so we had to keep it in secret and it was killing me, you know that thing with long distance relations where you don´t know if they are missing or forgetting you? I was feeling that and it scared me, and i began to get very clingy with her I felt things change and I began to over think everything and...” sigh “one week we were good we saw each other, we had almost all day together but... that weekend we had a fight, for some stupid reason that I don´t remember and you know we had a tough week where I over think everything in our relation and she was getting distant, I knew it, but I didn´t want to accept it, I tried and she was more and more distant, I wanted to try...”

Tobin couldn´t keep away the tears forming in her eyes for falling “ I wanted to try, I wanted to fix everything I didn´t want to lose her...” tobin was getting more emotional “but I think that was my mistake, I tried to made her stay with me... and one day she just said that... she wasn´t feeling the same, in that moment I knew it and it hurt, but I didn´t want to accept it... that would be the end, we tried, we had this week of “talking” but It wasn´t there anymore we had this forced conversation where I couldn´t pass some boundaries, at the end she broke up with me and... I lost it, I was in shock I couldn´t react for a few day I felt lost after all those years of believing that I was independent and strong I saw that everything that I tough I was, was a lie, I didn´t talk, I didn´t eat I just felt lost” the tears run for tobins cheeks again “i felt lost”

Alex let a few seconds to tobin get back again, she didn´t knew what to do “the days pass and I tried to get back to my daily routine just wishing to one of those days receive one call from her telling me to be back with her but it didn´t happen, after a couple weeks a knew about her, well, I saw her in one of the bar where we used to go... and there she was a month later sit in a table with another girl, I thought that it was a friend but it wasn´t... I saw her there in the same bar where we used to go with all our friends, sited there with this girl telling her the same thing that she was telling me a month before, she just needed just one month to found another girl, I was that easy to forget, and..... I lost it, I lost my mind, lost my scholarship, stop talking my friends, I had this very dark period where I left everything and went to travel without anybody know where a I was, months after I was in France and I woke up feeling tired of that feeling of lost, of pain, I saw all the things that I was throwing away for something and someone that didn´t value me and I was giving her the reason, so one day I took all her stuffs the things that she gave to me and all our memories, pictures everything and made like a funeral to her memory” said tobin with a sour laugh “ it sound very exaggerated but it was what I need in that moment I gave me till that day to miss her and feel sorry for me.... that day I forgive her for what she did to me and i asked for her forgiveness if a hurt her... I forgive all the situation and that day I moved on, the next day I sign in to studied multimedia communication and began to work with my brother” alex just watched in silence all the time that tobin was telling her story, she could feel all the process that she went trough just watching tobin´s expressions “i never told you about her, no because I didn´t want to, but... that is a part of my life, a part of my past, i´m not going to forget it because that made me who I am today... but now that is just one chapter of my life, of my past.... and now i´m in another” tobin turn her face to give alex her signature smile and alex couldn´t help but smile feeling again the same tobin, her tobin

“that is damn right” say alex taking tobin´s hand in hers and giving tobin a sweet kiss


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some angst let have some cuteness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m back! sorry about the delay, i took a few days off

Alex and Tobin were walking holding hands, Tobin playing with the sand and alex enjoying the time with her girlfriend

“Tobs you still want to go to the game?”

“Oh yeah! You still have the ticket?”

“Well duh, remember that I have a few contacts there” joked the footballer

“Riiight” said the blogger with a goofy smile

“How many days are going to stay here?”

“Weeell you know that I have a very tight schedule” joked the girl with a serious tone “and I bring my kid... we have to be back in the US in a few days, she has to return to UNC...”

“So soon!”said the footballer with a pout “but you are going to come to the game tonight” said alex more like an affirmation than a question

“I wouldn´t lost see my sexy girl in her soccer uniform”

“Oh your girlfriend play soccer?” ask alex playing the same game of tobin

“She doesn´t just play soccer, she is the superstar of the USWNT”

“You are cute”

“And you are cute when you blush” said tobin kiss alex´s cheek

“And i wished to see you in you soccer uniform” tobin just laugh

“You don´t I was super skinny and the uniform was a little bit larger than me, it looked like it was from my big sister” it was the time for alex to laugh “when you get back to the states i´ll show you a few pictures”

They continued walking in the beach and enjoying the beach and the weather, till it was time for alex to go, even if she wouldn´t going to play jill ask her to be there to support the team and her teammates. After alex give her the ticket to the game, tobin was back in the room that she share with ashlyn and when the blond saw the girl coming in whistling happily knew that the plan had worked and told it to ali

_our plan worked! :D_

_our plan? MY plan worked :P_

Ashlyn wasn´t going to say no to brunette and she couldn´t hide her smile neither, and her friend saw the goofy smile

“you are so whipped dude”

“yeah because i´m the only one that travel to the other side of the world to see my girl”

“i didn´t travel with _benny the bear_ ”

“i didn´t give my girl a stupid peanut bag”

“it wasn´t a peanut bag, it was a coupon for a free peanut bag”

“is the same”

“oooh and ali is your girl already?”

“come on, she couldn´t resist the harris charm” said the blond with a full smile

“she couldn´t resist it? Or you couldn´t resist the _krieger fever?_ ”

“go and get ready for the game heath” ended the girl with a fake mad tone

The two girls got ready for the game and went to the stadium and enjoyed a little bit of vip treatment, they decided to go to buy a little snacks to enjoy the warm up and the game, ashlyn was buying the snacks when tobin decided to go to the area where she knew where the team will arrive, after a few seconds the bus came and parked, the players began to come out the bus a few of the girls wave to tobin, others smile to her but when alex show up she couldn´t hide her characteristic smile and blush when alex wink to her and continued walking to the dressing room with tobin watching her butt, till a voice made her break her view

“you know her?” asked a man, tobin made a quick glance to the guy that have a camera hagging from his neck but didn´t have any identification of the team or official media, in that moment the conversation with alex about people selling histories to the media came to her mind and made tobin get suspicious

“um, no, I just follow the team a lot”

“oh you are from america”

“yes...” the guy and the questions made tobin more and more uncomfortable “i´m a huge fan and I travel a lot”

“oohh you have a complete pass” said the guy pointing to the pass that was hagging from tobin´s neck “those are hard to find!”

“well yeah..i´m just a fan, I follow the team, nothing special” said tobin trying to get rid of the guy and the conversation “ I have to go, bye” * _ **that is a very suspicious guy**_ _*_ tough tobin walking to the snacks area

““tobin! What are you doing?! The team arrived we need to go to our seats!” said ashlyn walking in front of tobin, she thought about the conversation with the guy and thought about talk about it with ashlyn, but she didn´t want to sound paranoiac, she forget it and watched the team do their warm up waiting for alex to come out to see her,, tobin was watching the stadium, the fans, enjoying the atmosphere, when she realized about ashlyn´s quietness and turn to see the blond mesmerized with ali doing her warm up

“stop checking her out, you are drooling”

“i can´t help it, she is too sexy” said the blond without taking off her eyes from the brunette “i like her butt”

“she has a nice butt” said tobin trying to play with the blond´s patience 

“watch it heath!” the jealous blonde said without thinking “wrong alexandra!”

“don´t worry there is my alexandra” said the brunette point the gate where the footballer is walking out, with a goofy face 

“you know that you look ridiculous when you are watching her”

“shhh” answer tobin watching alex walk in the pitch

“stop checking her out” said the blond throwing a bunch of popcorn to tobin “don´t be rude”

“she has a nice butt....i like her butt”

The two girls enjoyed the “view” and the game, the uswnt won the game against france and once that the game was over and it was time for they to leave they decided to wait for them in the hall where they go out to the bus they could see the fans screaming for the team, they could fell almost like part of the team, till the team staff began to go out before the coach, who gived the two girls a knowing look with a nod before continuing her way, they only stood there frozen in the spot, knowing that jill remembered their encounter in the hotel hall.

“oohh look here are the puppies!” interrupted sydney “you are lost again?... at least you have your pants on this time” say the forward to ashlyn

“look is not my fault that you don´t knock doors”

“is the team room, in the team hotel floor, with the team players, I didn´t knew that krieger was doing the nasty” said the footballer with some attitude

“we didn´t do the nasty..... you didn´t let us”

“ok, ok is over guys” interrupted tobin

“you are lucky that I like her” point sydney to tobin “bye toby, alex is on her way”

“thanks syd” sydney give a mean look to ashlyn and continued her way to the fans

“god! you are still fighting?” say ali in her way to the two girls

“is hers fault, I didn´t do anything” said the blond in childish way

“you want a autograph?” say the brunette in a way that even tobin had chills

“um...i..i..i” stutter the blond when ali give her a kiss in her cheek in a seductive way before heading to the bus

“did you forget how to talk?” ask tobin after a few seconds 

“shut up toby” answer the blond still with blush in her cheeks

“hey you can call her like that” said alex interrupting their moment “only I can call her like that” say the footballer giving a little kiss in tobin´s lips “you look so cute with your uswnt jersey babe, which player do you have in the back?” ask alex trying to make tobin turn around 

“she has krieger” interrupt ashlyn

“shut up, harris”

“i...i don´t have anyone” said the blogger with a shy voice “i buy this jersey today”

“well next time i´m going to give you one with morgan in the back” wink alex with her hands in tobin shoulders “i have to go” say alex giving a kissing tobin in the cheek “i´ll see you tonight” whispered alex, her dazzle was break by the screams of the fans when alex came out of the hall

“women sucks” say tobin

“they totally suck” answer ashlyn, while the two girls watch their girlfriends with the fans 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i´m sorry i got caught between my wisdom teeth´s surgery and the WWC and i couldn´t update but here is a new chapter i hope to have a new one tonight

They went back to the hotel, they eat diner and went to their room, the day was emotionally and physically exhausting for Tobin she wanted to just lay down in bed and watch tv with Alex but she had to do it with Ashlyn instead, after a few couple of hours the two girls where lay in bed watching a movie when someone knock on their door

“is your time to go” said Ashlyn from her bed

“no is your time”

“toby you are near to the door” tobin groan and went to open the door 

“what are you doing here” whisper tobin to alex

“i run away from my room and that is how you receive me?”

“no, no, no, babe” say the girl hugging the footballer “ we aren´t getting in problem right?”

“only if jill, know” say alex in a seductive way “i came to give you your jersey with my name in the back” say alex making tobin to see what alex was wearing “but you have to take it off....with your hands” say the footballer pushing tobin inside the hotel room

“um..... wait, we can´t”

“why!?”

“i´m sharing the room with ashlyn”

“ugh, no! Harris out!”

“whyyy?! No, this is OUR room, you out, go and give your jersey to tobin in other room... in your room for example”

“nooo... babe” say the footballer with a pout trying of persuade tobin

“i..i..i”

“no she is no leaving the room”interrupted ali coming inside the room 

“babe!” say ashlyn with relieve “they...they want me to leave the room” said the blond with a pout trying to persuade the brunette

“no one is leaving the room..”

“WHAT?!” say alex and ashlyn at the same time

“we are going to have a double date and watch a movie...so come on”

“fine!” say alex taking tobin by her hands and taking her to the bathroom

“oh no no, watch out with my toothbrush, and whatever you are doing in the bathroom!” yell the blond while the two girls entered to the bathroom 

“what are you doing? Ask tobin watching alex lock the door

“i´m giving you my jersey, dork” say the footballer taking out her shirt

“um...” tobin couldn´t take her eyes off the body of her girlfriend “i thought you said that I had to take it out with my hands” 

“yeah but your friend ruin your chance” said alex trying to sound mad

“and you are going to be in your sport bra now?”

“no, you are going to give me your hoodie now” answer alex trying to take off her girlfriend clothes

“no but this is my favorite!” fight the other girl 

“you had to think about it before share the room with ashlyn, take off your clothes” tobin knew that she couldn´t fight her girlfriend she just took off her hoodie giving her girlfriend the chance to give her a kiss in her neck 

“hey that´s not fair!”

“what ever heath” said alex putting the hoodie on “ashlyn we are going out, I hope you two have your clothes on!” yell the forward going out of the bathroom 

“what are we going to do tomorrow?” asked ali playing with ashlyn´s hand

“what we can do tomorrow?” responded ashlyn enjoying ali touch

“we have to recovering session in the morning, but we have the afternoon free”

“well we have the best tour guide that we can find here” said the blonde pointing to tobin

“you can guide us babe?”

“um... sure if you want to” 

“ok is a deal, recovering session in the morning and tourism in the afternoon” 

The two couples enjoy a little double date watching a movie, alex and tobin were more comfortable with the snuggle, but on the other side ashlyn didn´t have the courage to get close to the brunette till ali could saw the nervous in the blond and got close to the goalkeeper, the nervous of the blond disappeared after a few minutes and ended cuddle the brunette till the two were fast asleep and alex and tobin too. The two couples ended sleeping till dawn when tobin woke up as usual to see that the footballers were still in their room and it was time for them to go to their room.

The two girls went to their rooms fast before the staff saw that they didn´t slept in their room and tobin went to find some coffee, when she came to the room found ashlyn sleep while hugging a pillow that she suspected that smell like ali.

Alex pov

Ali and Alex were walking to their room, till abby saw the hour and knew that neither of the two girls like to be up early

“what are you doing up so early?” asked the tall girl

“is not early, we just went to drink some coffee and...”

“almost in yours pajamas?”

“i was sleep, because alex wanted to have some coffee and some girl´s talk and I just went like this” abby just saw the two girls till sydney interrupted them

“oohhh look ali and alex are making the walk of shame” making all the team to come to the hall

“ha ha very funny syd, we just went to have some coffee” said the defender open the door of their hotel room

“that is how you call it now?” asked pinoe from her room

“let´s go to recovery”

The team have their recovering session and had the afternoon free to spend in a double date with their girls, the two weared something casual and comfortable like tobin said and found the girls in the hotel´s lobby 

“okay what are we going to do?”

“we are going to walk in the historic part of algarve...”

“oh come on toby, I don´t like history” said ashlyn

“and later we are going an amusement park”

“i like that”

They walked trough the historic part of the town with tobin telling them about the famous houses and points of the city, they ate pizza and later went to the amusement park, since the moment when they came in to the park the two couples took their owns way, alex was guiding tobin trough the people till they were infront of the ferris wheel, tobin was caught in the moment when alex was watching the ferris wheel with all the lights shining in her blue eyes and her hair flowing with the wind, couldn´t avoid take her camera and capture the moment in a picture, alex turn her face and gave tobin a shy glance that tobin captured too

“come on, heath you came to take picture or you are going to go with me to the ferris wheel?”

“ I don´t like those things”

“oooh come on” said the footballer taking tobin by her hand, once they were in the ferrist wheel and they where almost in the highest part tobin was grasping to alex´s arm for her life

“babe relax, enjoy the view”

“you know if this thing broke this is going to be the last thing that we are going to see before we died” said tobin with a panic face

“are you scare that I will be the last thing that you are going to see if we died in this thing?”

“nooouuuup...i...i..just i´m scare of highs and this thing is too high”

“mhm, give me that” said alex taking tobin´s camera from her neck “how do you use this thing?” tobin didn´t knew what was more scary if the highs or her girlfriend manipulating her camera “ooh here it is!” cheered the brunette “smile babe” alex was trying to take a picture of tobin with her panic face

“nooo come on”

“babe smile! You took a picture of me I want a picture of you”

At the next moment the two girls were steeping off the ferris wheel, with alex making fun of tobin, it was getting late and it was time for the four americans to go to their hotel, alex had tobin´s camera hanging in her neck and ali had the biggest bear that ashlyn could win for her

“another one?!” exclaimed alex thinking in the space of the hotel room “ali you already have one!”

“yeah but he was feeling lonely and ashlyn win this one”

“and who is this?” asked tobin

“she is brit, benny´s sister” answer ashlyn with a proud face

“ok.... so let´s take brit and go to our hotel tomorrow we have to be back in the states”

“nooo you have to leave?”

“yes if ash lose another day of college her parents are going to kill me”

“no tobs I don´t want to go” said ashlyn with a childish voice

The four girls went back to their hotel and theirs respective rooms, in the morning the footballers were waiting for ashlyn and tobin in the lobby to say their good byes before go to practice, tobin almost had to carry ashlyn to the taxi or they lose their flight, no matter how many times tobin and alex had separated for travels tobin has not been used to say bye.

“toby i don´t want to go” said ashlyn with a pout 

“i know buddy but you know we have to go”

“i know but i don´t want to go”

“i know is hard”

“you are getting used to.... this?” asked the blond making reference to the situation of saying bye to their girls

sigh “is always hard you know...... and they are superstars and you are just a normal person” with that comment the two girls stood in silence till they were in the airport but even the flight was in silence, ashlyn sleept and tobin saw trough the window but before they knew they were back in th us and tobin´s mom and the rest of the craziest were waiting for them in the airport

“welcome back” said mrs heath to the two girls while giving them a hug separately and their friends do it after her

“thanks mom”

“how was the flight?”

“good but is good to be back at home”

“well is time to go home, let´s go” tobin knew her mom and the tone that she was using was like she was hiding something and when they where in the underground parking knew that something was happening

“why did you bring jeff´s car?” and all the women shared a knowing glance, tobin and ashlyn knew that something was different 

“we have something to tell you, but we are going to talk about it in other place, let´s go home”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are going to have a little bit of angst chapters

Tobin POV

All the way from the airport was in a tense silence, tobin and ashlyn were trying to figure out what could happen, they made her way to the house and everyone sit in the living room in silence till mrs heath came with something in her hand and sit in front of the two girls, the scene made them feel like they were in trouble

“someone can talk?! All of you are killing me!” almost yell ashlyn in despair 

“some things happen while you were in algarve” answer tobin´s mom slowly

“aaaannnd?” the tense of the situation was stressing tobin too

“what happen was....” sighed mrs heath

“what happen was that the media discover that the two of you are with ali and alex” almost yell kelley

“kelley!!” yell all the women at the same time

“what?” a cold rush run trough ashlyn and tobin´s body when they show them the magazines “alex morgan is now into girls..... morgan forget servando with another girl” read tobin quietly 

“uswnt defense ali krieger with UNC goalie..... a goalie has krieger heart.... they call me goalie!” yell ashlyn while tobin opened the magazine to see the pictures it was the pictures from when they were in the tunnel after the game

“someone took those pictures i think it was a fan and uploaded to the Internet” said casey like she read tobin´s mind

“we.are.famous” said the blond seeing the pictures and the magazines in a different way than tobin and everybody could saw the different response “we are also in the internet?” ask ashlyn while everybody were waiting for tobin to speak, but she just put the magazines in the table and went to her room

hi babe :) i´m already home....call me i need to talk with you 

 

Alex POV

The team had their training session and a little bit of massage after, it was just a normal day and alex didn´t suspect anything till the coach staff call her

“alex please after your massage pass to the coach´s room, we need to talk with you”

“ok” answer alex without knowing what happen she thought everything from her injury, they making her go back to America but no what will happen

She took her massage session and went to the coach´s room 

“good, come in alex” said jill with a serious face “how are you feeling?”

“good, i´m feeling better i want to play”

“we will see what we can do” joked the coach “look we made you come here to talk about something that is happening in the us and the federation is making us know

“everything is good?” jill didn´t say anything to her she just show alex the magazines “oh god”

 

Tobin POV

Tobin was checking the notifications of the blog that had increased noticeably and had a lot comments of her relationship with alex

“shit” said the brunette with the hands on her face.

Tobin had that blog and she knew that the fame of her brother could bring some attention to the blog but she never wanted that attention on her and this was all the situation that tobin had avoided all this years, people knew now all about her and was begging to feel the pressure on her

“you don´t have to read all those comments” said casey coming in to the bedroom while tobin had her eyes on the computer screen

“how they knew some much in such a short d of time?” asked tobin almost frustated

“we don´t know, we just saw the picture one day on the internet and the next thing we knew is that your mom had photographers around the house and following her car waiting for you coming from portugal” tobin begin to search in the internet for news about alex and her

“it says that a close person confirm the relationship?” tobin was confused

“tobs close that!” tobin run her hands trough her hands and sighed “have you talked with alex?”

“no, i texted her but she has training today, i have to wait”

 

Alex POV

“ALI!” yell alex coming to their hotel room

“what happen?”

“look!” alex threw the magazine on ali´s bed

“OMG!” ali took the magazines and began to look at them “how they knew!?”

“i don´t know” alex was almost at the point of tears “i don´t know what to do, i don´t want to have the same problem that i had with serv”

“you have to talk with tobin and i have to talk with ash”

Alex was sit in her bed, ali went out to talk with ashlyn, she was chewing her lip thinking what she could say to tobin, how could be tobin right now? How the pressure could affect her or their relationship? She just dialed her number and waited for tobin picked up the call

“hello” tobin´s defeated voice told everything to alex

“babe i´m sorry”

“no alex i´m sorry they knew because of me, i was not very carefully about us, it was a guy in the match that saw us and knew that we are together and...”

“no tobs tobs, babe listen to me it wasn´t that guy it was a fan that upload the picture of us in the tunnel to the internet”

“they know everything about me now, they are putting comments in the blog and they are outside my house”

“i´m sorry tobin” tobin could feel the seriousness of the situation “it was my fault i was not carefull of taking care of you”

“i´m tired alex i´m going to sleep i talk to you tomorrow”

“ok, love you” tobin didn´t answer she just cut the phone call and alex felt the tears running in her cheek

“how did she take it?” asked ali and alex tried to hide her tears “not good?”

“how did ash take it?”

“well you know that she is not very shy, the only thing that bother her is that the media is calling her “goalie”” quoted ali

“tobin is shy you know, and she is very private person i can feel that the pressure is bothering her” alex was trying to not cry

 

Tobin POV

Tobin had a little problem to sleep that night thinking about all the situations that the new attention could bring. She woke up early the next day and felt the need of run but when she saw trough the window she could see two suspicious men with cameras

“how do you sleep baby?” asked tobin´s mom when she heard tobin´s step coming in to the kitchen

“they are already outside the house” sighed tobin

“tobin...”

“what they want of me?... i mean a picture what?... i´m not special, she is the superstar not me, i´m just a normal person”

“tobin, don´t let that this pressure affect your relation with alex, this is new and the media want to know about you and her but let them have a bigger news and they will forget about you”

sigh “i´m going to the climb wall with kelley”

The two friends went to climb to a place where they went since they were young it always were like a therapy for tobin, she could climb for hours there till her arms ache. Tobin was focused putting her climb´s shoes and studying her route with kelley at her side

“tobin i think that kid is taking a picture of you” whisper kelley

“i though here i could run away from all that” sigh “i´m going up”

 

Alex POV

Alex woke up at the other side of the world and the first thing that she saw was her cellphone wishing a text message from tobin, she always had a text from the other girl no matter which time zone she would be, she knew in that moment that the situation were affecting her girlfriend

“she doesn´t text you?” said ali watching alex with the cellphone in her hands “give her some time is not easy for her”

“yeah” sighed alex “i´m going to shower first” the footballer got dressed went to breakfast but till that point she didn´t knew anything about her girlfriend and it was almost time for practice 

Good morning babe, i´m going to practice please text me when you see this message... love you :* 

 

Tobin POV

“Tobyyyy let´s goooooo!!” yell kelley lay down in the mats “i´m hungry, let´s get something to eat”

“okay” said tobin almost without air

“ash is waiting for us in fred´s” kelley was talking non stop while they were going out the climb center, tobin was checking for photographers but she didn´t saw anyone and had a relieve.

“toby!” yell ashlyn when she saw the two girls

“hey ash” said the brunette collapsing in the chair

“whoa you look tired”

“she climbed almost for four hours” answer kelley in a exaggerated tone

“i´m guessing you are hungry, I already ordered for you”

“thanks”

“have you talk with alex?” 

“shit!” tobin panicked when she remembered that she haven´t talk with alex since last night

 

Alex POV

Alex had the first full practice with the team she was recovering fast, she had her recovering session but no message from tobin and her sisters was on her way to spend some days with her in portugal.

“jeri!!!” alex was exited to have her sister in the algarve cup with her and after what happen with tobin needed that support

“little sis!” jeri gave her a hug “how have you been?”

“well you know”

“yeah I know that is why a came here, mom and dad come tomorrow alex, they want to talk with you about tobin”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m here again, i know that have been a long time i´m sorry, i will try to update the story more often

“God!” exclaimed alex while her sister saw with a concern face “how they took it?”

“well you know that dad doesn´t speak too much and after that, he talk less and mom was in shock for the first minutes and later she began to ask me if I new about you two”

“what!? What did you tell her?”

“that I began to see a change in you, a good change and that you told me about her”

“and what did she told you?”

“i guess that she began to do the math, when tobin visited us...” alex didn´t knew what to think she was in shock not only the media knew about tobin and her, and she had to confront the media, the team and now her family, her inner battle was broke by the call of tobin as usual saving her. “oh uh I think that is the babe calling” joked jeri seeing alex smile

“yes”

“talk to her, you two need to talk, i´ll go check my room”

 

Tobin POV

 

“dude I forgot to call her!”

“what kind of girlfriend are you?” asked ashlyn

“shut up, I wasn´t feeling good! Kelley out let my go to call her” said tobin pushing kelley out to made her space to get out of the table

“relaaaaax! She could be in practice” said kelley with a laid back tone drinking her soda

“i don´t know, I have to call her anyway, so moooveeee!”

“come on kell don´t torture the girl like that let her go” insisted ashlyn feeling tobin´s pain, she wasn´t completely out when she was already calling alex

“come on babe, come on, i´m sorry!”

 

Alex POV

 

“hello” said the forward with a happy tone

“babe!hi!” tobin sounded surprise and made alex smile “god! I forgot call you, the house is full of photographers and kelley and I went to the climb wall and I forgot to call you i´m sorry”

“heath relax! is ok! I was on practice, I know that things are not easy in the US, so stop rambling and breath”

**sigh**

“ok, so why don´t we start this conversation again?

“yeah”

“hello baby”

“hi superstar, how was practice?”

“good, i´m getting stronger, and how was you practice in the climb wall?”

“ha ha good, kelley is just lazy and I had to go early”

“you are dumb, oh by the way babe...”

“mmm” respond tobin playing with some stones

“my sister is here”

“cool, she is nice, I like her”

“yeah.... and my parents come tomorrow...” she didn´t got any answer from tobin “tobin?”

“yes, there are photographers here give me a second” alex waited patienly “yeah we can talk now”

“where are you?”

“in the bathroom...”

“tobs...” she could feel the tears forming in her eyes and let out a lightly snif

“is okay lex, I love you, don´t cry, don´t do this to me when you are so far away” tobin was beginning to feel sad too

“but I don´t like to put you in this position...” this time alex´s voice sound broke

“no babe is okay you didn´t put me in this position, I love you, I want to be with you and this is part of your world it just... it just took me by susprise I was like preparing to all this but it shocked me when I was in the middle of that, but is okay a get used to it, but don´t cry because you are going to make me cry and a beautiful girl like you can´t cry, your eyes are to beautiful to cry” if alex wasn´t crying before for the situation was crying this time for the beautiful words of her girl

“you are too perfect, you know” said alex between snifs

“nah my girlfriend is more perfect than yours” tobin began to feel alex´s smile trough the phone

“hahaha no way heath.... I love you”

“i love you too and don´t cry, enjoy the day with your sister and tomorrow with your parents, is going to be ok they love you”

“okay”

“and smile”

“love you”

“love you too, bye”

 

Tobin POV

 

Tobin ended the call and took a few seconds in the bathroom before go out, she was acting like all this situation wasn´t affecting her but in the bottom was killing her, she went out the bathroom to the table where ashlyn and kelley were almost ending their food

“dude why do you have that face?” asked ashlyn with the food in her mouth

sigh “alex´s parents are going tomorrow to portugal...”

“ouch”

“yeah and in the middle of the call some photographers came and I had to hide in the bathroom to talk with alex” said tobin with her hands in her face

“you are in trouble” said kelley chewing her burger

“do you think?” asked tobin sarcastically 

 

Alex POV

 

Alex came to the room the she was sharing with ali and lay down in her bed while ali come out the bathroom drying her hair with a towel

“tobin called you?” alex just motion a yes with her head “how it ended?”

“she ended talking with me in a bathroom because some photographers were taking pictures” ali responded with a sigh “i don´t know ali I don´t want to put her trough all this”

“what is her opinion?”

“she said that she doesn´t care that she will get used to it, but I know how private tobin is, I know how it affect her”

“look alex, she kind it knew it when she was dating you”

“that is the problem she didn´t knew it at the begining”

“what?”

“when we met she didn´t knew who I am, after a couple of days talking and stuff and took it to a nike shop and show her a picture of me you know of those with nike clothes and at the beginning she didn´t knew who I was I had to explain, after she knew about servando and all the pressuare and.... I don´t know I just don´t want to be trough all that stuff again” alex beginning to cry again

“no... shhhhh... alex is ok” the defender comforted alex, letting the forward cry while she hugged her

“i preffer to broke up with her before make her suffer like servando suffered”

“hey no alex no, listen to yourself, do you really think that broking up with she is going to suffer less than with you?”

“i don´t know ali, this is so hard, she doesn´t understand this life, all the traveling, the media, the fans and no privacy; at least you have the hope with ashlyn that is a soccer player too and she can be part of the team too, but tobin?”

“ok first you can be in panick a left everything because is hard we are not soccer player because is easy, she will get used to it like HAO´s husband and captain rampone´s husband, she doesn´t have to be a soccer player or part of the soccer world to understand and make the relationship work”

“i don´t know ali, today jeri came and told me that my parents come tomorrow and they want to talk with me about tobin”

“and what are you going to tell them?”

“i don´t know, I mean the pictures are very clear i´m not going to say no but i´m not ready to say that...”

“that you are dating a girl?”

sigh “i think i´m going to try to sleep and see what happen tomorrow”

“think about it alex”

 

_good night babe from this part of the world i´m going to sleep i´ll write you tomorrow love you_

 

Tobin POV

 

In the other side of the world tobin recived the text message from alex, it was still early and it left many hours till the sleep time and she didn´t wanted more that sleep in the same bed as alex but they were separated by many miles and tomorrow she will be talking alone with her parents about the two of them

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang on the drama will begin


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that i took some time to update i´m full with my job and sometimes is hard to write but here it is hope you enjoy, i write it quickly sorry for any mistake that it could have
> 
> WARNING  
> This chapter have some hard conversations and strong words between alex and her dad

Alex POV 

The next morning felt like alex had the weight of the world in her shoulders, she was in her own head all day, since she woke her contact even with ali was strictly the necessarily, she took her breakfast almost alone and quickly to prevent any contact with her teammates. Till it was the time zone to call tobin.

Tobin POV

Tobin didn´t slept too much, thinking in all the possibilities of the conversation of alex´s parents, what they could say, how they could react… all this was in tobin´s head till she felt asleep at 4 am, she was in a deep sleep dreaming with alex when she could hear in her dream alex´s ringtone, she need two calls to figure out that it was an actual phone call, from alex, from the other side of the world.

“shot, is her” yell tobin running from her bed to her desk where her cellphone was “auch” whisper tobin after she hit her foot with one of the legs of the desk “hello, babe, alex?”

“babe what happen?”

“i…was…sleeping”

“oh no babe, go back to sleep, i´ll call you later”

“no no no, i´m awake, what happen babe? You talk with your parents?”

“no, tonight”

The girls sight at the same time

“how do you feell?” ask tobin

“um, I don´t know I was talking with ali last night and I don´t know, I mean, I can´t denied anything the pictures are very clear, but I don´t know…. I don´t know what is my dad going to say, my sister told me that my mom took it good but i´m nervous”

“I want to be there with you” said tobin feeling the tone of the football player

“no tobin you can´t keep traveling around the world to see me in every country that I am”

“why not? I have money that I don´t spend and what better way to spend it that traveling around the world to see my superstar girlfriend” tobin could feel alex´s smile trough the phone

“you can´t say that”

“why not? You are a superstar and you are my girlfriend” tobin was feeling how alex mood was increasing

“because if say things like that, it makes me want to kiss and I can´t right now” said alex 

“I can send you a kiss trough the distance, look” tobin made a kiss sound “there you go, you received?”

“yes” was the only thing that alex could say, she felt her heart grow very time that she was with tobin “I would like you to be here with me tonight”

“I will be with you babe, you´ll see”

“yeah?”

“yeah, you´ll see babe”

“I love you babe”

“love youuu tooo”

“I got to go”

“yeap, bye babe”

“bye”

Tobin could never imagine the effect that only a phone call from her did to the football star, right now alex felt like she could go to the dinner and had the “talk” with her parents.

Alex POV

Even a WWC match coulc make alex this nervous, she showered 2 hours before the dinner and spent the rest of the time trying to figure out what to wear, ali saw her with half amusement and concerned she had never seen alex in that state she even thought to call abby, but she decided to take the situation by her own hands.

“hey alex, relax ok, you are going to have dinner with your parents, yes I know is a different situation but…”

“aliiiii, I don´t know what to wear” whined alex

“why don´t you use something nice like that dress” 

“is too formal”

“that blouse with jeans?”

“aaaahhh” said alex with her hands in her face

“ok, morgan, listen to me” ali was using her game voice “you are going to wear something that you have in that suitcase and you are going to go downstairs to the restaurant and have that talk   
with your parents, do.you.understand?” alex was in shock with ali scary game attitude 

“ok” one thing was to see ali in the field with that attitude but outside of the field was totally scary

“ok, so get dressed while I call ash” ali had her sweet attitude again, after a couple of minutes alex was done she had

Alex was cheking her outfit in the mirror, almost done when a knock sound in the door

“I go!” yell ali running to the door “end getting ready” alex´s hand were shaking she almost couldn´t get her make up done, she was entering in the zone like she does in the uswnt game, when ali open the bathroom door “ oh my god, oh my god, open it” said the defender entering to the bathroom with a box in her hands

“what is it?”

“I don´t know, one of the person that work in the hotel bring it and said that it was a special deliver to miss morgan” ended ali with a playfull tone, alex open the box clueless till she saw the ring that was inside

“A RING!! OH MY GOD!” yell ali

“shhhhhh no ali, is not what you think, is tobin´s ring”

“is tobin´s ring and is not what I think” said ali with her brow arching

“I mean.. is… is her ring… is not… is her ring, she got it many years ago and she always use it” said alex with a dumb smile in her face

“mmmhhmmm heath whatever you said” alex ignore ali´s comment while she saw tobin´s rong in her own hand before send a text to the other girl

You did not send me your own ring! 

Alex ended her make up before receive tobin´s answer, quicker than alex hope considering time zone

Well is your ring now ;)  
love you  
I told you that I will be with you  
How you did it?  
When you travel so much and your brother always forget her things in other country you learn a couple of things 

Alex was texting with tobin since she leave the room till she saw her family outside of the hotel´s restaurant

I´m going in, wish me luck :*   
Love you, good luck kiss :*

Alex saw her family and felt the tension in the salute from her dad, her mom give a sign that she had to ignore him.

“why we don´t go inside?” asked her mom

“yeah” alex and her mom and sister had a light conversation, till they found the restaurant´s manager in the door

“good night miss morgan, we were waiting you and your family, follow me i´ll show you, the table” all follow the guy and share a strange look, all the situation was weird to alex but she follow it thinking that it was just a nice thing that the restaurant was making for her as a public figure “this is your private table, i´ll send your waitress in a couple of minutes” said he guy before leave the family alone in in the private area where the table was located. The family saw that their spots were marked by their names by papers in their plates, but alex was the only one with a little gift that she knew it wasn´t from the restaurant. It was a bag of peanuts, that made alex smile and nobody understood her strange behavior, even sending tobin a quick text message.  
I love all this babe, you are perfect thank you

Alex was waiting tobin text when her dad ruin her happy moment. 

“what means all this, alex?”

“what means what, dad?”

“all this alex, the private area, that bag of peanuts, your weird behavior”

“well obviously tobin made all this for us” said alex proudly 

“tobin!?” said alex’s dad with a disgusting tone

“yes tobin, my girlfriend!”

“I knew it, I knew that she was no good since the moment I saw the way she saw you”

“in what way dad?” alex and her dad were not yelling but they were talking each other in a way that they never had, her mom and alex´s sister were just listen the fight

“like, like, that way” point her dad

“what way dad say it”

“with that love in her eyes”

“and why is that bad?” asked alex´s mom

“because she is a girl and alex is a girl and she is a famous soccer player, how do you know that she is not with you for your fame?”

“because she didn´t knew who I was till I told her”

“she could be faking”

“stop dad, stop it” said alex´s sister this time

“no!” said alex´s dad with his fist in the table “I didn´t raise you to be a….”

“a what dad”

“a lesbian!” in that moment the waitress came to the table giving to the family a few seconds of silence to think about the situation, after the waitress took the order and give the family some space.

“why alex?” alex´s dad broke the silence again this time with some hurt in his voice

“why not dad?” answer alex with defiance tone, his only answer was a sigh “you teach me to love everybody no matter what…. And she show me this love in this short period of time that I never had even with Servando all those years, she didn´t care if I was famous or the attention or anything, she had travel to Canada and Portugal to see, to.just.see.me for a couple of days, when Servando couldn´t travel to another state to see me, so forgive me if I choose her over Servando, so i´m done and gone” said alex standing up from the table leaving her parents and sister in silence. She walk out from the restaurant and went to one of the hotel´s garden to breath some fresh air and call tobin

Tobin POV

“That you did what!” yell ash with a shock voice

“i… send… her… my…ring” repeated tobin for third time, all the craziest were all together in tobin´s room while she worked in some things for the blog

“wow tobin, how romantic” joked casey

“I didn´t knew you were such a romantic” said Kelley with a playfull tone

“that is all that you have to say…” said tobin with a serious playfull tone, when she received a call in her phone from an unknown number “yes, hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh who can be calling tobin??
> 
> I think i can have another chapter later


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short one

 

Tobin POV

“yes….mmhhmmm…. ok…..yes….ok….thank you” said tobin, while her friends stood in silence trying to understand the call, till she ended the call

“oookkk, tobs what was that” asked casey very serious, tobin just smile to the phone

“that was….that was national geographic offering me a job”

“OH MY GOD! TOBS!” in that moment when all her friend were congratulating her, the missed call from alex showed up in her phone

“dude, alex called me”

“well call her back and give her the good news” said Ashlyn and in that moment tobin understood what that call could mean to her and alex

Alex POV

After a few minutes of silence trying to relax her heart and her mind of what had happen, she called tobin to find that she was already having a call, what was strange to alex because tobin rarely used her phone, calling alex and texting the craziest was the only thing that she used her phone, but before she called her again her mom found alex sitting in a bench

“alex?” said alex’s mom asking carefully she didn´t knew how alex was feeling after that conversation with her dad

“yes, mom”

“are you ok?”

“yes, i´m trying to call tobs but she have another call so…”

“no, I mean with what happen with your dad?”

*sigh* “yes, I mean…i´m shock by the way he took it but… I like tobin, I like to be with her”

“he needs time, he thinks that he failed to you and to himself”

“yeah but that kind of reaction is not going to make the situation easier, all this was and still is hard for me ok, I mean, I know what all this can mean to my career but I love her mom, I love to be with her, she makes me happy, I just wish that she be a girl wasn´t such a big deal” alex was beginning to break in front her mom “I just want to be happy with her, but I know that this part of my life is not easy for her too and I don´t want to make her unhappy and if that means that I have to let her be free… I will mom” at this point the tears were running from alex´s eyes

“oh baby” said alex´s mom before hug her daughter

Tobin POV

All the craziest were talking nonstop about tobin´s call while she was with her full attention on her phone waiting for alex´s call, when tobin´s mom came to the house and all the girls went running to her.

“Oh my god, mrs heath you will not believe what happen, tobs received a call and….” said all the girls at the same time

“ok ok ok girls one at a time” said tobin´s mom trying to control the caos

“ok toby talk” said Ashlyn pushing tobin to her mom

“um… I received a call…”

“oh no babe alex?” asked mrs heath worried

“no, no, well I mean, yes she called but I was talking with another person”

“who? Tobin I don´t understand, stop mumbling”

“well I received a call from the people I send some of my jobs a few months ago” said tobin trying that her mom understand the clue, her mom needed a couple of seconds to understand it.

“OH MY GOD TOBIN, NATGEO CALLED?” yell her mom in shock

“yes”

“oh my god!” all the women went running to hug the blogger “why don´t you call alex and tell her the news?” in the bottom only tobin knew how bittersweet this news was, this was going to make harder their relationship, alex will be traveling around world playing soccer and tobin will be traveling the world working with the most exotic wildlife and places, this was going to be an important decision to make, this a decision that she didn´t think about it till this moment when her dreams were coming true, the work of her dreams and the girl of her dream and she knew that she had to quit to one of the two things, she had to make the hardest decision of her life

“yeah, i´m going to call her” only her mom could feel the change in the mood of the blogger when she went outside to call the football player

Alex POV

Alex cried for a couple minutes in the arms of her mom, till she calmed down and exchanged a knowing silence between the two of them

“you need to step up baby, if you want to be with tobin, stay with tobin, forget what you father said he can be a hard head sometimes but if he could see how happy you are he will understand, if tobin make you happy don´t quit to your happiness for some comments of people that doesn’t know you, you are not a quitter you are a fighter and as soccer you will fight for your happiness with tobin…” as a sign in that moment tobin called back alex “and the happiness is calling” said alex´s mom giving her a kiss in the head before leave her daughter alone watching the smile in her face

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i have been giving long to what i had think to this story so lets speed up this a little bit, casey will become a little villian (don hate me) and alex and tobin will be thinking about their future

Alex POV

“hi baby!” said alex with a cheer voice trying to hide all her past emotions

“hey superstar!” answer the other brunette trying the hide her emotions too but a share silence showed that they had her heads in other place “how… how it went?” alex only answer was a long sigh “that bad?”

“I don´t know” alex saw that she was using that line pretty much lately “he just behave like a dad I think”

“how it was alex?” tobin could feel that she wasn´t saying all

“he said things and I said things and I leave him”

“what he said to you?” the protective side of tobin was showing up

“it doesn´t matter” alex mood was getting low again

“IT matter, it matter for me, you are important for me and i´m not going to allow to anyone even your dad said bad thing to you” tobin didn´t received an answer from alex but she knew that she was crying, she could feel that she was crying even through that phone “don´t cry alex, please” alex smiled

“you can´t know that”

“I know it because i´m there with you, remember” alex saw tobin´s ring in her hand

“I miss you”

“I miss you too beautiful, you need to rest babe why don´t you go to sleep today was a hard physically and emotionally” alex didn´t answer anything she just wanted to listen tobin´s voice “we need you at your 100% for the next game”

“my next goal is going to be for you”

“that is the girl that I love, you need to win that cup and bring it home so we can celebrate it”

“and how we are going to celebrate it?”

“I have a few ideas but you have to win that cup first and i´ll tell you”

“mmmmm ok, promise?”

“pinky promise”

“you are dumb” said alex laughing

“I loooove youuuu too” only those words could make alex smile

“bye babe”

“bye” said tobin with a shy voice

“hung up first”

“oh no alex we are not going to do that hung up”

“but hung up first” whined alex

“no! I called you you hung up” alex whined again “ooookkk, i´ll hung up”

“yes! I won! Love you babe, bye”

“yeah yeah love you too, bye”

 

Tobin POV

Tobin ended the call and spend a couple of seconds seeing her lock screen a picture of her and alex eating pizza

“you didn´t tell her anything about nat geo” casey broke tobin´s trance

“duuude you almost killed me”

“you didn´t tell her about the call” repeated casey

Sigh “I didn´t want to tell her anything, she had a hard conversation with her dad and she is recovering from her injury and she is in the other side of the world playing a tournament, when she get back we can talk about it”

“she will be back in a couple of weeks tobin, you don´t have weeks to say yes to natgeo”

“who said that I will say yes to them?” casey studied tobin for a couple of minutes

“you will be very stupid if you say no to them”

“alex is the love of my life, casey”

“you can´t know, you only have a couple of weeks with her and you have all your life dreaming to work with natgeo, tobin come on!”

“no casey, come on you can´t tell me that I have to quit to alex to have the job of my dreams”

“you don´t have to quit to anything, you don´t have natgeo calling you for nothing I mean is natgeo is the work of your dreams and you have to tell alex that and if she is the love of your life she will understand and she will support you”

“but I don´t want to be in that situation again, I don´t want to choose between my job and who make me happy”

“i´m not saying that you have to choose, but if you have to choose between those two things is because something is not right, think about it tobs” ended casey before leave tobin thinking.

Tobin and alex tough all night about their situation, alex about her family, her career, her chances with tobin and her happiness, while tobin tough about the opportunity of her life or the love of her life while the words of casey were in her head all night.

The next couple of days were easier but fill of doubts and overthinking, alex didn´t play for a couple of games till the coaches felt she was ready, tobin spend those days getting busy doing some stuffs for the blog and if tobin were shy before now she was almost a hermit she only left her room to eat and had some social contact with her family and her friends, they were used to it that was how tobin behave when she was working for the blog but lately they saw the diference between the “working tobin” and the “evasive tobin” they respected her privacy but they talked about what was happening with alex and the natgeo work; alex and tobin stood in touch trough text messages and phone calls but the time zone differences and alex working to get back to play and tobin working for the blog their time were reduced. The things were in that way till the coaches were satisfied with alex recovery to put her in in the second half of the semifinal and of course their best fans were in front of the tv to watch her, Ashlyn and Kelley of course were in dumb mode till they saw ali and hope come on screen and tobin was making fun of them till alex was on camera and of course she ate her words when she almost dropped her drink.

But when tobin saw alex on the tv screen getting ready to go in for Sydney and saw that she had her ring marked by tape on her finger she was speechless she felt like her heart could explode, not only for finally see her at least on tv but she had her ring, she was using her ring on the field, she knew that football player can´t go to the field with jewelry only if was very special for them they could mark it with tape, like abby did with her marry ring alex was using tobin´s ring while tobin was thinking all that everybody in the room could see the heart eyes that she was giving alex trough the tv and when alex came in she cheered like she was on the stadium.

Ashlyn, Kelley and tobin watched the game in silence very focused in what their loves one were doing, at the end they won the game 2-0 even if alex didn´t score tobin never get tired of watching alex play. And when they knew that alex was going to start the final against Germany they were nervous all day, now it wasn´t just the team who they wanted to win but now they were their friends and loves one representing their country and they were dreaming to be there with them in the future.

The game against Germany was like other in the past was intense, it was physical the two teams were leaving their all in the field ali was running up and down the field and ash was impressed, hope was stopping all the shots that the Germans forward shoot an Kelley was with all her focus in the keeper, but tobin was a mix of excitement and nervous for alex and her injury everytime that one of the german defender hit her tobin´s heart almost stop till she was on her feet again, when alex made a goal tobin couldn´t hide her emotions and scream like no other and when alex kissed the ring and saw to the camera tobin could hide her smile, the uswnt won the game 3-2 with a dramatic head goal from abby, they were going to receive in a couple of days their friends like champions of the Algarve cup.

“well girl, we have a welcome party to organize for the girls when they come to the us” announced tobin´s mom when the stream ended all the girls squealed of excitement, and began to talk about what to do while tobin wrote a text to alex.

“you know that you have to tell her in that party tobin, you can keep doing that to her and yourself” casey use the moment of caos to have a little talk with tobin, but tobin ignored her she kept writing the the message congratulating the team “tobin you can´t keep doing like nothing is happening, you have to talk with her”

“casey leave me alone, let me enjoy this moment with her” tobin whisper to her

 

Alex POV

“hi baby!” said alex with a cheer voice trying to hide all her past emotions

“hey superstar!” answer the other brunette trying the hide her emotions too but a share silence showed that they had her heads in other place “how… how it went?” alex only answer was a long sigh “that bad?”

“I don´t know” alex saw that she was using that line pretty much lately “he just behave like a dad I think”

“how it was alex?” tobin could feel that she wasn´t saying all

“he said things and I said things and I leave him”

“what he said to you?” the protective side of tobin was showing up

“it doesn´t matter” alex mood was getting low again

“IT matter, it matter for me, you are important for me and i´m not going to allow to anyone even your dad said bad thing to you” tobin didn´t received an answer from alex but she knew that she was crying, she could feel that she was crying even through that phone “don´t cry alex, please” alex smiled

“you can´t know that”

“I know it because i´m there with you, remember” alex saw tobin´s ring in her hand

“I miss you”

“I miss you too beautiful, you need to rest babe why don´t you go to sleep today was a hard physically and emotionally” alex didn´t answer anything she just wanted to listen tobin´s voice “we need you at your 100% for the next game”

“my next goal is going to be for you”

“that is the girl that I love, you need to win that cup and bring it home so we can celebrate it”

“and how we are going to celebrate it?”

“I have a few ideas but you have to win that cup first and i´ll tell you”

“mmmmm ok, promise?”

“pinky promise”

“you are dumb” said alex laughing

“I loooove youuuu too” only those words could make alex smile

“bye babe”

“bye” said tobin with a shy voice

“hung up first”

“oh no alex we are not going to do that hung up”

“but hung up first” whined alex

“no! I called you you hung up” alex whined again “ooookkk, i´ll hung up”

“yes! I won! Love you babe, bye”

“yeah yeah love you too, bye”

 

Tobin POV

Tobin ended the call and spend a couple of seconds seeing her lock screen a picture of her and alex eating pizza

“you didn´t tell her anything about nat geo” casey broke tobin´s trance

“duuude you almost killed me”

“you didn´t tell her about the call” repeated casey

Sigh “I didn´t want to tell her anything, she had a hard conversation with her dad and she is recovering from her injury and she is in the other side of the world playing a tournament, when she get back we can talk about it”

“she will be back in a couple of weeks tobin, you don´t have weeks to say yes to natgeo”

“who said that I will say yes to them?” casey studied tobin for a couple of minutes

“you will be very stupid if you say no to them”

“alex is the love of my life, casey”

“you can´t know, you only have a couple of weeks with her and you have all your life dreaming to work with natgeo, tobin come on!”

“no casey, come on you can´t tell me that I have to quit to alex to have the job of my dreams”

“you don´t have to quit to anything, you don´t have natgeo calling you for nothing I mean is natgeo is the work of your dreams and you have to tell alex that and if she is the love of your life she will understand and she will support you”

“but I don´t want to be in that situation again, I don´t want to choose between my job and who make me happy”

“i´m not saying that you have to choose, but if you have to choose between those two things is because something is not right, think about it tobs” ended casey before leave tobin thinking.

Tobin and alex tough all night about their situation, alex about her family, her career, her chances with tobin and her happiness, while tobin tough about the opportunity of her life or the love of her life while the words of casey were in her head all night.

The next couple of days were easier but fill of doubts and overthinking, alex didn´t play for a couple of games till the coaches felt she was ready, tobin spend those days getting busy doing some stuffs for the blog and if tobin were shy before now she was almost a hermit she only left her room to eat and had some social contact with her family and her friends, they were used to it that was how tobin behave when she was working for the blog but lately they saw the diference between the “working tobin” and the “evasive tobin” they respected her privacy but they talked about what was happening with alex and the natgeo work; alex and tobin stood in touch trough text messages and phone calls but the time zone differences and alex working to get back to play and tobin working for the blog their time were reduced. The things were in that way till the coaches were satisfied with alex recovery to put her in in the second half of the semifinal and of course their best fans were in front of the tv to watch her, Ashlyn and Kelley of course were in dumb mode till they saw ali and hope come on screen and tobin was making fun of them till alex was on camera and of course she ate her words when she almost dropped her drink.

But when tobin saw alex on the tv screen getting ready to go in for Sydney and saw that she had her ring marked by tape on her finger she was speechless she felt like her heart could explode, not only for finally see her at least on tv but she had her ring, she was using her ring on the field, she knew that football player can´t go to the field with jewelry only if was very special for them they could mark it with tape, like abby did with her marry ring alex was using tobin´s ring while tobin was thinking all that everybody in the room could see the heart eyes that she was giving alex trough the tv and when alex came in she cheered like she was on the stadium.

Ashlyn, Kelley and tobin watched the game in silence very focused in what their loves one were doing, at the end they won the game 2-0 even if alex didn´t score tobin never get tired of watching alex play. And when they knew that alex was going to start the final against Germany they were nervous all day, now it wasn´t just the team who they wanted to win but now they were their friends and loves one representing their country and they were dreaming to be there with them in the future.

The game against Germany was like other in the past was intense, it was physical the two teams were leaving their all in the field ali was running up and down the field and ash was impressed, hope was stopping all the shots that the Germans forward shoot an Kelley was with all her focus in the keeper, but tobin was a mix of excitement and nervous for alex and her injury everytime that one of the german defender hit her tobin´s heart almost stop till she was on her feet again, when alex made a goal tobin couldn´t hide her emotions and scream like no other and when alex kissed the ring and saw to the camera tobin could hide her smile, the uswnt won the game 3-2 with a dramatic head goal from abby, they were going to receive in a couple of days their friends like champions of the Algarve cup.

“well girl, we have a welcome party to organize for the girls when they come to the us” announced tobin´s mom when the stream ended all the girls squealed of excitement, and began to talk about what to do while tobin wrote a text to alex.

“you know that you have to tell her in that party tobin, you can keep doing that to her and yourself” casey use the moment of caos to have a little talk with tobin, but tobin ignored her she kept writing the the message congratulating the team “tobin you can´t keep doing like nothing is happening, you have to talk with her”

“casey leave me alone, let me enjoy this moment with her” tobin whisper to her

“don´t you think that is a better idea to think what are you going to tell her now and when she come have the talk with her?” insisted casey

“casey” sigh “I just…I just want to forget about all that drama now…”

“you can´t forget it, you have to think what to do, because when she come the us you have to talk with her about the future of the two of you”

“I know, I know”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one....The uswnt come to the US, they have a welcoming party in tobin´s house and Casey will become in a kind of villain now, so hold up

The uswnt was returning to the us the next day, alex and tobin couldn´t saw each other for a couple of days while the team ended their obligations with their sponsors and the federation, that give the craziest an opportunity to make a true American party to the girls they couldn´t invite the complete team it would give the heath´s house too much attention but they were sure that ali, hope and alex would be there.

The day come and everybody were prepare for receive the football players, ash and whitney were in the grill and the rest of the girls were inside the house making the salad and ending the décor of the house all in blue, white and red; while tobin was in panic upstairs trying to figure out what to wear

“casey please you can bring tobin before the girls come”

“of course” said casey going to tobin´s room founding the girl fighting with her clothe still in her underwear “what are you doing still in boxers and sport bra?”

“jesus Christ casey you scare the hell out of me!” said tobin with her hands on her chest

“well you are going to scare the rest of the girls if go downstairs like that” casey pointed the lack of clothes on tobin´s body

“I don´t know what to wear” whined tobin

“since when tobin care that much about what is she going to wear?” joked casey with a straight face

“since she is dating a world know football player” answer tobin with a straight face while casey studied the brunette in silence

“I don´t want that my friend change just because she is dating some girl”

“she is not just a girl casey, she is alex morgan”

“I thought that you didn´t care that she is alex morgan” tobin felt those words was like a hit in the face that woke her up “you know that girl? That girl was my best friend, the girl that was dreaming to work for natgeo and didn´t care about her clothes or the name or title of a person just who they are… inside…... If you find that girl again just let me know” casey leave tobin in the room, when she went downstairs she found the three football players in the living room “hi!, um… congratulations, welcome” said to the girls till she cross with alex who watched her asking for tobin “she is upstair getting ready” was all the she said to the forward, alex wanted to go upstair and give her girlfriend a kiss but she knew that she had to wait.

After a few minutes the girls were scattered through the living room where hope was telling all the stories of the matches with Kelley at her side; ali, ash and whitney were in the grill with ash trying to teach ali how to grill, ali making like she was interesting in that and whitney just enjoying the show; alex, casey and tobin´s mom were in the kitchen finishing the rest of the meal when tobin came hugging alex pressing her front to alex´s back, casey and mrs heath saw the exchange and knew that was her time to leave the kitchen trying to give the duo a little privacy if that was possible in a house full of people.

“hi” said a shy alex enjoying the warm of tobin, the other girl didn´t said anything just kissed alex on her temple “I miss you” tried again the football player this time turning around to see tobin´s face with a somber look “what is wrong baby”

“nothing I just miss you too” lied tobin this time giving alex a full hug smelling her perfume locking in her head

“aaawww baby I miss you too” answer alex without suspecting the lie

The rest of the night went good they ate and enjoyed each other companies and stories about football and college life with a few silent attempts from casey to tobin, to make her have “the conversation” with alex and tobin ignoring her, till tobin went to the bathroom and alex to the kitchen to have another drink moment that casey decided to use to talk with alex

“have you seen toby?” asked casey to alex, she giving her a smirk from the nickname that they have to tobin knowing how she didn´t like it

“yeah I think she is the bathroom”

“oh… you are going to stay here tonight?” asked tobin´s friend to directly to alex´s taste

“um, yeah in the guestroom”

“hey I didn´t want to make it sound like that i´m sorry” said casey feeling alex´s harsh tone

“don´t worry, I know that you are her best friend and I know that your job is to protect her, is nothing wrong with that, I would like to have such a protective friends like tobin have” said the football player sincerely

“she is very special to us”

“she is very special to me too” challenged alex this time

“all the people in this house love her, some since a longer time that another ones, but we all know how special is tobin”

“what do you mean casey”

“we all want the best for tobin, i´m not saying that you don´t want the best for her” said casey before alex could speak feeling the attitude from the footballer “ is just i´m concern that tobin haven´t give natgeo an answer about their offer and i´ll hope that you could help her to make her choose what is best for her” alex´s face was emotionless trying to process what she was saying

“you know the call that natgeo gave to tobin, a few months ago she send them a few things about her material and they call her last week offering her a job as photographer, you know that is her dream job, right” said casey innocently pouring her a drink receiving just a nod from alex “traveling the world to the most exotic places as a natgeo photographers with her work in the magazines of the world”

“right” said alex with a broken voice

“anyway i´m going back, you are going to stay here?” asked casey with an innocent tone

“yeah….um… I have a missed call from my manager” alex was trying to gather her thoughts while casey leave the kitchen to found tobin

“casey where is alex?”

“in the kitchen” said casey walking to the living room, the evasive behavior of casey was strange for tobin so she decided to go inside the kitchen to found alex with tears in her face in that moment all clicked in her head

“babe” said tobin with a soft tone

“you lied to me!” said alex

"babe listen to me"

"no, tobin, don´t...." alex took a breath before she will make a scene "why you didn´t tell me?"

"because... i don´t know... that was my dream and now you... i just don´t know"

"well i think you need a time to figure out what you want" those words hit tobin right in her stomach

"don´t do this alex"

"i´m going to the hotel with the other girls"

"alex, no don´t do this....i...i love you"

"i don´t believe you anymore"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh oh... your thoughts about casey? alex overreacted or she is right?


	26. Chapter 26

Alex leave tobin in the kitchen feeling more confused than she was before, she was zoned out; the three footballers had leave the house and the rest of the craziest cleaned the house, all have seen the strange situation between alex and tobin and when the forward decided to go to the hotel with the other girls instead of spend the night in the heath house they knew that something had happen, casey was strangely quiet and tobin was in the guestroom but Ashlyn was the only one that collected some courage to talk to her, finding her sitting on a chair watching blankly to alex´s bag that she left in the room before leave the house without any warning.

“What happened tobs?” said the blonde from the door of the room, tobin only answer was hide her face in her hands “alex wasn´t to spend the night here?” said the keeper pointing to alex´s bag

“she knows” said tobin after a sigh

“about what?”

“about natgeo”

“I don´t understand” said Ashlyn dumbly

“Casey told Alex about the natgeo call and now she is mad with me… I don´t know what she told her but now she hate me” said tobin this time with tears in her eyes “she had to give me the chance to talk with her but she preferred talk with her behind my back” tobin was more upset than sad

“I´m going to kill her” was the only thing that Ashlyn said

“Wait no!” said tobin running behind ashlyn to the living room where the blonde had tackle casey against the floor and all the craziest watching the scene unfold in front of them

“Ash leave her alone” said whitney trying to contain Ashlyn

“What did you said, casey?” the keeper was ignoring all her friends when tobin came and took Ashlyn away from casey and took her in her hands

“What did you said to alex?” said tobin with her hands on casey´s shirt

“What you had to told her” said casey taking tobin´s hands away from her shirt

“Why you didn´t give the chance to tobin to talk with her?” asked cheney taking tobin in her arms

“Because she is a snitch” said tobin trying to get Casey again and cheney stoping her with the help of whitney “I swear if alex broke with me because of you i´m never going to forgive you” those words resound between the friends who saw each other, tobin and casey´s shock face whe she saw what she had made to her best friend “now leave” said a broke tobin 

“Ok if that is what you want, ok” said casey leaving the house “but remember that you will be always my friend and I want the best for you”

“Casey please leave” said cheney before casey close the door behind her leaving a scary silence in the house “what do you want tobin?”

“I want to be alone”

“ok, we will clean and leave, ok?” the other girl didn´t answer she just began to walk to her room in silence trying to understand what had happen in the last couple of hours, in one second she was happy with alex at her side hearing all the stories of the tournament, at the next second her girlfriend was fighting with her and at the next she was kicking her best friend out of her house, she had all night staring at the billboard where she had all the picture of her friends, her travels and the pictures that she had taken of alex when they were in Algarve

 

Alex POV

Alex never stop crying since they leave the house, she was in the back of the car that the three footballers shared, hope was driving and ali was the copilot, any of the two girls said anything but hope and ali had a silent conversation in the car trying to figure out what had happen, in the second that the car reached the hotel´s parking lot alex leave the car leaving the keeper and the defender alone

“You have to talk with her”

“Why leave her alone”

“Something happened between her and tobin, you know that i´m no good with emotions you talk with her and i´ll talk with Kelley to try figure out what happened”

“Ok” said ali before leave the car following the forward to her hotel room that she had to share with her again, when she was in the room she found alex in the bathroom with the door locked “alex what happened?” after a few second she tried again “alex?” this time alex open the door to go directly to ali´s arm, the defender give the forward a few second to answer

“She has an offer of natgeo”

“And that is bad?” ali was trying to understand the situation

“She never told me”

“Well maybe she was scare of you reaction”

“Yeah but that was last week, and we talked and she never told me anything, her friend told me and….”

“And what alex”

“I don´t know ali, she told me that natgeo was her dream”

“What did tobin told you?”

“She told me that, that was her dream but now i´m her dream”

“So there you have your answer”

“Yeah but you don´t understand ali” said alex breaking their embrace and walking through the room “I don´t want to have that kind of relationship where one of us have to leave her dream to chase the other around the world, I don´t want her to be just the alex´s morgan girlfriend she is very talented and I want her to the world see her like she is, this incredible human being…”

“What are you talking about alex?”

“I mean she has this incredible opportunity of travel the world and do what she loves, her dream… and now I have the chance to play a world cup and maybe win it, my dream… we will be separate for months, she will be on one side of the world while i´m in another… and I don´t know maybe this is not our moment”

 

Tobin POV

Tobin spend almost all night just staring at her photographs in her billboard, in her computer and in her camera till the sleep beat her waking up by the light that came trough her window, to feel like she had the worst hangover of her life wishing that all that happened the night before was just a nightmare, but when she went to the guestroom her nightmare was true, she felt this huge pain in her hearth and in her stomach while she walked to the kitchen.

“Good morning baby” her mom as usual was making breakfast “the food is going to be ready any time soon”

“I´m not hungry”

“Hungry or not, you are going to eat, because you need all the strength to go talk with alex about what happen last night” tobin saw her with a shock look

“Did you hear something last night?”

“No I don´t need to hear to know what happen in my house, i´m a mom…. So eat and go to talk with her”

“But she doesn´t want to talk to me” whined tobin

“Tobin listen to me, she leaves the city today to begin the training to the world cup so if you wait after the world cup to talk with her is going to be too late, sometimes in a relationship you have to leave your pride and talk and admit that you made a mistake, i´m not saying that the mistake is yours” said mrs heath before her daughter could interrupted her “relationship are no easy, you have to fight through a lot of stuff to continue together some people make it others don´t, sometimes even if you want to, is no their time but only you can decided it…”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here we have "the talk" (don´t hate me). This chapter have soundtrack you can listen to let her go of the passenger or say something (i´m giving up on you) for this chapter, this is what i was listen to when i write it.  
> Ok so lets prepare the tears….

Alex POV

Alex woke up with the worst feeling that she had ever feel, she wasn´t mad about the situation with tobin anymore she had accepted that maybe this wasn´t their moment that maybe this was too much for them in this moment, but she saw how could that decision could hurt when she left her toothbrush in tobin´s house in the bag that she left last night in the guestroom and the image of tobin came to her mind again.

"Have you talk with tobin" ali asked carefully 

"No"

"What are you going to do? are going to leave to camp without talking to her?"

"I don´t know ali, i know that is no right but..." sigh

"I´m only saying that is no right that you leave her like that, we will be travling a lot for a couple of weeks and is no right to her and yourself" alex just gave the defender a look that made her know that she understood her "i´m just saying" said the ali with her hands in the air before leaving the room to get coffee, alex knew that she had to talk with tobin but she just wished to have that chance now before leaving to camp

 

Tobin POV

Tobin follow her mom advice and went to the hotel before the team would leave, before alex left without talking to her. She was in the hotel´s lobby trying to figured out how to reach the floor where the team was, Ashlyn told her that they were in the fifth floor so she was going to take the elevator when the coach went out from it, in a second tobin took her snapback and flip it so she could hide her face with it while she walk very casually to the stairs she had to do it if she wanted to talk with alex if the coach was in the lobby that means that they had to get there too in a few minutes, she run faster that she thought till she was in the fifth floor, she had the door in front of her she took a breath and opened it but she found an empty hall and felt the fear in her body while she began to run through it, following a noise of people talking till she found the team in the hall, her eyes immediately tried to found alex but theirs eyes found tobin first

“hey what is doing alex´s puppy here?” asked Sydney in a voice that made the team´s attention turn to tobin

“I need to talk with her”

“You can´t be here” said abby coming out from her room

“I need to talk with her please” pleaded tobin to the girls they shared a glance between them they didn´t know what had happen between them but they saw alex´s mood that morning but no one said anything till ali broke the silence

“Tobin you know”

“Ali please… I know… but please I can´t let her go like that I need to talk with her” said tobin taking ali´s hand between hers

“You have twenty minutes till we have to leave” said abby watching her watch

“Room 515” said ali giving tobin her key and began to run to room with the eyes of the team on her she made a quick prayer before open the door, coming inside to room and closing the door behind her finding alex making her baggage

“Ali have you seen my nike purple jacket?” asked alex with her back to the door

“You…you leave it in my house” said tobin with a shy voice that made alex froze in the spot before turn around to see her “I know that you are still mad at me and I didn´t want to have this conversation with you through the phone and I didn´t want to leave this till the end of the world cup, so i´m here lex” said tobin with a stoic tone

“Tobs no, no right now I have to…”

“I know we have twenty minutes they are going to tell us when the time is over…”

“Tobin please…” said alex before tobin crashed their lips together putting all her feeling for the forward who responded taking tobin´s shirt to make her come closer till they had to separate for air “please…”

“Please let me explain ok… yes natgeo called and I didn´t tell because that was months ago before i met you, I send them my material and they never called I forget about it, but they called last week and I was excited first but then I began to think about us and what could mean that job to us, you traveling with soccer and myself traveling with natgeo and…”

“That is exactly the point tobs” said alex this time taking tobin hands between hers “you will be traveling to this exotic places taking the most amazing pictures and I will traveling playing football and I´m going to play in the world cup, I will be gone for a couple of months and if we win this year is going to be crazy and the next year is going to be the Olympics I will have this two years were I will be around the world and if you take this job you will be too and…”

“We can make it babe”

“You will accept it? The job?”

“Is my dream since I was in college”

“So that is the answer, you have to accept it”

“But I want to you be ok with that”

“My opinion doesn´t count anymore”

“It count to me”

“It has to stop counting tobin” tobin was shock by alex tone “I hope you accept this job and make your dream come true”

“What do you mean lex?” said tobin trying to denied what was happening

“You know what I mean tobs, this can´t happen, this is no our moment you…” tears began to roll from both girl´s eyes “ you have this amazing offer and amazing talent that you can´t waste”

“No alex, no!”

“Listen to me tobin, this was too good to be true”

“No alex, tell me that you don´t love me” said tobin trying to take alex between her arms again

“Because I love you i´ll let you free tobin”

“No alex, please” begged tobin again with her arms around alex

“Please tobin promise me that you will accept natgeo´s offer and you are going to show the world how amazing you are” said alex trying to bring tobin´s face to her and see her in the eyes “promise me tobin”

“And the promise that I made to my heart alex, what about that promise? what about my love?”

“Tobin please”

“No! Alex! No! what about our love? A world cup has more value to you that our love?”

“Tobin I already told you! I love you but this is too much for us right now!”

“Why?”

“Because this is what I want it since I was a kid tobin, I can´t had my mind in another place while i´m Canada, I have to be totally focus in the world cup and…”

“Ok alex if this is what you want, ok” said tobin trying to remove her tears with her hand “go and win your world cup and forget about me”

“Tobin” alex was totally broke from what had come out from her mouth how she had hurt tobin so much, but before she could said other thing it was a knock on the door

“Um, alex we have to go” said ali with a shy voice from the door before close the door to give the two girls privacy again

“Yeah go and win your world cup I hope you will be happy with it” said tobin leaving alex alone in the room “good luck Canada girls bring that cup home” said to the girls that were in the hall before took the elevator praying to not break crying yet no till she made it to the car at least.

When the elevator came to the lobby she found the coach jill in the door of the elevator with a face of discomfort “relax coach, this is the last time that you will see me” said tobin leaving the coach behind trying to reach her car before break there in the lobby, finding that all the entrance of the hotel was taken by the media she couldn´t go through them but she couldn´t stay there

“this way toby” a known voice broke her internal struggle she turn around and they were all the craziest minus casey waiting for her to take her home, tobin run to them to ashlyn´s arms where she was surrounded by the arms of the rest of her friends and there she began to cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that you hate me... but this is not over i promise


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here we have the alex´s after break up POV with a little flashback

Alex POV

After tobin left the room Alex heard her saying goodbye and wishing good luck to the team, but alex stood there motionless, she was in shock, she couldn´t move, she just stood there staring blankly to the spot where Tobin was crying for her a few minutes ago, but now she was gone, tobin was gone alex had break her heart and tobin will never forgive her in that moment everything was real tobin was gone she will accept the job and maybe alex will never see her again she was gone and the knot in her stomach and the pain in her chest made her knew that all that was true, she felt that knot coming up to her throat when abby came inside the room

“Kid we have to go” said the older women

“Right” said alex still in the same place

“We have to go alex” said abby coming closer to the forward trying to make her react

“Yeah yeah…. Um…” said alex trying to take her suitcase

“I will help you” abby took it from her hand

“I will too” said syd taking another suitcase

“Let´s go, let´s retouch your make up, put this sun glasses and let´s go” said ali trying to make the younger girl feel better.

Alex did everything that ali said but she was still in shock she was in automatic pilot, she felt like all that was another person´s life, she took the elevator with the girls went through the lobby, the media and all the fans outside the hotel but she didn´t wave to anyone she didn´t took any photo she felt like all the noise, that all the screams from the fans were far away, Sydney took her hand till the elevator and didn´t let her go till she was in the bus, she had her headphones but she wasn´t hearing music it was just another excuse to ignore people the team knew it and gave her space when she sat in the back of the bus.

 

_Flashback**_

_“Hey what is alex´s puppy doing here?” asked Sydney in a voice that made the team´s attention turn to tobin_

_“I need to talk with her”_

_“You can´t be here” said abby coming out from her room_

_“I need to talk with her please” pleaded tobin to the girls they shared a glance between them they didn´t know what had happen between them but they saw alex´s mood that morning but no one said anything till ali broke the silence_

_“Tobin you know”_

_“Ali please… I know… but please I can´t let her go like that, I need to talk with her” said tobin taking ali´s hand between hers_

_“You have twenty minutes till we have to leave” said abby watching her watch_

_“Room 515” said ali giving tobin her key and began to run to room with the eyes of the team on her she made a quick prayer before open the door, come inside to room and close the door behind her_

_“What the hell are you doing abby? The coach is going to kill her and suspend alex and kill us all if she found alex´s puppy in her room doing the dirty” said pinoe_

_“Hey don´t call her like that, her name is tobin, and they had a fight last night and now alex want to break up with her” ali was trying to control the team_

_"Break up with her?!!? What?!!” said hope in shock “but they… last night… that is why she didn´t spend the night there with her?”_

_“She would spend the night with her?” interrupt Sydney this time_

_“Yes, no, I mean… she would sleep in the guestroom”_

_“Yeah right” said pinoe in a fake whisper to Sydney_

_“Whatever, last night alex found out that natgeo offer tobin a job she had to travel around the world and she felt insecure about it and now she wants to break up with her, if she will do that I need to make a call” said ali searching for her phone “shoot I leave it in the room, someone give me a phone to call tobin´s friend”_

_“Someone give her phone” said abby with an_ authoritative tone “ _if this is going to end in a break up we must avoid a show to the media before the world cup, we need to cover up to the coaches and the media ok, broon, carli and hope cover alex with the coaches, ali and syd you will help alex to reach the bus without much attention from the media and fans that will be hard so we need to all the team cover the field till she make it to the bus, ok?” ended abby in captain mode_

_“You know that this is not a match right?” interrupted pinoe_

_“Ali is almost the time to go” said the older women ignoring the blonde´s comment_

_End of the flashback**_

They were already in the plane to the west coast, they will crossing the country to begin the preparation for the world cup trying to get along to the long travels and training, alex hadn´t say anything since they left the hotel she was still in automatic pilot with her sun glasses and headphones till abby sit next to her taking her headphones away, she knew that she wasn´t listen to music.

“If the coach ask you how do you feel, you made up something, we lied to them that you had wake up with flu symptoms” they didn´t knew that jill had seen tobin coming out the elevator, alex only answer was a stubborn glance “hey was that or tell them that you decided to end with that girl before the world cup and you know how they would behave, they will make you an intervention to be sure that you are ok and that will not affect your focus” pointed abby

“That will not affect my focus abby” said the forward speaking for the first time in the afternoon

“That is not what you are showing” abby was straight to point “ listen kid, I don´t know what happen between you and that girl and I don´t want to be like your mom, but I told you so, I told you to be careful, to not play games with people our life style is not easy no everybody gets it, you have to be very careful to who you let come inside your life, we are very passionate people alex, we don´t do things by halves, when we love we love with the 150% of our hearth” that made the other girl cry for the first time in the afternoon “and if a know something is that you really love her” said abby putting her arms around alex trying to comfort her

“I do love her abby but…”

“Hey I told I don´t know what happen between you two, but you don´t let the people that you love go, alex” with that alex untangle abby´s arm around her and looked the other woman in the eyes “ but if you let her go you have to accept that you have to continue with your life and she will do too, as a person you are allowed to suffer and cry for a couple of days but as a player you have permission to cry _tonight_ , but tomorrow when we land in the west coast you are going to dry your tears hide your pain and put your best face for the media and our fans, do you understand kid?” pointed abby but alex couldn´t answer the knot in her stomach that she had since she saw tobin for the last time in the hotel was now in her throat giving her the feeling that she couldn´t breathe anymore, she couldn´t choke her tears anymore, she broke in tears in that same moment and place.

She cried and sob in silence in her seat till she felt asleep and was awake for the sound of the voice of the captain telling the team that they will be landing in a short period of time, so alex decided to do what was best for her and the team she went to the bathroom put her make up on, made her hair and went out, when she was out the team was taking their stuff to leave the plane, the team went first following abby´s order to try to take a little bit of attention off alex, till abby and her were the last ones in the plane

“Are you ready kid?” said abby turning around before leave the plane to see alex face to face

“Yes” was the answer of the other girl after take a breath trying to take courage and strength trying to put her best smile

“Ok, let´s go win a world cup”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be tobin´s POV


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I don´t like to make you suffer, two more and I made it up, ok?   
> This is tobin´s break up POV and after the next one we get in track again, put some adele´s songs and hold out.

Tobin was escorted by her friends to ashlyn´s car, they put tobin in the back of the car with ashlyn and whitney in the front in case that the media would try to get a picture of tobin, thank god they went unnoticed with a little help of ash´s jeep. Tobin didn´t said anything since she saw them, they knew what had happen and were prepared for the worst but they never could prepare for for tobin´s reaction, she didn´t said anything, she was totally broke she just stared blankly through the car´s window with tears rolling from her eyes, all her friends had the hearth broken they had never saw tobin so broke, they were very concern about her behavior and their concern increased after they went to her house and she didn´t give a word even to her mom, she saw how broke her daughter was, but they never were prepared for what could happen next.

Tobin spent days in her room barely leaving it, only when her mom or any of the craziest made her go outside the room to eat or get shower but never saying anything all of them watching her carefully but never said anything she just went back to her room, to just stare blankly to the wall or the ceiling when she wasn´t in her computer trying to get her occupied without success till at the seventh day all the craziest went tired of tobin´s behavior and tried to make a plan to get her out of her room.

“She can´t spend the rest of her life like a hermit, she has to go outside and get over it” said Kelley with an exasperated tone

“But what do you want? we can´t drag her from her room in pj´s and made her go outside” reasoned cheney making all the girls think for a few seconds

“Or we can” said ashlyn with a rascal face

“What are you thinking?” said cheney with a scare tone

 

“Come on toby, you have to come out, or we are going to throw down the door” said the craziest at different times

“You know that she is not going to come out right” said cheney with a confident tone

“And why don´t you try” said ashlyn giving her space to go to the door cheney went there with a smirk in her face and saw each girl before knock the door authoritatively

“TOBIN POWELL HEATH YOU BETTER COME OUT OF YOUR ROOM NOW BEFORE I COME INSIDE!” said cheney with a motherly tone that gave chill to all the girls

“WHAT?!!!???” said tobin with the door open but still inside the room in that moment all the girls came inside in a stampede taking tobin, each girl had a leg or arm or part of her body before lift her from the floor to take her to the car “what the hell are you doing!!??? Mooooom??!!” screamed the girl “you know that kidnapping is a felony?”

“oh shut up, if you continue screaming we are going to do this like a true kidnapping and shut your mouth”

“MOM!!” screamed tobin again

“Girls I already leave the snacks in the car, have fun!” said mrs heath from the door before the girls left the house with tobin, she was in the middle of the back seat of ashlyn´s jeep between cheney and kelley with ashlyn and whitney in the front as usual.

“Where are going?” asked a bitter tobin

“To have a fun day” said cheney

“Fun!” answer tobin with a tone of sarcasm “what are we doing in the beach?”

“We are going to surf… well you and me and kelley are going to surf while cheney and whit get bored in the shore” said a happy ashlyn

“I´m on my pj´s genius”

“That doesn´t matter, we brought your swimsuit and your board” said kelley leaving the car to begin get prepared

“I´m not going” said tobin

“Tobin powell, listen to me you are going to put your swimsuit and grab your board and we are going to go surfing, ok? Because you know that we don´t have a problem to drag you to sea in your pj´s right?” said ashlyn mocking cheney´s motherly tone

“Ok, ok, jesus, i´m going”

“Haha look it works” pointed the blond

After a few hours of surfing where tobin was reluctant at the beginning she ended loosening and began to have fun with her friends, she did dumb tricks with kelley and ashlyn while whit and cheney gave them points for their surf habilities.

“Thanks dude” said tobin in a alone moment that she had with ashlyn in the ocean, kelley was surfing while they were on their boards feeling the waves under them

“No problem” said ashlyn with a shrug watching the sun come down “we all need some days like this sometimes, you know and more now that things will change soon”

“I know all of you will graduate soon” said tobin with her eyes in the same direction as ashlyn

Iis scary” said the blonde with thoughtful tone

“Yeah, in just a second your life can change”

“The uswnt want to call us for a camp after the world cup” blurted ashlyn, tobin felt a chill in her spine with just the name of the team “to cheney, kelley, whit and me, they want to test us, after the world cup a few of the players are going to retire and they told us that we could have a chance”

“That is so cool dude, all of you deserve it” ashlyn gave tobin a full dimple smile “I accepted natgeo´s offer” said tobin after a few seconds of silence but ashlyn didn´t gave her an answer “I don´t have anything here anymore”

“Tobin…”

“You will be gone soon an I can´t stay here where everything reminds me of alex, it hurts”

“You will kill it wherever you´ll go” said the blonde with a genuine smile

“Thanks” answer tobin with a genuine smile too.

That day they did everything that was a tradition for them, after they surfed, they went to eat to their favorite pizza place and shared their memories even spend the night all together in tobin´s house sleeping the living room like they did when they were younger, they spend the last couple of days with tobin before she had to leave to her first meeting with natgeo.

 

“Ok, baby please let me know when you land” said mrs with her daughter in her arms

“Yes mom” said tobin.

All her friends with her mom went to say good bye to her in the airport, she lied to them that she would go in a cab for all the traffic but deep down she wanted to avoid all the tears, slowly she said good bye to each one of them till her flight was anounced

“Ok, I have to go, I will go first to france and from there they are going to assign me where to go so I will don´t have a contact phone but I have all your number I will call you and you can send me emails and will answer you when I can, I love you” ended tobin trying not to cry

“ we looooveee youuu” said all the girls in unison with tears in her eyes

Tobin was in the line to get her ticket checked, she was trying to remember all of this moment, the smell of her friends and mom still in her shirt, the people even the weather she didn´t knew when she could come back, so she decided to lock in her memory to most that she could until she returned.

_The uswnt begin their official preparation for the world cup between their promise to their fans is to bring back the cup to the states and give them the third star_

Tobin´s attention was attracted for one of the tv that was near of the area were she was, it showed clips from the team, their practice and fragments of an interview of coach jill, till alex was on screen taking pictures and signin things to the fans.

"Bye lex" said tobin before give her ticket and beagn to walk to the plane

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was bittersweet to me  
> Is not the end.....Don´t hate me :(


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooookkkk i know that you are suffering so here is "the chapter" (no is not the end), just the time that they needed to put their feelings together, here it is

A few hours later tobin was landing in paris, france and she saw how she missed that city, the people maybe this was the best for her a fresh start. While in the other side of the world alex begin to prepare to the world cup, each one working for their dream, each one apart from the other.

“oh tobin nice to meet you, finally!” said a nice man that was waiting for her in the airport, the guy had a beard and was wearing clothes that resembled the clothes that the people use in the safaris in africa, tobin was shock by the man style but she tried to not show it, obviously he wasn´t french and obviously he worked for natgeo “I will be helping you with your things and to know your partner” said the man shaking her hand “I hope that you don´t mind to work with a partner?”

“no of course, no I worked with my brother for years”

“oh, of course… you must be hungry, let´s eat something and i´ll present you your partner”

“oui” answer tobin trying to break the ice and the formalism

“oh you are going to be so good here” said the man after a long laugh.

Once they were inside of a nice french café tobin ordered the usual croissant and coffee waiting the company of her mysterious partner.

“you´ll see tobin, you are new with us so we give you the best partner that you can wish, she is an expert in the asian part, she knows the culture, the countries, she will been doing her articles and you will work with her taking the photos till you get used to it and we can send you alone” tobin listened the man explain while she was eating her croissant “well here she is” said the man pointing to a brunette with green eyes and big smile coming to them “she is Christen Press she will help you” the man introduced the two girls “here you have your schedule you are going to travel through asia for a start and from there we will tell what are you going to do”

“thanks” said the two girls at the same time

 

****A few months later****

Tobin and Christen made their travel through asia, christen made articles about the best and exotic spots in asia mixing up with travel, food and yoga. Tobin was impressed by this girl and how natural she looked between all this people like she was born there and tobin was getting that flow from her.

Alex and the uswnt won the women´s world cup, how they promised to their fans they took the cup back home and give them the third star, in the celebration alex knew from ashlyn that tobin had accepted the job, that she had made her dream true, she was traveling through asia now but her friends and family didn´t know anything from her since weeks, she had left her cellphone at home.

 

****A year later****

The uswnt begin to prepare for the Olympics and this time in their roster is Ashlyn as second goalkeeper, whitney as one of the defenders, Kelley that now is called by the team as KAO become a defender and cheney is one of their best midfielders. The craziest and alex made the pact of forget everything that happened with tobin for the good of the team.

Tobin was now in new Zealand she enjoyed that country she could surf there and christen liked it to, she and tobin was in a relationship without attachment when they had to travel separately they did it and see each other when they had the chance, tobin knew about the good news for her friends making to the team, weeks later for an email the cheney send her, she couldn´t be happier, they even told her that they will send her a jersey from each one of them to france.

 

****Two years later****

Tobin had spent a few months in france enjoying some type of vacation that she had there but she couldn´t stay in one place too much time, she had to keep moving she traveled Europe, now she had a full collection of uswnt´s jersey and jackets, she knew that ashlyn had finally ask ali to marry her.

The craziest and tobin tried to see each other when she was in Europe but the simply idea of see alex again gave her chills she wasn´t ready. Alex knew about tobin been in Europe and she had heard something about a girl called christen but she couldn´t ask anything, now she was married to Servando.

 

****Four years later****

Tobin knew through cheney that alex was now married to Servando, she was playing now in a team in Orlando, but lauren never told her that she was working like a messenger between tobin and alex, she would tell to tobin things about alex and alex things about tobin

“you know if you want to know about her I can give you her email and you can write to her” said cheney from the bathroom of the hotel room that she was sharing with alex

“are you crazy!!” said alex coming to the bathroom with a horror face “I…I can´t… i´m married now to Servando and…”

“yeah, yeah… you are married and stuff and she is in south America now…”

“she is in south America?”

“yes, she is in some part of the Amazonas and I don´t know I haven´t know anything from her since weeks ago”

“she…she had send you some photos?” asked alex in a shy tone

“a married woman doesn´t ask for other people´s photos and worse if she is her ex?” cheney made alex feel guilty “ugh… what i´m going to do with the two of you?!!” cheney said in exasperated tone while she looked from a picture of tobin in her phone “here she is” said cheney giving alex her phone

“she looks happy” said alex watching the picture of tobin with a couple of kids

“she looked happier with you” the forward ignored lauren comment when she saw another picture

“she is…” alex pointed to the other girl in tobin´s picture

“she is christen” cheney studied alex reaction “tobin and her…”

“I don´t need to know cheney” said alex giving back her phone

“they are not together, well I don´t know, they are partners that is what she tell us”

“i´m happy for her, i´m married now and she deserve it”

 

****Eight years later****

Tobin was now in Africa after all this year she found her peace in the middle of wild animals and tribes she had become one of them, she had spent eight years far from her home, she had never came back, she had won a few Pulitzer awards, now she was a respected photographer of natgeo, she knew that the craziest still played with the uswnt, they were the oldest now they had a bunch of new kids in the team and even abby was in the team now as assistant coach, ashlyn married ali and now they had what ash called a “mini ali” but she couldn´t be happier, cheney and whitney were now married with kids and Kelley was trying to have more than chickens and dogs with hope.

“what is that?” said tobin coming to the living room where christen and others natgeo´s people were leaving a bunch of suitcase

“apparently we have been leaving all this things in different office of natgeo and now they are send them here” said christen dutifully

“wow… look I was thinking were I had leave them” said tobin amazed

“ha of course” said christen with sarcasm

“look my first camera, they were from when I began to work for natgeo” said tobin bringing the attention of her other colleagues photographers

“yeah a few Pulitzers ago” jocked christen

“tobin and this thing?” said one of the other photographers with an old camera in her hand

“hey watch it, that was my first camera from when I lived in the US, wow I thought I had lost it” since she took it in her hand she remembered the good times that, that camera kept

“let´s charge the battery to see tobin´s first photos” jocked other photographer.

The moment that tobin took that camera in her hands it was like all the flashbacks of her past came to her all the memories that made her cross the world trying to escape from them had hit her in the middle of Africa eight years later. After a few hours when the rest of the people went to sleep and forget about tobin´s old camera, she took it and began to see all her olds photos, all were there the photos of the craziest, the day that they spend in beach the day that she told them that she will accept the job, she began to go through the photos till she reached photos that she thought she had erased, from her trip to Hawaii with her brother, the trip where she met alex and there she saw the video that made to get to know alex faking an interview.

Flashback**

_“A new segment?”_  
“Yeah, the name of the segment is…Travel´s people is about the interesting people that we know in our travels, and you are the first”  
“I’m an interesting people” she said with a cocky smile  
“I will see the final result of your footage” she said while she directed the camera in alex´s direction  
“But what I say?”  
Action!!!”  
“Mmmm… hi” she said with a shy smile  
“No, no talk normally like you are talking to me”  
“Okay, okay”  
“Ready”  
“Yes” in the moment that tobin is going to press record again they heard the captain voice saying that they are going to be in the air in minutes and they have put their seat belts and tobi had put her camera dow 

_End of the flashback**_

At the end of the video she had tears in her eyes like the day that alex broke with her

“I knew that you will find it” said christen coming behind tobin, while she tried to hide her tears “is ok tobin I know, I have always know” said the girl with tobin´s hand in hers “I think is time…. Is time for you to go back home and reach the other part of your dream” christen gives tobin a compassionated kiss “go back to her”

 

 

_My dear friends, as the last time that I wrote to you i´m still in Africa and I hope that your all ok, a few days ago I received a package from france (and no Kelley before you ask your shirts has no arrived) from the natgeo´s headquarter they send me my old cameras, I began the see all the pictures that I had taken in my career the ones that had make me won awards, but after I saw my rewarded photos the best that I took in my career, till I reached my first camera where I still had photos from the best time of my life (you have attached a few) and watching this photos made me make a desicion._

_Let me tell you my dear friends that after eight years, yesterday i took the decision of end my career as a national geographic photographer. I have already been talking with a few people in the US and i´m very excited to begin the next chapter of my career as part of the media team for the glorious USWNT._

_I´m coming home my friends. :)  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHE IS COMING HOMEEEEE!!! let´s begin the cuteness :)


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, let´s begin to mend the past

Tobin was back, she didn´t knew how much she had miss the US till she was in the cab from the airport to her house, she didn´t say anything to her mom only her brother knew and she made him to keep the secret to her mom she wanted to surprise her, she was a little overwhelmed by the changes in the city and the traffic, it wasn´t too much but after spend the majority of her eight years in remote places even her little town looked like a big city, but her home didn´t change the house, the trees, the grass everything was like she hadn´t spent those years far from there.

“One of you go open the door!” yell mrs heath from the kitchen all her kids were in the house jeff, Katie and Perry, decided to spend a couple of days there with the excuse of spend some family time just with the excuse of wait for tobin comeback

“I´ll go” said jeff coming down from her room, mrs heath was focused in the food when jeff interrupted her “mom, is for you!”

“who? We are not waiting for anybody to come” asked tobin´s mom from the kitchen

“I don´t know I think is a package” lied jeff from the door, mrs heath rushed to the door thinking that it could be a package from tobin, from time to time she send her thing from the places that she visited

“hi, mom i´m back” said tobin with a full smile and open arms to her mom

 

 

“So the rumors are true” said ali to abby in low voice while they shared the breakfast table

“It seems true” said abby

“Ash told me but I didn´t believe it, is unbelieved”

“I don´t know what are her intentions but I hope that are good, after all this situation with alex I hope that she comes to make her good”

“Good morning guys” said alex sitting in the same table with ali and abby, but instantly she could feel that she interrupting a converstion “um, if i´m interrupting something I can…”

“no, no, no come kid sit with us” said the older women patting the chair “we were just talking about the new people in the media staff”

“ugh yes after heif, they have a very large shoes to fill” said alex focused in her food while ali and abby shared a look

“i´m sure they will fill it just fine” said ali with a cheeky smile

 

 

Tobin a spend a couple of hours talking with her siblings and her mom, as her brother jeff said tobin ate to make up for all the years that she didn´t eat while she was traveling, everything that her mom put infront of her was devoured in minutes, but her mom knew that was her way to show how she missed home, they let her to go to her room the take a nap, get shower and to let her feel comfortable in her house again, she was enjoying how after all these years everything was still the same, her room, her bed even the billboard with all her pictures on it, she began to explore her room finding things that made her smile, she checked her closet giving a look to her old clothes and some of the bad style that she used a few years ago till she found a pink bag in the floor of her closet, she didn´t have a pink bag, she thought that maybe one of her sister friends used her room and left if there but something in side of her made her open the bag, when she saw the content of it, she knew from whom was it, that California sweater, that pink nike jacket made tobin feel her hearth hurt and get excited at the same time again from the thought of alex, those things still smelled like her.

“I didn´t want to throw it away waiting for you to come, I knew that you wanted to keep it” tobin´s mom interrupted her thoughts

“After all these years…” said tobin with alex´s sweater in her hands

“Yes baby after all this years, but now you are here” said mrs heath trying to be sure that all that was true it wasn´t a dream “you have a visit downstair” said the older women taking her daughter to the living room “casey is here”

 

 

“aaaabbbyyyyyy” said ashlyn coming to the room where the assistant coach was with Kelley, whitney and cheney behind her “tell us, tell us, tell uuuuus”

“Good god you are going to keep harassing me?”

“Yeeees!” said the three girls at the same time

“Yeeeeess, is true, she is coming” said abby with a bored tone

“YES!!!!” said all the craziest cheerfully

“Who is coming?” said alex coming to the room interrupting the celebration

“uuummmm…… aaaammm…the…iiisss… ummmm” mumble the women at the same time looking to abby trying the ask for her help

“Yes who is coming?” asked abby acting dumb, making the rest of the women put a horror face

“Ali´s mom!” said ashlyn in a second “ali´s mom with kyle and kyle´s husband are coming, you know that she hasn´t see them in a while and they are coming here” lied the blonde nerviously

“She wasn´t with them before she came here?” asked alex while the rest of the women waited for the answer

“uuummm, yes… but… i… I don´t know it seems like kyle and his husband is going to adopt a baby”

“And they are coming to tell her?” asked the forward again confused

“Yes” answer ash “you know that kyle is like that”

“Ok” answer alex watching the strange behavior between all the women

 

 

“Is ok casey, after all this years, i´m not mad anymore we all made our mistakes and i´m here just trying to mend the past”

Casey went to the heath´s house to talk with tobin, she knew from the craziest that she will be come to the US and she wanted to go talk with her after a few months after tobin was gone the craziest decided to forgive casey they put everything on a side, tobin was gone and they didn´t want to lose another friend

“I made a huge one” said casey shyly “and that made me lose my best friend”

“You didn´t lose your best friend, i´m here” said tobin with a smile “I lose myself but i´m back”

“I´m very happy that you did, we need more normal people in this group of friend” jocked casey “is true?” asked casey after a few seconds of comfortable silence

“It looks like it spread like fire” jocked tobin

“We just… we just missed you, so much”

“And I missed all of you too” said tobin hugging her best friend

The two friends talked for the rest of the afternoon catching up of what had happen all this years, till it was time for casey to leave with the promise of maintain their contact. At the next day tobin would be flying to Hawaii to begin her job with the uswnt, flying over the island it gave her all kind of memories from her years working with her brother, all their adventures there and her most value memorie meeting alex there and now eight years later she was going to come back to fight to get her back.

 

“Well, well, it looks like the news are true and now we have a the prestigious national geographic photographer tobin heath working with a soccer team now” tobin recognized that voice from her past

“Don´t tell me that the great abby wambach is still playing” jocked back tobin to the older woman

“I´m the assistant coach now, kid” said abby trying to look serious

“Nice to meet you, _assistant_ coach” tobin extended her hand to shake abby´s hand, she was in shock when abby took her in a strong hug

“Welcome back kid” said abby

“Thanks” answer tobin hugging the other woman back

“The team is on recovery now, after that they are going to their rooms, the will come here to eat dinner and after that we will introduce you” said abby dutifully

“you are going to introduce me… in front of…. the entire…. Team” said tobin slowly

“of course you are part of our family now they have to know you”

“shoot!!!” tobin felt panic

 

She decided that she had to let the nervous energy out of her body so she decided to walk in the hotel, she already had her us soccer clothes on, she decided since she saw it that she loved it, it made her feel part of the team, she was watching the sun goes down while she was walking throught a footpath when she was hit by a kid on a long board.

“Duuudeee, are you ok?” said tobin helping the boy

“Yeah” said the boy getting up and dusting his clothes

“That longboard is yours” pointed tobin

“Yes, I keep falling I don´t know why” whined the kid

"If you put your feet like this” said tobin taking the boy´s feet “you are going to have better balance” tobin saw the boy he could have like five or six years and she didn´t knew why but the boy had something that made her recall someone but she couldn´t remember

“Yeah” said the boy trying the new position

“My name is tobin” said tobin putting her fist to bump fist with the boy

“Tobias, but my mom calls my tobs” the moment that she saw his blue eyes she knew who remind her and it gave her chills

“…tobs?” in that moment she saw that the boy had an uswnt jersey “you are a fan of the uswnt?”

“I´m more than a fan” said the boy confidently, while tobin saw the boy more and more she recalled more a certain person “my mom plays there, you play there too?” asked tobias pointing to her us soccer clothes

“No, I work there, i´m a photographer” tobin couldn´t hide her smile “who… who is your mom?” asked the woman innocently

“My mom…” said the kid turning around and showing the last name in her back “is alex morgan, the best forward in the world…”

“TOBIAS!!” the boy´s speech was interrupt by a voice calling him

“oh oh, is my nana, I have to go… bye tobin” said tobias giving the woman a high five

“bye tobs…” said tobin while she saw him go while he galloped as alex “of course you would have a kid and he will be the exact image of you” said tobin for herself she had cross with alex´s son.

 

The team came back from their recovery therapy to the their rooms to wait for dinner time, after the team ate dinner the coach had a little conversation with them where he talked about a few thing that he saw from the training till it was the moment for abby introduce the newest member of the staff

“OK, TEAM!” said abby with her usual intense tone of voice “as you know after Heif retired our media staff had a vacant place so a few days ago we found the perfect person to fill that vacant” all the new players put their focus in the assistant coach while all the old players that knew who that person was, expected the announced “she is an awarded photographers that decided to return to her home for her love to the game and her favorite team”

“Riiiight” Sydney and Pinoe interrupted abby´s speech

“Anyway” abby return to her speech after give the two girls menacing look “help me to welcome the new director and photographer of the media staff…” said the woman pointing to the door “Tobin Heath” in that moment she came inside the room to found the new players giving her a applause while the older player gave her a knowing look

“Mama, look, she is the girl that teach me how to not fall from the longboard” said tobias pointing to tobin

Alex had a lot of feelings right now, she was in shock, now she knew that their teammates knew about tobin coming back that was what they were hiding from her and not only she was working for the team, she was the director of the media team, she also talked to tobias, she teached how to not fall from the longboard, tobin comeback.

“She came back”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh oh.... alex has a son!! and he talked with tobin!! and alex call him tobs!! and now alex knows that tobin is back!!!!  
> aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, i have a bad a news and a good news, the bad one is that i began school this week and i´m going to began to work on monday so i will try to update the most possible, ok? but i don´t promise :/.... The good one is that because of that i made you a cute chapter i hope you like it :)

That night alex barely slept, thinking that tobin came back and now she was working with the team, she could see her everyday now, it was more than a dream she thought that tobin was still in the other side of the world and now she was in the same hotel a few rooms far from her. 

The next morning tobin was waiting for the elevator to go eat breakfast it was early but she wanted to go eat before the rest of the people went there, wishing that she could avoid alex, the idea of see her again made her feel all kind of things she was nervous, excited, scare all that she wanted was run to her kiss her and made up for all the years that she lost, but she had a kid now not just a kid the vivid image of the brunette, how could she reacted the mom if she saw them talking yesterday, tobin deep thoughts were broke by tobias

“hey tobin” said tobias giving a high five to tobin, the other woman just saw to the sides searching for some adult that could be accompanying the kid

“hey little dude… ummm, are you alone? Where is your mom?”

“she is talking with my dad on the phone” said the kid with a shrug, tobin ignored that part trying to keep away the idea of alex talking with Servando

“she knows that you are going alone to eat?” asked tobin carefully

“i´m not going alone, i´m going with you” said the kid with a smile that gave a little shine to his blue eyes, there it was the smartass part of alex

“she doesn´t know that you are “going” with me”

“but i´m hungry and I don´t want to wait for her” whined tobias

“come one let´s go” said tobin taking tobias´s hands “in which room is your mom?”

“that one” pointed the kid

“ok” said tobin while she knocked the door

Tobin was occupied thinking how her plans had change in seconds with the presence of this kid, now she was going to see alex face to face she was scare, nervous, she was wishing to someone else open the door although deep down she enjoyed the excuse that this kid was giving to her to have the chance to see alex, when alex opened the door

“tobin!?” asked alex confused, tobin was taken from her thoughts by alex´s voice

“ummm… hi…um…” tobin patted herself in the head for mumble after all the years alex still could make her mumble, after they shared a few seconds of uncomfortable silence seeing themselves to the eyes with a big tension and nervousness between them “ummm” she cleared her throat “I found this” while pointed to tobias “in the elevator and I thought you could like to having him back”

“ummmm.. yes… um” said alex trying to clear her thoughts “tobias! What were you doing alone in the elevator” said alex removing her gaze from tobin

“I was hungry and you were taking too long, I was going to go with tobin” said the kid watching his mom but taking tobin´s hands searching for support

“I can take him to eat breakfast…. I mean if you… if you have things to do I will take him and when we end I will bring him back” said tobin

“no… I mean…I was going to go too” said alex closing the door with her eyes never leaving tobin, they began to walk to the elevator sharing shy glances of each other while tobias was talking nonstop to tobin, thank god they didn´t had to wait for the elevator it was there, they came inside and tobin pushed the button they were still in silence waiting for the elevator to close the door when ashlyn came to the elevator

“aunty ashi!!!” said the little kid when he saw the blond coming with ali on her side

“hey little monkey” answer the blond before she saw the two other girls and give them a smirk

“aunty ash! Yesterday tobin showed me how to not fell from the longboard” said the kid

“really” the blonde couldn´t avoid see tobin and raise her eyebrown, tobin´s answer was hide her face with her hand that was going to be a very uncomfortable day.

 

Once they were in the room that the team used as dining room, ashlyn and tobin took their plates first sharing glances between them and once they were in the table ashlyn broke the silence

“you already met the kid” whisper ashlyn

“yes, well, no, I mean… I saw him yesterday and we began to talk”

“and you never knew that he was alex´s son” interrupted ashlyn

“no! I swear” whispered tobin

“tobin help me please” said tobias coming to their table with his plate “cut my pancakes please”

“sure dude” tobin helped the kid while Kelley and cheney came to the table too to find the image of tobin helping alex´s son

 

“don´t you think that is cute” said ali after she studied alex´s reaction for a few seconds

“they saw each other yesterday and now tobias is attached to tobin´s hip” whispered alex

“well their names are similar” said ali with her eyes in the plate, she could feel alex reaction and lack of answer “you know alex, sometimes no because you have a child with someone the kid is going to look alike or behave like that person, ashlyn didn´t got involve in me getting pregnant and I swear sometimes Hallie looks more like her than me and I carried her…” alex´s eyes was still on tobin and her son while the woman helped alex´s son pouring honey over his pancakes “I have the theory that if you truly love someone there is a chance that your son could end looking or behaving like them”

After that comment alex had to go to share the table with tobin, tobias, ashlyn, ali and the craziest who gave the two women curious glances while they all eat in silence.

“tobin do you surf like aunty ash?” asked the kid breaking the silence in the table, alex giving the boy a confused look how he could know that tobin could surf, little she know that before she sat in the table the women were sharing with tobias their adventures when used to surf and longboard when they were younger

“oh no, she don´t surf like me but she try” jocked the blonde giving a wink to tobin

“yeah right” huffed tobin

“when we were in college we used to go surfing all weekends and I always tried to show some moves to toby but she never learned”

“toby??” asked a confused tobias, all the girls tried to hide their little smiles from an embrassed tobin even alex couldn´t hide her smile

“yeah we call her like that since we are little?”

“you and tobin know since you were kids?” asked the amazed

“all of us are friends since we were kids tobias” said cheney

“cool!!! Mom why you didn´t learn how to surf with tobin?” asked the boy innocently his ask made alex choke with her coffee and the other girls cough while tobin just stared at her plate

“um… because your mom and I didn´t knew each other in that moment” said tobin after a few seconds with her eyes over alex who was still recovering from her son´s ask

The most uncomfortable breakfast ended 20 minutes later when alex decided to be the first to get up and leave the table.

“ok tobs…tobs… tobias” alex tried to mend her mistakes after all the women gave her a comical look “um…we have to go”

“ok” said the boy ending her juice “i´ll see you in the practice tobin?” said tobias giving the woman the biggest puppies eyes

“you got it dude” said tobin bumping her fist with tobias before watch the mom and the boy leave the room, the image of alex with her son gave tobin a lot kind of feeling that make her fell in love with the forward again, till she felt a napking hit her face “what?” said the girl to her friends

“you are drooling” said Kelley laughing

“you are all stupid”

“what!? Is true!” continued ashlyn “your eyes still make that thing when you look at alex” said the blonde imitating tobin “look, obviously tobias is on your side but you need more help than that with alex, so we are going to help you to get back on the horse”

“or get back on the _baby_ horse” interrupted kelley

“you are all stupid” said a serious tobin while she leaved all her friends laughing in the table

 

The team and the staff were all in the stadium, they would going to have a public training so tobin would have a lot of work photographing the team and the fans, she was sat on the grass checking her camera and the lents when her little companion showed again

“what are you doing toby?” tobin tried to ignore the name that the kid as using for her now

“i´m checking on my camera and what are you doing here? why are you not with the other kids?” asked tobin while the kid sat at her side

“they are boring, I like to be with you” shrugged the boy while tobin saw him struggling with the sun brightness

“take this” said tobin passing him her snapback “let me make it tighter for you” said the woman before put it on tobias´s head “that’s it, you look better with it than me” jocked tobin

 

In the other side of the field alex watch them very carefully with a little smile on her face that she didn´t knew that she had it

“you know if I didn´t knew that tobin is a girl I dare to say that tobias could be tobin´s son” said cheney while she tied up her cleats

“I don´t understand he… he is very attached to her” said alex while she saw her son and tobin laugh together

 

After the practice and later that all the player took pictures with the fans and signed autographs tobin was gathering all her cameras and checking all the things to take them to the bus

“this is your?” asked alex from the door of the little room where tobin was, she stood there nervously while tobin looked at her and the snapback in her hands

“I gave it to him” said tobin knowing that she was referring to the snapback

“yeah but is yours” said alex crossing the room and stretching her arm with the snapback in her hand

“yeah but I gave it to him” said tobin walking in alex´s direction making the forward walk backward till tobin put her hand in her neck making alex come closer

“what…what are you doing?” asked alex softly

“what I wanted to do since I came to this place” said tobin with her eyes on alex´s lips

“why did you came back?” alex had drop the snapback and had her hands around tobin´s torso making the other woman come closer

“for you lex” that was enough for alex, tobin calling her like that while she could feel the other woman´s hands in her neck with her arms around tobin´s torso, that made them forget the eight years, the doubts, their past, everything it was like they never broke up, in that moment everything was like the time never had passed

“kiss me” was the only thing that alex could say with her eyes closed and that was what tobin did, she kissed her sweetly, softly feeling alex´s lips against her owns moving slowly without rush just enjoying each other lips

“TOOOOBBIIIIINNNN!!” yell ashlyn from the hallway looking for the photographer

“I have to go” said alex now with her lips swollen and rushed breath while tobin tried to take her lips on her owns again “I have to go”

“no wait” whined tobin but it was too late alex untangled her arms from tobin´s torso and was walking to the door with her head down when she crossed with ashlyn at the door before went away from there quickly 

“I interrupted something?” asked ashlyn giving tobin a confused look while she pointed to the direction that alex took

“you.my friend.have.the worst.timing.EVER!” said tobin slowly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooohh sooo close!!! thanks ash!!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you asked for it, here we have tears, drama and jealousy, maybe I stood on tobin´s side so lets redeem alex a little bit (altough all of you already hate her) but lets try.  
> I´m writting on my work so excuse me any mistake  
> i hope you like it :)

It was a day off and someone was knocking on tobin´s door, the first times she ignored it, she knew that someone either ashlyn or kelley was knocking on her door, they were the only two people that would been waking her up on their day off at seven in the morning, the third round of knocking had end when she could hear tobias voice from the other side of the door

“tooooobbbyyyy!!! open the door!” said the kid knocking the door, that made tobin wake up and leave her bed in record time what could happen? Something was wrong? Alex or him? All of that came to tobin´s mind while she run to the door to find kelley, ashlyn and tobias there with stupid smiles “TOBY!!” said the three of them in unison

“ugh” she couldn´t believe that she had fell in their trap “what do you want at seven in the morning on our day off?” said tobin leaning on the door

“what? Come on toby you used to be a morning person?” said kelley

“i AM a morning person when i´m not trying to get used to the time change”

“come on we are in hawaii, lets go to the beach and surf!” ashlyn covered tobia ears with her hands “or do you want to miss the chance of see alex on swimsuit all day?” tobin pretended to think

“ok give me twenty minutes”

“yeeees we are going to surf!!” said tobias excited

 

The four surfers took a light and quick breakfast before go find some boards before go to the ocean, all the girls decided as they were in hawaii there was nothing else to do that go to the beach, some girls as ashlyn, kelley and tobin went to surf while other decided to get a sunbath, alex was in that group and when she went to the beach she found tobin trying to teach her son to stand up from the board with another person on her side.

"who is that?" said alex pointing to the girl that was on tobin´s side with a certain jelousy tone on her voice that could be detected by everybody except herself

"THAT is Allison, tobin´s sister was her babysitter when she was younger, she studied in UNC  and is a big fan of tobin´s work, she is one of the new people that work in the media staff" said cheney careless while she was reading her magazine

"yeah right" huffed alex laying her towel over the chair

"you know that tobin is a well know and awared photographer now, right?" asked cheney now little confused by alex´s behavior

"i know that cheney, but you don´t need to touch someone to like her work" said the forward while she watched how the girl was laughing with tobin while she touched her arm

"you know that tobin is a very atractive, talented AND single woman, who wouldn´t like to be with someone like her?" said cheney getting back to her magazine while the other girls watched their exchange.

That was the point, tobin was single and talented and attractive alex knew it all that that was most scared her, it was like tobin was too god for her now when they met each it was on the contrary alex was the star and the face of the team she was the american girl, the girl that all the men and woman dreamed to have, now she was still was the face of the team but she wasn´t the only star from the team now there it was another girls, now she was getting older, still married and with a kid, but with the competitiveness that characterized her she wasn´t going to let that scare her, this girl was not going to take tobin away from her.

"what are you doing?" asked sydney a little bit scare alex sudden behavior, she was taking off her clothes exposing her body covered only by her bathing suit a very little bathing suit that she decided to wear that day hoping see tobin in the beach, deep down she knew that she was going to be there teaching tobias to surf but she wanted to think about it like a coincidence.

"mama! look tobin is going to teach how to surf!" said the boy excited when she saw her mom coming where he was

"yes baby i see!!" answered alex with the same excitment, making tobin to turn her head to find alex standing on her side with her little bathing suit that made tobin wander her eyes through alex´s body with her mouth wide open "hi tobin" alex said to tobin enjoying the other girls attention   

"um...hhh...hhh...hi lex" tobin was trying to take her eyes away from alex´s body but her thirsty for alex´s body was real too real to ignored it

"baby before you go, i need to put sunscreen on you" alex was trying to ignore tobin´s eyes in her body but deep down she was enjoying it

"but mom! no" whined to kid while his mom began to put sunscreen on his body when allison came to them

"tobin are you ready?" asked the younger girl

"um... ye...yeah lets go" tobin cleared her troat trying to regain composure "um... lex she is allison she works in the media staff"

"oh nice to meet you alice" tried to say alex innocently but the girl could feel alex attitude since the time that she messed up with her name

"is allison..." said the girl irritated

"yeah, what ever... tobin you want me to put sunscreen on you?"

"um...what?" tobin was oblivious of the girls confrontation while she was admiring alex´s body, you could see that after her son alex was still in good shape even better that most of the younger girls

"if you want me to put sunscreen on you?" flirted the forward

"you know that the water is going to remove it, right" interrupted allison

" well i don´t want that my son´s surf teacher get a sun burn" said alex while she aplied sunscreen on tobin´s shoulders moving her hands by tobin´s back and arms slowly feeling every muscle on the other girls body, tobin was no the only one that was enjoying the moment the feeling of alex´s hands in her body made her breath rush

"MOM!!! hurry up" tobias as always broke their moment making the two women go out from their trance

"yeah... um... is done" said alex, the sunscreen had been dry from tobin´s skin a while ago

"thanks" said tobin turning around with dark eyes that made alex to shivers

"come on tobin!" whined the kid pulling the woman to the sea

Tobin, allison and tobias stood in the shore while tobin teached to tobias how to surf and allison acted like she didn´t know how to do it, alex followed all their movements from her chair she enjoyed the view of tobin and tobias in the water, alex couldn´t hide that she liked the image of tobin in the water she could see her muscle and tan skin that made alex to lick her lips unconsciously a few times, but when allison tried to pull tobin in her direction acting like she was going to drown, she wished that she really drown in the sea

"if you continue to give that girl those looks you are going to open a hole in her body" said syd

"i don´t know why she has to touch tobin soo much" alex was pretty upset now

"and why are you upset?" asked ali innocently

"i´m not upset" answer alex offended

"and why are jelous?" asked pinoe

"i´m not jelous" huffed alex

"mmhhhmmm" answered all the girls

"is... is just... that i´m concern that about tobias, he could drown in any minute while tobin has her hands around that girl"

"allison?" asked pinoe, enjoying alex mood

"what ever her name is" ended alex walking to the shore

"what is she doing?" ali was concern about her friend behaviour

"i don´t know but this is going to be good" said pinoe making her more comfortable in the chair

"TOBS!!" said alex purposely making tobin and tobias turn around to see her "is time to lunch, lets go"

"but mom" whined the kid while tobin was carrying him

"baby you can eat and come back" said alex while she took her son from tobin´s arm and began to dry him with the towel "take this, i bring one for you" alex gave tobin a towell while the two women shared a shy glance

 "oh thanks tobin" allison took the towell from tobin´s hands and began to dry herself

"yeah, um..." said tobin while she gave alex an apologetic look " take it, i prefer to dry with the sun, lets go to eat buddy" tobin took tobias by his hand leaving the two women alone

"wait for me guys" said allison trying to catch up after share a fierce look with alex

All the girls went to one of the hotel´s restaurant to get lunch before go to the beach again, they eat sharing histories from when they used to surf in college, tobias made tobin to sit on one side of him and alex on the other leaving the two women separated only by his little body

"toby, cut my food" asked the little boy before her mom could do it

"can i?" asked tobin with a shy voice to alex when she saw that alex had already the fork and knife in her hands

"please" said alex while she pass her the cutlery making sure to touch tobin´s hand and the other woman responding to her touch with a shy smile that they shared

While allison from the other side of the table saw that and other exchanges between alex and tobin, the little touches, the shy smiles, was making the girl crazy, where she couldn´t hide her hassle with the image of alex, tobin and tobias looking and acting like a little family, image that the other girls from the team enjoyed, that is why when alex said that she was going to go to the bathroom allison decided to follow her discreetly.

"i know what are you doing and is not going to work?" said allison to alex without caring if they were alone in the bathroom or not

"i don´t know what are you talking about alice" answered alex careless while she was washing her hands

"you know that my is allison and this little perfomance of the little happy family with tobin is not going to work"

"and why ar you so sure?" challenged alex

"come on alex" said allison with a bitter laugh "you already lose her one time, you messed up, now leave her alone"

"you are right, i messed up but she is here now and i´m not going to make that mistake twice and why should i leave her alone to be with someone like you" said alex pinting to the other girl

"why would she prefer you?" asked allison

"why would she prefer to be with a woman like you?" moking alex ask

"that is exctly why, why would she prefer to be with a girl when she can be with a woman"

"and why she would be with a woman like you alex? A married woman with a kid and a career that is ending?" asked allison without giving the chance to alex to answer "yeah alex because you can be separate from servando and you can act like a single woman taking away your wedding ring but you are not divorced" allison hit alex where she knew that would hurt the most "just leave tobin alone and let her be happy with someone that can give her the life that she deserve" said the girl before leave alex alone in the bathroom, she was hurt all that allison had said was true but she was not going to let this girl stole tobin away from her

The battle for tobin was about to begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your comments :) keep them coming, if you have any idea or anything let me know


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We continue the cuteness with a little of sexy in this chapter ;)

After the encounter of alex and allison on the bathroom the forward spent a few minutes there fighting the pain and rage that she was feeling, many things that the girl said was true, servando and her had a few months separated but they haven´t sign the divorce mostly because of tobias but now that tobin had comeback, her priorities and obviously tobias´s love for the photographer made alex to think things differently, she came back to the table with a certain somber look on her face and now she was quiter than before, but the girls ended their lunch the surfers decided to go back to the ocen while the rest went to their hotel´s rooms because that night they would have some adult time in a club.

 

Ashlyn took tobin from allison´s grip while she left kelley with them to have a little talk with the brunette.

“So what happened there?” asked the blonde directly

“what happened when?” answer dumbly tobin

“come on tobin, don´t act dumb you know what i´m talking about, all that touching and little smiles here and there with alex...” ashlyn left the last part hagging waiting for tobin´s asnwer

“i...i don´t know what are you talking about?” continued tobin nervously now

“yeah... yeah sure”

“we just... maybe we had a little moment yesterday and...”

“i knew it!!! I knew that alex was hiding something” interrupted the blonde before tobin could continue

“dude, shut up” whispered tobin “we just... maybe I kiss her and today we just”

“yeah you just ate her with your eyes and she just was trying to find excuses to touch you”

“what??!! NO!!” said tobin a little nervous laugh

“believe me toby she was just eating you with her eyes too and I think that alex´s jelousy for allison had something to do”

“what!!?? jelousy of alex for allison?? what!!??” tobin was in shock

“well you obviously didn´t see anything because you was focus in other things buuuut alex and allison were giving eachother fierce looks all day aaaaand I think that you could be the reason of it” pointed ashlyn “aaaand because of that now you have to go out with us tonight” tobin just groaned to the thought of go out with all the girls “come on toby! You have to go and maybe with a some alcohol and a little dance you could get something” ended the blonde moving her eyebrows

 

After all the girls including the surfers went to their rooms and began to prepare to their night out adults only something of what they were grateful, they loved their kids and spending time with them, but sometimes spend some nights of adults only could make them recall old times and for alex and tobin this night was that the recall of old times only if alex decided to go out with them.

 

“come on alex you have to go” ali, sydney, pinoe and cheney were in her room, they had a not very secret plan to make alex and tobin go back together that night

“no, I don´t want to” whined alex from her bed “i´m going to stay here and spend time with tobias watching some cartoons”

“what??!! oh no no no no you are not going to spend this night watching cartoon with tobias while you can be in a club with a sexy dress dancing with someone... like tobin for example” said sydney dramatically

"maybe she can dance with alice" said alex with a hurtful tone

"what??!!" said the girls at the same time

"who is alice?" asked sydney

"allison" said cheney with a straight face

"whatever" answer alex still form the bed

"who is allison?" asked sydney still confused

"tobin´s new girlfriend" said alex dramatically

"what!!?? who??!!" said the girls again at the same time

"uuggghhh the girl that was touching tobin this morning and acting like she didn´t knew how to surf and was giving her smiles and...." ramble alex while the girls looked at her like she was crazy

"what!!?? are you telling me that you are going to let a free road to that little bitch?!" asked sydney and alex just gave her a shrug

"oh no no no no, you are not telling me that after all this years and after tobin came back from the other side of the world only for YOU" pointed cheney "you are going to let her go with... with that..."

"that little bitch" completed sydney

"yeah with her" ended cheney

"look, she is right, i´m still married and with a kid, tobin deserve someone better..." alex was feeling sad again remembering the conversation with allison in the bathroom

"and who deserve tobin?? the little bitch??" interrupted pinoe and alex just shruged again

"come on alex, we are not doing this again tobin came back for you and you two were flirting all morning and now you are telling that you are not going? ashlyn is convincing tobin to go"

"i´m not going" alex crossed her arms from the bed

"we need extreem measures" said ali criptically

 After a few minutes that ali, cheney and pinoe spend talking about all the things that they could do that night and things that allison could do to tobin if alex didn´t go with them, that made alex to give them a side glance of jelousy to her friends, till abby came to the room opening the door loudly making alex and the other girls jump in their spot.

"come on kid! lets go, get out of the bed, shower, wear a nice dress and get back your girl!"

"she is no my girl, she is allison´s girl"

"ugh! stop the pity party and go! or you are going to tell me that after eight years you didn´t learn nothing and you are going to let her go again?" asked abby but she just received a shrug from alex "oh no! i... we didn´t spend all this years hearing you talk about tobin and that if she came back you could get her back" abby imitated alex "you have the chance now! you have her here, she came back now you have to get her back! lets go" said the older woman pointing to the bathroom after her peeptalk, alex just gave her a intense glance and went to the bathroom "that is what i´m talking about! now get a shower, put some make up, wear a nice dress and go to that club with your sexy attitude and get your woman back" said abby fiercely following alex to the bathroom till she closed the door "ok, i will take the other girls to the club and you make alex super hot and make her go there"

 

"uuugghhh! i don´t want to goooo" whined tobin from the bathroom while she was doing her hair

"come on tobyyyy, you have to go alex is going to be there" said ashlyn from the room

"well if the girl achieve her to go" whispered hope

"shhhhh"

"what?" asked tobin coming out from the bathroom

"that she is excited to go" answeres ash nervously "ok lets go, we are going first with abby and then the girls are going to go later, they are doing their hair or something"

Tobin, Ashlyn, Hope and Abby besieged shameless by allison went to the club first, while the other girl "finished their hair and make up" and took a table where they could have a little privacy and could some fun without too much people watching them although the presence of abby didn´t help because when all of them crossed the door of the club all the attention went to them.

"you imagine if we would come all at the same time this place would explode" jocked ashlyn while they ordered they drinks

"how many time till the girls come?" asked criptically abby to ashlyn while she was watching the mesage in her phone

"um, they are almost ready" lied ashlyn giving a glance to abby that they had a few breakdowns with alex

"good" answer the older woman while she saw the weird exchange between allison and tobin, giving a weird look to ashlyn and hope and they just rolling their eyes, after 30 minutes the other girls went to the club and reached the table where the other were

"the biiiiitcheees are here" yelled pinoe while she was walking to the table

"finally!" said the other girls

"how many time do you change your clothes and make up before come here" jocked ashlyn

"you will not believe that we are going to come here looking less than fabulous" sassed syd while the rest of the girl came to the table leaving alex to the end making tobin to drop her jaw to the floor when she saw the forward wrapped in a tigh dress that hugged her curves showing her perfect shape and legs, tobin couldn´t control her eyes traveling through alex body shameless watching her walk to her side giving her a shy glance while tobin gave her a shy smile while tobin gave her back to allison who spit fire from her eyes

"lets make a toast!" said abby in a loud voice while all the girls came closer to the table, and alex coming even closer to tobin while the photographer answered the movement putting her hand on alex´s lower back "for the old days" said the woman and the other girls responded the same.

They spend the first hours there jocking, recalling the old times, dancing and drinking, alex never leaving tobin´s side and tobin following alex like a lost puppy, where alex was tobin was with her, between abby, hope and ashlyn neutralized allison every time that she wanted to go after tobin. A couple of hours had passed and the amount of alcohol mixed with dance began to make alex and tobin a lot more touchy and flirty

"IS BODY SHOT TIME!!!" yelled pinoe obviously drunk

"oh no no" said a shy ali

"oh come on, you all are married with kids but toniiiight we are singles and freeeee" singed pinoe

"how are we going to do body shot in a club, are you crazy?" said sydney dancing alone

"ok i have an idea, let´s do a PG version of the body shot"pointed kelley "you take the tequila" said while she took the glass in her hands "the salt is in the other woman collarbone" said kelley putting salt in hope´s collarbone "and the limon in her mouth" after the theoric explanation kelley did the physicall explanation "like that" finished 

"ash and ali now" said pinoe, while ash and ali shared a glance, all this was for alex and tobin and ali did it she took the glass put the salt on ash´s collarbone and the limon on her mouth and she did it fast but sexy

"ooookkkk, alex and tobin" singed syd, the two women were talking in low voice very close when sydney interrupted them

"what?" asked alex

"body shot!!" yelled pinoe 

 "glass in hand, salt on the collarbone and lemon on the mouth, do it" challenged syd and before alex could think about it the alcohol in her body took the desicion for her, taking the glass in her hand while pinoe put the salt and lemon on tobin´s collarbone and mouth, alex drinked the tequila with her eyes on tobin´s eyes before put her hand behind her neck and run her tongue from tobin´s collarbone to her neck slowly tobin couldn´t avoid the low moan that came out of her mouth till she saw alex´s dark eyes before the forward began to suck the lemon from her mouth and tobin took advantage to kiss alex, the kiss was short because the limon was between them but that didn´t avoid to tobin to savor the tequila from alex´s tongue

"is getting hot here, lets go the dance floor" singed pinoe taking syd by the hand leading her to the dance floor while the other girls made the same

"lets go dance" said alex to tobin taking her by the hand

"nope, here" said abby taking allison by the arm before she could go after tobin and alex and point to a chair telling to the young girl to sit there

Alex and tobin were dancing very close and seductive with their hands wandering throught the other woman´s body till tobin put her hands on alex waist and alex´s hand was on tobin´s neck before the forward turned around and began to rub her butt against tobin´s front, making the photographer tighten her hand around alex´s waist making her come closer to her before tobin began to leave little kisses on alex´s neck and the forward moving her neck to give her space but after a few seconds of tobin´s kisses the footballer turned around to face tobin who had dark eyes and rush breath

"lets go out of here" said alex before she took tobin´s hand and walked out of the club

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most corny, cute, sexy chapter that i have ever write  
> My first sex scene, i hope you like it

"lets go out of here"

Was all that alex said before took tobin´s hand and drag her out of the club while all her friends watch how their plan to make them together had been successful at the end of the night, but once the two woman were out of the club and began to walk to the hotel, leaving all the noise, the people and the energy around them, they shared little shy smiles and glances bumping each other, the seductives touches turned to little touches, the hungry eyes turned to shy glances and flirticious demeanor turned to nervous and shy, this was the first time they were totally alone without the craziest, without tobias stealing their attention, just the two of them, after eight years now they were together and alone.

Alex went inside the lobby before tobin, alex had her heels in her hands while tobin was following her closely with her hands on her pockets.

"lets go for a walk on the beach" said tobin taking alex by her hand before the forward could go inside the elevator, tobin felt this night like a dream and she was going to make sure to extend it as much as she could

"what?" asked alex in low voice "tobin is 1 in the morning"

"that is right, is 1 in the morning that means that we beat the midnight spell and you didn´t become onion" said tobin with a little smile while she interlaced her fingers with alex´s

"i would not become in an onion after midnight" said alex with a fake offended reaction that made tobin laugh

"ok, ok you could become in a..." said tobin while she made like she was thinking "you could become cheese and i could become mouse after midnight"

"a mouse?" asked alex

"yes, mouse like cheese" said tobin moving her eyesbrows

"you are dumb" said alex smiling

"i´m not dumb, i´m a mouse" said tobin hugging alex with her face on alex´s neck while she make mouse noises that made alex to laugh harder now "sshhhhh the security is going to find us" jocked tobin, they were already in the private beach of the hotel tobin had her arms around alex´s waist while the forward had her arms around the photographer´s neck

"i missed you" said alex after a few seconds that they spend watching each other in the eyes

"i love you" said tobin before kiss alex, it was a slow kiss, just enjoying the moment putting their feelings in the kiss tobin running her hands by alex´s back while alex runned her fingers throught tobin´s hair till the had to separated breathless

"lets go for a walk" after a few minutes walking on the beach in a comfortable silence they decided to sit on the sand  and watch the waves while the moon shone over them

"can i ask something?" asked tobin a little unsure

"mmhhmm" answer alex while she leaned on tobin enjoying her warm

"why don´t you use your wedding ring?" it wasn´t a secret anymore that they knew what had happen in each other lifes while they were separated

"ummm" alex took a moment and tobin gave her time to answer "since last year servando and i... we are separated, we decided to took some time to figure out things before get the divorce, we couldn´t hide things anymore we were not happy but we decided to take things slowly for tobias but he was suffering more with us together than separated and since last year we are separated, he has his time and i have my time with tobias, i have more time with him that servando but he found a job in canada and tobias don´t see him very often so he is practically mine now..."

"that is a shame he is an awesome kid"

"he is awesome and bright and loyal... and... he is just great... and when he is with you he is very happy... more than i had see him in a long time" alex began to get emotional talking about her son and that made tobin smile "what are you doing?" asked alex while tobin remove her shoes and socks

"come" tobin was now on her feet streching her hand to alex

"where?" alex took her hands while tobin began to walk to the sea "what are you doing?" said alex backing away from tobin and the water

"come on, lets go for a swim" said tobin draging alex to the sea

"a swim!!?? are you crazy!!??"

"come oooon" whined tobin

"noooooo" whined alex

"don´t be boring"

"you are crazy!!"

"come on, remember what pinoe said, tonight we are single and freeee" tobin imitated pinoe

"pinoe is crazy and so do you"

"come on" said tobin putting her arms around alex´s waist lifting her from the floor

"tobin no" squealed alex while tobin began to walk to the water

"lex is just water"

"is cold"

"is not cold, try it" said tobin while alex began to put her feets in the water "see is not cold"

"mmmhhhmmm" said alex with her lips on tobin´s, while tobin tried to drag alex further to the water they heard a thunder

"it seems is going to rain"

"we have to go" alex tried to unwrapt tobin´s arm but the girl tighten them up

"have you been kissed under the rain?" asked tobin softly alex just motion a no with her head when the first drops began to fall "can i be your first kiss under the rain?" alex didn´t day anything she just took tobin by her neck and bringed her closer and kissed her, this kiss wasn´t shy this was intense, alex took tobin´s lower lip between her teeths pulling it slowly making tobin groan "lets go" said tobin draging alex to the hotel

The girls came inside the hotel running with the hotel employees giving them weird glances, the women were inside the elevator but before alex could push the botton that marked the floor of her room, tobin had already against the wall of the elevator attacking her neck with kisses while her hands runned by her sides and butt making the footballer moan, they made out desperately in the elevator till the door were open and alex pushed tobin otuside of the elevator toward her room searching for the key in her purse and opening the door quickly

"and pinoe?" asked tobin leaning on the door frame from the outside of the room while alex was inside the room

"she can sleep in the hall or with syd or ash, i don´t care" said alex taking tobin by her shirt, closing the door and pushing her against the door before she locked the door while she watched tobin with dark eyes "you can´t be with this wet clothes" said alex while she took away tobin´s shirt and tossed to the floor "you can get sick" all this time tobin didn´t do anything she just stood there watching alex, she had her hair wet by the rain, she didn´t had lipstick anymore for all the kisses that they had, her feets was cover in sand, but her dress was still on point.

"you are beautiful" interrupted tobin taking alex´s hands from her torso "you are gorgeous" tobin began to run her hand through alex´s body begining by her hips, her waist, the abdomen that housed tobias a few years ago, she could imagine how beautiful could alex look pregnant, while she did that she felt alex breath change reacting to tobin´s touch, her hands began to pass to her back while she saw alex´s eyes closed "can i?" asked tobin with her hands on alex´s dress zipper

"please" was all that alex could say before tobin runned her hands through alex´s back while she opened her dress kissing her neck slowly, begining in alex´s jaw, leaving kisses along her neck till she found alex´s dress strip and she took it away one first to leave kisses there and took away the other passing to the other shoulder and began to give it the same treatment while she slided the dress from alex´s body with her fingers to leave alex only in her lace underwear

"which one is your bed?" asked tobin grabbing both her legs and pulling her up so she could wrap her legs around her waist, she placed alex in the bed slowly holding herself over alex´s body while she saw her shamesly

"i love you" said alex taking tobin head redirecting her eyes to hers making her come closer to kiss her

"i love you" asnwered tobin while she began to kiss alex neck giving her little bites that will leave marks tomorrow, alex´s slided her hands throught tobin´s back from her neck, her shoulders, running her fingers along the back till her hands landed on tobin´s butt making their centers come closer trying to feel some kind of friction between them

"babe please" moaned alex

"sshhhhh" tobin took alex´s hands and pinned it over her heads "i want to take my time tonight" tobin wanted to rediscover alex´s body again she wanted to remember what made her scream, she took away alex´s bra and continued leaving kisses from the neck across her collarbone to her chest where she took alex´s nipple in her mouth receiving a moan from the other girl, alex´s hands went to tobin´s hair while she spent a few seconds giving her atention to each nipple before she began to go down alex´s body leaving kisses till she begins to caress her upper thighs, ghosting fingers over her ass and gripping her hips till she brings her lips to Alex’s navel and swirls her tongue around it and in it, making Alex’s eyes close slowly as she lets out a slow sigh and whimper. Tobin stays there kissing from hipbone, to the other hipbone. Alex’s hands go to Tobin’s hair, moving through it slowly, combing through it gently before tobin to kissed her way up Alex’s legs, biting on the powerful thigh and making Alex groan in pleasure.

"take it off" said alex while tobin´s finger play with the tongs strings

 "i want to take my time" said tobin as she kissed her way back up Alex’s body, kissing her breasts and neck, licking the soft flesh behind her ear, and finally her lips. Alex eagerly kissed her back, moaning again when she felt tobin´s fingers over her center

"please" whimper alex while tobin kissed the inside of her tights savoring the moment kissing from her tights to her stomach completely skipping over the part that alex needed the most. alex tried to push on tobin´s shoulder to make her stay where she was, but tobin grabbed her hands again and pinned over her head "take them of" alex demanded, tobin kicked off her pants and kissed the juction of alex´s neck and jaw "all of it" moaned alex in to tobin´s ear, she stripped off her sports bra and boxer and let her hand wander back down to alex´s aching clit. She moaned when she felt just how wet she had made alex and then slipped two fingers inside her "oh my god" she moaned as tobin pulsed in and out of her.

She started grinding in to the back of her hand, pushing her to go as deep as possible, she buried her face into the crook of alex´s neck while alex gripped tobin´s back so tigh she was almost posible her nails were breaking the skin, the way that alex was pressing her head into her neck adding the way that she was scratching at tobin´s back made her move faster and push even deeper than she was before.

"mmmm tobin" moaned alex into her hear, alex was close but tobin was close too, she had been there for so many months that she knew she wouldn´t be able to last as long as she wanted to. She picked up her speed again when she felt alex´s muscles tightening and her moans turn to breathless whimpers. When alex came, she came hard so did tobin. Tobin trust a few more minutes into alex helping both her and alex ride out their orgasms before she collapsed beside alex.

They spent a couple of hours regaining for the lost years till the fatigue overcome them and they ended falling asleep at 5 in the morning, that is why they needed a couple of round of knocks in their door to wake up

"what time is it?" mumble alex half asleep

"early"

"babeee open" whined alex

"nooooo"groaned tobin

"i´m sure they are the idiots of your friends"

"they are your friends too.... it could be tobias too"

"ugh, ok" alex untangle herself from tobin´s arms and leg, she took tobin´s shirt and a pair a shorts before unlock the door to find a surprise in her door.

There it was her parents with her sisters and servando


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay last week i got sick and i couldn´t even think but i´m back sooooo here we have another "Oh shit!!!" chapter, hahaha i hope you like it

Alex opened the door and there it was her mom, her dad, her sister jeri and jeni and of course servando.

"mom?" alex was massaging her forhead trying to wake up "what... what are doing here?" alex opened her eyes completely and saw that she was not dreaming

"we came her to celebrate tobias´s birthday" said enthusiastic her mom "where is the birthday boy?" asked her mom trying to see inside the room

*oh shit* thought alex, between the hangover and the lack of sleep she had forget that today was tobias´s birthday "ummmm" alex was trying to close the door while she prayed to tobin didn´t wake up

"alex you forget about your son´s birthday?" accused servando and that made alex to give him a fierce glance

"um..." alex cleared her troat "no i just don´t feel good, i leave him with the other kids having a sleepover, if you give me some minutes i will shower and we can see eachother in the restaurant to have breakfast" the rest of the family gave her a concern look while her sisters gave her a knowing look they knew that she was lying but alex gave them a look to keep the secret, after she saw that her family was far from the room she closed the door to find tobin still sleeping face down with a little snore, alex didn´t want to wake her up but she had to, she began to run fer fingers through tobin´s back tracing her muscles, when she saw the scratches in tobin´s back she didn´t remember when she made them she got a little concern about them some were a little bit deep so she began to kiss them till she recieved a moan from tobin "wake up" whispered alex

"don´t want to" mumble tobin

"you have to, today is baby tobs´s birthday"

"today is not my birthday" jocked tobin half asleep while she turned around to see alex

"i didn´t say old tobs, i said baby tobs" alex jocked back

"but i want to be baby tobs too" pout tobin

"you can be tobs #1 and he can be tobs #2" alex began to comb tobin´s hair with her hand

"but i want to be baby tobs" whined tobin with a pout

"oooook you can be baby tobs#1 and he can be baby tobs#2, ok?"

"yeap" said tobin with a childish smile "who was on the door?" asked tobin to strech

 "ummm... my family came for baby tobs#2´s birthdays and servando came with them" said alex slowly making tobin to freeze in her spot

"they were here?"

"yes, well no here, like out there" alex pointed to the door " they came to celebrate the birthday and... i don´t know" whined alex

"hey is going to be ok, we are going to make him his party and he is going to love it" answer tobin like nothing while alex gave her an amused look "i mean if you want to" shrugged tobin thinking that maybe she said something too forward

"no no no is great, i mean if baby tobs don´t see the old tobs in his party i can get in trouble" said alex kissing tobin between the words

"nooooo you said that i was going to be baby tobs #1" whined tobin

"no i like old tobs and baby tobs..." alex tried to persuade tobin with kisses

"i can acept that if you shower with me"

"no come on, i have a few minutes to shower find baby tobs and go downstair to have breakfast with my family" said alex walking to the bathroom "TOBIN POWEL HEATH" yelled alex from the bathroom going to show the marks in her neck, collarbone and chest to tobin

"ups?" said tobin without feeling too guilty about it

"ups? ups!! how i´m going to hide all this" said alex pointing to the marks

"with make up?"

"make up? make up can hide this!" whined alex

"babe" said tobin coming out from the bed naked distracting alex from her problem "you are beautiful and they look beautiful on you" tobin began to leave kisses over the marks

"but i can see my parents or my sisters not even servando with all this marks"whined alex

"you didn´t have a problem with them last night"

"tobiiiiiiin" said alex hitting tobin in the arm

"ooouuuuccchhh" said tobin while she began to persuit alex to bathroom when she saw the marks in her back "ALEX!!! OMG"

"ups?" said alex while tobin saw the scratches in her back

"ups!!??"

"well now we are even" shruged alex

"even??!! i almost can see my muscles through the scratches"

"well you didn´t have a problem with them last night"

 

After alex and tobin had a quick shower and alex healed tobin´s scratches and alex hidded the marks in her neck that she secretly loved with make up, they tried to leave the room in silence trying to not bring the attention from the other girls, but their escape was foiled by a loud pinoe.

"yeeaaahhh, tobin and alex are doing the walk of shame" that made all the girls come out of their rooms to give them some howling while they saw the two women leaving the room with  grief in their faces, alex was wearing a sweater that helped her to hide the marks in her neck with some sweats, while tobin tried to hide the fact that she had spend the night with alex taking a shirt and shorts from her

"we...we just..." alex stutter 

"yeah yeah yeah, you were talking i´m sure" said sydney

"i´m going to my room" whispered tobin to alex

"yeah i will tell you about baby tobs´s birthday later" whispered alex too before give tobin a little peck that make the other women to give her a louder howls "ok ok shut up!!" said alex with a red face

"alex got some some last night" said pinoe while she moved her hips

 

Alex took tobias and went to have breakfast with their family, was a fun and light moment where tobias didn´t stop talking about all the fun things that he had make all those days in hawaii fortunately he ignored the part that he had know tobin and all the things that the two of them did, he talked and talked till alex´s parents and servando took him to the pool while alex went to her recovery session, when the three adults took tobias leaving the three sisters in the table, jen and jeri didn´t waste any time to interrogate alex

"ok, so what is this shine and happines that you have today?" asked jeni

"wh...what!?? no, me, no" answer alex very shy

"oohhh come on alex, you have this happines glow that is very annoying" 

"what??!! i´m just happy, i can´t be happy, today is my son´s birthday, we are in hawaii and is a beautiful day" said alex with a stupid smile while her sister saw her like she was crazy

"you had sex!" pointed jeri and alex just gave them a shock face "i knew it! i knew that you were not sick you had someone in your room"

"what?! no...i...was..." alex tried to denied but the red shade in her face betrayed her

"who is the stud that gave back the happines to my sister?" jocked jeni  


"let´s talk about this in other place, please" alex was hiding her face when her sister saw the marks in her neck

"oh my god alex!!" said jeri pointing to her neck

"just shhhhh, let´s go out of here" alex began to walk out from the restaurant with her sisters behind

"you are a nasty girl" said jeni

"i...i...i..mmm... i just...ugh" alex couldn´t think straigh she was going to kill tobin 

"come on tell us, who is he? we know him?" asked her sister at the same time

"um yes, i... i mean... he is not a..."

"what? alex, talk!" alex took a deep breath but when she was going to talk she was interrupted by finding tobin in the same path that they were, tobin tried to return from where she came but it was late alex´s sister had already seen her "alex" said the two girls while they saw tobin like they had in front of them a ghost, tobin just stood there in silence waiting the reactions from the girls "alex, alex" keep repeating the girls

"yes?!" alex was amused by the reaction of her sisters

"she... she" jeni and jeri couldn´t take off her eyes from tobin "she??!"

"yes, she came back" said alex with a proud tone

"OH SHIT!" said the two sisters while alex walk to tobin´s side taking her hand on her own "you... you" said jeni pointing between alex and tobin "oh my god, alex!"

"hey hey is like a secret right now, we just... you know" tried to explain alex

"you just had sex" pointed jeri

"what?!" alex was embarrased and tobin had a nervous laugh "she just came back a few days ago and we just...we"

"don´t worry alex, if you are happy we are happy, i mean you are glowing, you always made her happy" said jeni taking tobin´s hand "and now i see it in her eyes again"

"now we just have to think what we are going to do with tobias" said jeni without knowing that tobin and tobias were already best friends

"i think that tobin already made something about it" said alex 

"what?" said the sisters at the same time

After a quick catch up from the two women with alex´s sisters telling them about the return of tobin, the encounter of the two tobs and even the surf class from the day before, the two sister went to help with tobias´s birthday that it was going to be in the beach by request for the birthday boy while alex went to her recovery session and tobin went to find a proper birthday gift for tobias. After all the morning planning the little party in the beach of the hotel all the girls and their kids were there, the kids were in the beach playing while the adults spent their time eating and drinking while they saw their kids playing.

"we are glad that you found a way to hide the hickies" whisper jeni to while they did like they were helping their sister, alex wore a white short with a blouse that helped her to hide the marks on her chest and collarbone and her hair was hiding her neck where she the rest of her hickies

"shut up" whisper alex

"alex, where is your stud?" asked jeri

"i don´t know, she told me that she was searching for a birthday gift for tobs, but nothing else"

"they get along?" 

"yes" answer alex happily "tobias is like her mini me in boy version, since he met her he is in love with her"

"well i know that he is not the only one that is in love with her" their conversation were interrupted by tobias 

"mom, i´m hungry" tobias was in servando´s arms with alex´s mom and dad behind him

"yes, baby, here" alex was finishing tobias´s sandwich when the boy saw tobin

"TOBY YOU CAME!!" yelled the boy from his dad´s arms making the rest of his family turn around to see the woman stand there infront of all of them

 


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i´m baaack, sorry for the delay but between my job and school had been a little complicated to update and i didn´t want to give you a dull chapter.  
> Here we have some cuteness, sexy moments and family drama

"TOBY YOU CAME!!" yelled the boy from his dad´s arms making the rest of his family turn around to see the woman stand there infront of all of them, tobias almost jumped from servando´s arms before run to tobin hugging her legs "toby you are here" said the boy with total love to the woman

"yeah, little dude is your birthday i couldn´t lose this day for anything" tobin huged the boy "i bring you something"

"yeah?!" the boy began to search for the gift "what? what?"

"you have to guess" the two tobs were in their own world like always ignoring the shock faces of alex´s family and the happy face of alex watching the tobs together, she never could imagine a moment like what she was witnessing

"toby" whined tobias

"close your eyes" said tobin while she walked where she hide away tobias´s gift while the kid put his hands on his eyes leaving a space to see "no, tobs! completely, don´t cheat" when tobin saw that his eyes were completely cover she brought his gift "ok, open your eyes" said tobin trying to hide an obvious surfboard wrapped in gift paper

"toby that... that is a..." the kid was speechless and shocked "that is a surfboard?"

"i don´t know you have to guess"

"that is a surfboard!"

"you think?" said tobin while played dumb with tobias "it could be a soccer ball"

"no! is a surfboard!" the kid jumped

"let´s see, unwrapp it" tobin put the board on the sand where tobias began to shatter the paper, till he unveil a little surfboard with spongebob decals, anyone that knew the kid could know that he loved the spongebob cartoon, when the kid ended to unwrap his birthday gift he was totally speechless and shocked "did you like it?" asked tobin looking the lack of answer from the kid

"IS A SPONGEBOB SURFBOARD" screamed the boy hugging the board

"did you like it?"

"is AWESOME TOBY!" the kid hugged tobin´s leg with a arm while he had his other arm around his new surfboard

"what you said when someone give you a present tobias?" said alex interrupting the moment

"thank you" the boy gave a full smile to tobin

"no problem" said tobin running her hand through tobias hair

"can we test it?" asked the boy

"now?" tobin asked to tobias while she watched alex searching for her answer while alex pointed with her eyes to her family

"i...i don´t know tobs, why don´t we test it tomorrow?"

"noooo i want to surf with you today" whined the kid

"tobias let´s  play soccer, we were playing soccer..." interrupted servando taking the boy´s arms trying to catch his son´s attention

"no i want to surf with tobin" whined tobias 

"tobias please, go play soccer with your dad, you will surf with tobin later” alex tried to break the uncomfortable moment that tobias was making in front of their family

“but i want to surf with tobin” whined the boy making some snifs sound trying to make more dramatic his acting, while servando gave a furious glance to tobin and alex and the two women exchanging uncomfortable looks

“hey hey little dude, listen, why don´t you go play soccer with your dad” said tobin kneeling infront of tobias “he came from canada to see you for your birthday and your grandparents and aunts came from california, enjoy the day with them and tomorrow morning we will surf ok?” said tobin with a low voice but the family could still hear her

“ok” said the boy with a little and shy voice “you promise?”

“i promise” said tobin with a smile before they exchanged a fistpump

“can you take care of my board while a play soccer with dad?” asked the boy

“yeah I will put it there” tobin pointed to a spot near the birthday cake

“ok” said the kid while took his dad´s hand and began to walk where they were playing soccer

“thank you” whisper alex walking behind tobin running her hand through tobin´s back

“no problem” answer tobin watching the soccer player go, tobin began to see the scene that she had infront of her all her old friends were there with their kids, their partners, all this new friends that she made since she began to work with the team, the kids playing, the beach, the sunset that began to form all that was her happines till her eyes found alex´s and they exchanged a happy and flirty glance through the distance while she and her sisters helped the food and drinks of the party.

“thank you” a soft voice broke tobin´s thoughts when she turned her head she found alex´s mom by her side “he was never like that” continued the woman with her eyes on her grandson watching him play with servando and other kids “he was such a happy kid till servando and alex broke up, servando went to canada to train a team there and alex and tobias were practically alone just the two of them, alex suffered a lot the first months, she was a single mom traveling the world playing soccer, they learned to empathize just the two of them to the point where sometimes tobias doesn´t want to go with servando, servando is not a bad guy it just... it just the image of alex was more that he could handle, he left them alone and that made alex get stronger and... I haven´t see her this happy after that” the woman saw tobin for the first time since the conversation started “i´m not dumb tobin I knew what was happening” tobin knew that she was making reference to the old times “after servando she was so sad but then she changed, she looked so happy, I began to see that sparkle in her eyes that bright smile I saw my daughter again for a few months before she married servando... after that she acted happy but her smile wasn´t that bright then tobias came and they were happy again for a few months but servando never got over his name” alex´s mom was very indirect to tobin, but was giving her the clues of what had happen this past years and aparently tobias name caused some drama

“i never wanted to cause drama on alex´s life I just wanted her to be happy” tobin tried to explain but mrs morgan interrupted her

“i know, we were a little surprised when we knew about his name, all of us had our suspicions and servando wanted to name him like him, but it was her decision and servando didn´t like it, that began to tear them apart till they best decision was to be separated”

“but they are not divorced?” tobin asked shyly

“no” answered the mom with a little smile on her face “ they didn´t talk about it seriously, I think they still wanted to save their marriage...” tobin knew that the woman wasn´t finish “alex thought that she loved servando and I think that she wanted to save her marriage but I think that she see now that she didn´t love him and that sometimes there are things that show us that are other things that can make us happier” finish the woman seeing tobin with a little smile

“your daughter is an impresive woman that deserve to be happy and your grandson is an awesome kid that...” alex´s mom interrupted tobin with her hands on her arm

“don´t tell me that sweetheart, tell them” the woman pointed to alex that had tobias in her arms while she carried him where the birthday cake was

“hey, who take the photos in this party?” asked jeri loudly

“i take the photos” said tobin adjusting the lens of her camera coming where all the guests were

“are you sure that we can trust you to take the photos of my nephew?” jocked jeri

“if you continue the bullying you are going to be the ugliest person in the photos” jocked back tobin with a stright face

“alex?” jeri was searching for her sister suport

“i´m not involve” said alex laughing of the exchange

“you have to be sure the we look good” said jeni while she posed with her two other sisters

“i can not promise nothing” tobin was looking for the best light for the photo

“you won awards, you have to make us look good”

“good looking people look good, if you don´t look good is not my fault” said tobin with attitude, leaving the two sisters with theirs mouth wide open while alex laughed

“tobs please” said alex trying to stop the ridiculous situation

“yeah tobs please” jocked the sisters before tobin took the photo

“ok, come on mrs morgan” said tobin inviting the mom to the photshoot, the mom came and posed with her daughters after that the four women came closer to tobin to watch the picture that she had take of them

“wow sweetheart those pictures are beautiful” said the mom admiring the photos

“yeah she is very good” said alex with a proud tone

“eh you are ok”

“remember that i can cut you out of the pictures”

After tobin took a bunch of photos of alex and her sisters and mom, they began to take photos of the guest and tobias friends, tobias playing soccer, till tobin began to get artsy with diferent angles and using the sunset to get shadows, alex never saw tobin in her element like she was seeing her and it was turning on the soccer player, alex came closer to tobin using the excuse of see the pictures while she put her head on her shoulder and her hand on her back giving a little cares with her fingers.

“what are you doing mrs morgan?” asked tobin acting cool all that she wanted was to hug alex and kiss her infront of everybody

“mmmm nothing, just watching the photos” said alex running her hands from tobin´s shoulder to her waist

“alex...” said tobin

“this beach bring me a lot of good memories, don´t you think?” alex was trying to make refernce to the previous night “and see you all profesional and focus in the photography is very sexy” said alex with a low sexy voice “and watch you be so good with my son is just...” alex began to run her hand from tobin´s waist to her low back

“alex...” tobin´s voice was shaking

“i need your help with some things in the kitchen” lied alex making tobin gulped

“i´m... i´m...” stuttered tobin the dark look on alex´s eyes was intimidating to tobin "alex..." tobin licked her lips with anticipation she really was contemplanting alex´s idea

"mama i´m thirsty" interrupted tobias while the two women shared a knowing smile, he always interrupted them

"yeah let´s drink something" said alex taking the boy

"no mama wait, i want to stay here with tobin" said tobias backing away "i haven´t shared time with tobin today" the boy was looking tobin with total love

"yeah" said tobin dangling her camera on her neck "let´s spend some tobs´s time" said tobin taking tobias in her arms before give alex a wink "you want some juice?" asked tobin to tobias walking were the drinks were.

After a few minutes where the tobs shared their stories and tobin teached tobias how the read the waves, alex came where they were to interrupt their conversation

"tobs" said alex receiving an answer from tobias and tobin at the same time "um... baby tobs"

"yeah?" answer tobin joking with alex receiving a glare from alex

"i mean my son"

"oh, yeah dude is with you" said tobin to tobias while the kid laughed

"tobias come we have to clean you before we sing happy birthday" said alex carrying her son in her arms

"tobin will you be here when i come back, right?" asked tobias from her mom´s arms

"yeah tobs of course" smiled tobin

"ok" tobias smiled back

Tobin went to one of the tables that was empty and used the moment to see all the pictures that she had take, even some photos that she took of alex in secret when she was laughing with her sisters and other when she had tobias in her arms watching him with loving eyes.

"can i sit?" asked a voice that made her freeze in the spot, she didn´t answer she just turned her head to see alex´s dad sitting by her side with a beer bottle in his hand "when did you come back?" asked alex´s dad after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence

"i..i..i" tobin cleared her troat she knew that she couldn´t stutter to alex´s dad "i came back a few days ago sir" said tobin with a stronger voice now

"hhmmm" was the answer of the man while she gave a sip to his beer, giving the chance to the woman to explain herself and tobin caugh the clue

"i was working for natgeo for eight years i went to africa, south america, asia as a nature photographer but i got tired  and i decided to come back" tobin and alex´s dad never shared a look they talked watching the sea

"hmmm... and what made you come back?" asked mr morgan directly

tobin cleared her troat again " i got tired of the traveling, of be away from my family, my friends..." tobin knew that this was her chance to talk with alex´s dad, it was now or never " and sincerely sir your daughter..."

"after all this years?" asked alex´s dad with his eyes on the sea

"yes sir after all this years, i couldn´t forget your daughter and i came back for her" tobin knew that he was using his police knowledge to interrogate her, she had to pass that test

mr morgan run her hand through her beard "but she have a son now"

"i know, and let me tell you that my priority will be always to make them happy for over anything, he is an incredible kid and i will always respect your daughter and her decisions and if she let me i will always be there for her and i will help her to protect your grandson and help him to grow up to be the best men that he can be" said tobin watching the man while he still had his eyes glued on the sea, he gave another sip to his beer before turn his head to give an intense look to tobin

"we will see" said mr morgan before get up from the table.

Tobin didn´t knew how to take that answer but in some way she felt relieve, she went where all the people were waiting for alex and tobias to sing happy birthday.

"you pass the test" said jeni

"what?" tobin asked confused

"with dad, you pass the test" explained jeri "he touch his beard what means that he was analizing you..." jeri was mocking her dad expression "but he didn´t kill you..."

"or beat you" interrupted jeni

"so you pass the test" continued jeri

"but he told me "we will see"" tobin mocked mr morgan voice tone

"he gave you the benefit of the future" pointed jeni  


"if he wouldn´t like what you said, he would tell you" continued jeri

"he is giving you the chance to see if you truly can make her baby happy, if you don´t make her happy..."

"he will kill you" ended jeni like that was nothing and that made tobin feel the preasure of been accepted by alex´s dad, she couldn´t screw it up 

"don´t pay attention to this girls tobin" said alex´s mom "they are messing with you, why don´t you go to hurry up alex? tell her that we are waiting for her and tobias" said mrs morgan

Tobin began to search for alex and tobias but she couldn´t find them in any obvious place she began to walk searching for any clue of where the mom and son could be, till she heard a disscusion she decided to follow the voices till she found tobias hided in a corner watching his parents fight

"what do you mean that he doesn´t want to go with me?" asked servando with irritated tone

"i don´t know servando..." answer alex

"tobs what are you doing here?" asked tobin coming closer to the boy

"they are fighting again" said the boy with a sad voice with his eyes red, she hugged the boy covering his hears while she could hear servando get more and more irritated

"i came from canada to see my son and you are telling me that i can´t spend one night with him?" asked servando

"i´m not telling you that you can´t be with him, is he who doesn´t want to be with you" pointed alex

"what are you telling me? that i´m a bad father" servando voice was louder 

"but what do you want if he doesn´t see you often, is just me and him always" alex was getting irritated too

"oh because he see that bitch more often right?" tobin knew that he was referring to her

"what?" asked alex in shock

"how many time has that woman here? how many time you have cheating on me with her, alex?" tobin knew that she had to interrupt that fight, she carried tobias in her arms and decided to go closer where alex and servando were and cleared her troat to let know that she was there

"alex tobias was searching for you" lied tobin to give the boy to his mom

"come here baby" said alex taking the boy while he hided his head in her neck "let´s go find grandpa, yeah?" said alex walking away while tobin and servando watch her go

"now we are going to talk" said tobin pointing to servando 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tan tan taaaaaaannnn!!!!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let´s hear servando´s side and reach a midpoint

"now we are going to talk" said tobin pointing to servando 

"i don´t have anything to talk with you" said servando trying to leave tobin alone

"i don´t care if you don´t have anything to talk with me but i have things to talk with you" tobin got infront of servando avoiding him to leave "stop this shit men"

"what shit? the only shit is what alex and you are doing to our family"

" _your_ family? what family? the family that you left behind to go to Canada, your wife? the wife that you left alone with _your_ son and that she become almost a single mom, the son that you have months without see him and that he even don´t want to spend time with you because you are almost a stranger, what family?" pointed tobin

"we could save our marriage if you wouldn´t come back"

"your marriage was more than broke before i came back"  


"she is still my wife, we are still married..."

"but she doesn´t want to anymore" tobin´s voice was getting stronger and stronger "just sign the papers dude" ended tobin 

"she told you that?" asked servando challenging

"she doesn´t have to tell me anything you can see that with your own eyes, you don´t see it? you can´t see how sad she is with you?"

"you are going to make her happier? because if i can remember was herself who broke up with you eight years ago" servando was throwing low blows

"what happen between me and her eights years ago doesn´t matter, what matter now is that you have that incredible kid that is more happy with you separated than together"

"are you telling me that i have to leave my kid?"

"you already leave it, when you decided to go to canada and don´t see him for months, don´t act like the good dad here"

"he is still my son" servando was talking now between his teeths

"yeah.... but he doesn´t have your name" tobin didn´t think about it, she just said that and when she saw what had came out of her mouth was too late, she just saw servando tighting his hand in a fist before hit the wall and broke close his eyes trying to not cry in front of tobin

"you know how hard is to live with that for the rest of your life" said servando after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence "you know how hard is to live with your son named for another person, no just another person, her ex, my son is named for his mom´s ex" servando´s eyes were red " you know how hard is to try to make her happy but still see in her eyes how everything that you do is never enough because i was never.... you" servando let out a bitter laugh and in that moment she felt pity for the guy "i was never you, even when we were married i never filled your shoes and it hurt, because in our wedding she cried but i know that those wasn´t happy tears, those tears were because i wasn´t you and it destroy me, because when she got pregnang of tobias i thought" said servando with a sad smile " that i could finally rid of you but no, you were still present in her and in our lifes with him now more than ever, that is what you want to heard?" challenged servando " huh? that my son´s names is because of you and not me? MY son is named because of you, happy?" 

In that moment tobin understood everything, the weight that servando carried after all this years, the weight not only of been married to Alex Morgan but to see in her eyes that she still, after all this years, she still missed Tobin, that she was not happy and even to Alex name their son similar to Tobin, she almost felt guilty about it.

"i... i swear that i thought that we could save our marriage, that maybe she just needed some time apart that is why i came back... but when i saw my son looking at you in the way that he did, it just..."

"i don´t want to take your son off of you, he is after all _your_ son, you know what hurt too, that i could never give her that, a son, his name could be similar to my name, but he is yours, you will always have that conection with her, that amazing little human is just the perfect mix between you and her, and i will never could give her that, i don´t want to take your spot because i will never could do that you are his father and what you can do, any other human can´t do it, you just have to see him more"

"are you telling me how to be a parent?" servando went to defensive mode again but tobin ignored it  


"he really miss you, he needs that masculine figure in his life and i´m not talking about his grandfather, he needs his dad and yeah i can teach him how to surf and i can play with him but at the end of the day he will always want his mom and his dad, so don´t take that for granted" they shared an understanding look for a few seconds before tobin could talk again "i don´t want to be friends with you man but i don´t want to do things harder for Alex, i don´t want to cause more drama and add more preasure to her life she have enough, i just want to do my best to make her happy and if i can, make tobias happy too... and you, could think about it too" tobin let her words sink on the man for a couple of seconds "we should go sing happy birthday to your son" said tobin walking before servando.

Servando and Tobin came when alex was going to cut the cake, she saw the two coming near to the table with a strange change, she didn´t knew what was it, but something had change between the two of them, servando went to help tobias eat his cake while tobin went to where the rest of the people were to share with her friends. They made a silent pact.

When the party was almost over and the only people that was there was a few players alex came near to tobin while she ended the second piece of cake.

"you are not going to sleep if you eat that much sugar" said alex sitting by tobin´s side

"who said i want to sleep tonight" tobin flirted back receiving a shy smile from alex

"i will have tobs tonight" said alex a little bit sad

"are you sure?" asked tobin like knew something that alex didn´t

"what happened there?"

"where?" tobin knew what she meant but she still acted dumb

"between you and servando" tobin ended her cake before answer alex

"we just talked"

"you talked?"

"yeah we talked and.... i don´t know we talked" she didn´t want to say alex what had happened between she and servando and what he had say to her " listen what happened there doesn´t matter, what matter is how is going to be the things after that" said tobin criptically

"i don´t understand" said alex shaking her head but tobin just shrugged "are you best friends now?" asked alex receiving a shock face from tobin that made her laugh " i don´t know i have something to worry about something going on between you and servando"

"alex! noooo!! yikes" whined tobin "look, we just.... talked... he said his things and i said mine and you could say that we reach a midpoint for you and tobias" alex just gave a her and amused face of what could mean that conversation between the two of them

"ok"

"ok?" asked a confused tobin

"yeah, i trust you" the two woman shared a smile

"mama?" asked the boy

"yeah baby?"

"can i go to spend the night with dad?" asked the boy unsure, alex just gave tobin a shock look like she predicted that

"of...of course baby, i mean if you want to" said alex still in shock

"yeah" said tobias now happier "toby?"

"yeah tobs?"

"we still can surf tomorrow morning?" that question made alex and tobin smile

"yeah of course dude"

"yes! let´s go mom" said tobias taking his mom by the hand and dragging her 

Alex made tobias´s bag for the night, she was a little excited that tobias wanted to go with servando but she was a little worried too, she was nervous, this was the first time for a long time that tobias will spend the night far from alex, how could he behave with servando, how he could sleep, he would have nightmares all that was in alex´s mind while he was watching cartoons, when someone knock in the door.  


"baby, are you ready? your dad is here" said alex watching tobias expectantly

"yeeees!"

"ok come" said alex taking everything when she open the door servando was there

"hi papa" said the boy hugging servando´s legs

"ok here there are his things, he has his blanked, he has some snacks if he gets hungry, a pillow sometimes he doesn´t like the hotel´s pillow and..."

"alex" said servando taking the bag from alex´s hand "is ok, yeah?"

"yeah, is just..." alex took a breath after all he was his dad "yeah, yeah is good have a good night baby"

"good night mama, love you"

"love you too baby, have fun with dad"

"thanks mama i will" in that moment she could feel servando´s change, after the conversation with tobin something in him was different he was in peace and even tobias could feel it and she was happy with that

"tobias call the elevator while i tell something to mom" the boy began to walk to the elevator while his parents talked

"umm, i´m sorry for what happen earlier"

"no problem, we just..."

"yeah, we just... um i think is time to give you this" said the man taking a envelope in his hand and giving it to alex

"what is this?"

"that is the divorce, i already sign it, you are free" said servando leaving alex there with her free pass to be happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is bittersweet, when i started this fic i never thought i could ever reach 38 chapters and all of you could like this story so much and i want to thank you for all the kudos and comments, i don´t want to end this story here but i already reach what i had in mind for this fic i still have a couple of ideas for a couple of chapters, but if you want to see something in the story let me know.
> 
> Love you guys :*
> 
> PD: I´m working on a preath fic that is coming soon :)


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok, ok I will not end the fic, I loved it to much, it will become more “domestic” we will have a lot moments between “the tobs” and I don´t know let´s see where it take us

 

Servando gived the divorce papers to alex and left her alone with her thoughts, there was not tobias or pinoe or even tobin to distract her from the moment, many times she had thought about this, about been divorce of servando, been a free woman a single mom yes but free, and now she was free, she was divorce but what could this mean, what path could she take now, since now she would have to split time with servando, he would have tobias for a few days and holidays and the other days would be with her, now she was a divorced woman with a son, she even considered her career she was not getting any younger what could be of her life now...

Meanwhile alex was having her existential crisis in her room, tobin was looking for her in  the hotel, she knew that after servando picked up tobias, she would go downstair where the rest of the team were, but it was getting later and she didn´t knew anything from alex and she didn´t have a phone to call her or send her a message, the first thing that she would have to do when she came back to new jersey was to buy a phone because right now not knowing about alex was bother her and she got concern when she saw pinoe coming to the room without alex, she was sharing room with alex.

“pinoe, where is alex?” asked concernely tobin, while the blonde made like she was searching for alex in her pockets

“i don´t know i had her with me but she fell off” when tobin didn´t followed her joke she knew that she was been serious “i think she still in the room” sighed pinoe

Tobin tried to made a quick trip to alex´s room but without bring too much attention, when she reached the room there were anybody it was the last night in hawaii and everybody was out of the rooms, exploring hawaii or eating somewhere. It was weird to tobin, alex went to walk with tobias or servando and her had another fight she didn´t knew anything about the footballer, so she knocked the door a few times without getting any response, so she knocked again without response

“alex are you there?” asked tobin trying to not sound too concern “lex?” this time she got her answer when alex opened the door “um... are you ok?” asked tobin when she saw her emotionless face

“he signed the papers” was the only thing that alex said

“what?” asked tobin taking the envelope from alex´s hand, it was weird even to tobin when she had her conversation with servando that evening she didn´t knew that he could sign the papers that easy

“i don´t know, he came, picked up tobias and gave me that” said alex walking and sitting in her bed

“what?... i mean.. you are divorced... like divorced” said tobin wiht her eyes on the divorce papers

“tobin” alex tried to bring tobin´s attention to her “ can you stay tonight?” asked alex with puppies eyes

“here?”

“yes...” alex needed to rid her mind of all this moment

“what about pinoe? Why don´t we go to my room?”

“servando is going to bring tobias tomorrow morning before he go back to canada” alex didn´t want to be alone, pinoe was compani but it wasn´t the kind of company that alex needed in that moment, she didn´t need to talk with anybody she just needed someone to be there to hold her but without any word, she needed to think about a lot of stuffs and tobin knew that

“ok” said tobin coming close to her in the bed, she could sleep with what she had on, a pair of sweats and a hoodie “come here” said tobin taking alex very carefully between her arms and snugling her, that was what alex needed tobin´s arms around her and her face on tobin´s neck feeling her relaxing aroma, alex fell asleep that night while tobin ran her finger through her hair.

They didn´t know when pinoe came inside the room and fell asleep in the other bed, between the activities of the night before, the long day with tobias´s birthday and the emotional day, they ended to sleeping soundly all night, tobin even didn´t knew when servando took tobias to the room till he wake her up with a hug

“tobyyyyy goooood mooorning” singed tobias while he huged her

“hey buddy” said tobin trying to get awake “how are you?”

“goooood, my dad and i play video games and we even eat pizza and ice cream for dinner” the boy whispered the last part

“no way!” whispered back tobin

“toby, what are you doing in mom´s bed?” asked the boy getting comfortable in the bed

“um...” tobin got in panic alex was brushing her teeths and she didn´t knew what to say

“oh, toby and your mom had a sleepover” interruped pinoe, of course pinoe would made one of her smartass comments

“did you and mom had a sleepover?!” said tobias very excited while tobin gave pinoe a serious glance “toby i want to do a sleep over with you too”

“yeah can i come too?” asked pinoe

Alex came out of the bathroom to found pinoe and tobias talking nonsense while tobin was almost back to sleep

“mom can i do a sleepover with tobin too?” asked the boy to his mom when he saw her

But alex didn´t understood anything she share a look between tobias and pinoe that had a exicted look on their face while tobin had a straight look on hers, alex gave tobin a confused look who answered pointing with her head to pinoe, in that moment alex understood that pinoe had said something and the blonde saw that was her moment to leave the little family alone

“anywayyy i have to take a shower” said the blonde walking fast to the bathroom

After that tobin went to her room to prepare everything to travel back to new jersey for a couple of days while alex and tobias would go back to their house in orlando, every suitcase was take to the bus and slowly everybody began to go to the hotel´s lobby, everybody would take their flights to spend a couple of days in their homes. When tobin went downstair almost everybody was already there other were already in their way to the bus so was easy to spot alex and tobias in a corner while alex was speaking to tobias, the boy´s attention was on the people that walked throught the lobby till he saw tobin and running to her as always

“tobyyy” said the boy like had a lot of time without seen her “are you going to with us?”

“yes” said tobin with her eyes on alex “hi” said tobin with a shy smile “are you ready?”

“yes” said alex watching around to see if that was true “um... can i ask you a favor?” asked alex unsure

“of course”

“um... could you take tobias with you to the bus, so i can talk with the fans and stuff, he get a little nervous with too much people around” after all this years where the girls won the another world cup and another gold medal in the olympics their fame was very big they almost couldn´t go on public without a lot of people persuit them, that made alex to be very protective of her son, tobias was know by the public but she didn´t liked to be too public she prefered that her son could have a more normal and easy life

“no problem” tobias was hooked on tobin´s neck and tobin´s had her arms secured around the boy, she was more than happy to help alex and in that help was the boy better for her

“baby” said alex trying to bring her son´s attention “you are going to walk to the bus with tobin, ok?”

“yes, mommy” said tobias getting comfortable in tobin´s arms

“ok, ready little dude”

“mmhmm” said the boy almost hiding his face on tobin´s neck, she could see the similar behave between the boy now and his mom last night

“ok, i would take some time with the fans but i´m...” said alex dutyfully

“lex is ok, i will take him to the bus and we will wait for you” alex was not used to have someone there for her and tobias 24/7 to help her with tobias “ok?” tobin waited for the positive answer of alex “ok, tobias let´s go i hove some surf magazine to show you”

“yeah?” asked the boy while tobin carrying him to the door

The two tobs were talking about surf till they reached the door and the loud voices of the fans surround them, and tobin could see the two sides of tobias she hadn´t see that shy side of the boy she had seen him talkative and outgoing but when he was surrounded by many people he could become shy, in one moment he was talking with tobin about surf and in other moment he hided his face in tobin´s neck and tighed his hands and arm´s around tobin´s neck, she could feel the change so she secured her arms around the boy while the fans shouted the boy´s name.

Once they were inside the bus the boy needed a couple of seconds to recover from all the noise and slowly he began to be the same talkative boy at least with tobin, she took her surf magazines and began to show things to tobias to give his mom time till she came back, they were in their own world till alex interrupted them clearing her troat.

In the airport was the same situation tobin took tobias in her arms till they were already in the gate were they would take their flight to LA where they would take their respectitive flights, tobin to new jersey and alex to orlando.

When they arrived to the plane was almost midday and tobias was asleep in tobin´s arms while tobin was asleep too, alex couldn´t move her eyes from them, the moment was to precious to lose a second of it.

“take a picture morgan it will last longer” said tobin with her eyes closed

“he has never felt that comfortable with anybody” said alex watching her son and kissing his forhead when she lifted her head she found tobin´s eyes on her

“anybody?”

“outside my parents, sisters and servando, no... you had a direct path to his heart from the begining” smiled alex while she ran her fingers through tobias dark hair “ he is very shy”

“i could see”

“he is not very comfortable in the public eye i think that is why he feel that comfortable with you, you two have your own world”

“great minds think similar”joked tobin receiving a glare from alex

“you are dumb”

“you love me”

“is like i have two kids”

“you love us mom”

“you are going to jersey?” asked alex after a few seconds of comfortable silence

“mhmm”

“he will going to miss you”

“he is the only one that will miss me?” asked tobin with her eyebrown lifted

“ok we will miss you” said alex coming closer to tobin´s arm “it will going to be hard to tobias to say bye when you´l have to take your plane”

To say that it was hard for tobias to say bye was a disparagement, the boy had a meltdown when he discovered that he will be separated from tobin

“tobiiin you said that you will go with us” said the boy crying

“baby let´s go we have to go home, you don´t want to go home?” alex had tobias in her arms while the boy fighted to be with tobin

“i want to be with tobin” this time the boy cried harder, they were doing a show in the middle of the airport

“hey, hey listen dude” said tobin taking the boy in her arms “you will go to orlando with mom and i will go to new jersey i have to go to my home..”

“but i want to go with you” whined the boy

“um...” tobin was asking for alex help

“baby she has to go to her home and we will see her in a couple of days” alex was trying to take tobias from tobin´s arms

“i want to go with heeeer..”

“ok, listen it will be a couple of days, it will be fast and after that we will see each other again in florida and we will surf there and we can longboard there too..”

“yes?” tobias had stop crying “you promise?”

“of course” said tobin streching her fist to fistpump with the boy

“you will not find another boy to surf right?” the look on tobias´s face broke tobin´s heart

“of course not, you are my only little dude” said tobin before they do their fistpump and hugged him before send him to alex´s arms “you will be good to mommy?”

“mmhhmm” tobias was drying the tears in his cheeks with his hands

“ok, now go before you lose you flight” said tobin passing the boy to alex´s arms

“love you toby”

“love you too dude” this good bye was hard for her too

“let me know when you land” said tobin to alex in low voice before give her a little kiss in her cheeks

“ok”

“i don´t have cellphone but...”

“i will send you an email” said alex with an “i know voice” “and the first thing that we are going to do in florida is buy you a phone, ok?”

“yeah” said tobin while she heard her flight been called for last time “i love you” whispered tobin controlling her want to kiss alex in the lips

“me too” alex whispered back

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After i wrote the chapter i saw that i forgot “the tobs” surf date :/ my bad :)


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between school and my job I couldn´t update but here it is :)

Tobin´s flight back home were filled with thoughts with any kind of escape, she had read the surf´s magazine back and forth many times that she almost knew the magazine by heart, so she surrended to her thoughts and left her mind drift overhelmed for the last couple of days, this was the first time that she was completely alone with herself and her thoughts. A couple days ago she was on the other side of the world in the middle of nowhere surrounded just by the wild life of Africa and a couple of person that worked to Natgeo, she didn´t knew anything about Alex even Tobias, Alex was still married and she was with Christen... Christen what had been of hers? She had find another person quickly as Tobin did? Tobin and Alex rushed the things between them?

A few days ago was just Alex and Tobias, she was still married to Servando and Tobias didn´t know Tobin and in a couple of days, she went back to Alex´s life won Tobias´s heart and now Alex was a divorced woman Tobias was attached to Tobin´s hip, but they never talked about them, Tobin just went back to Alex life like nothing, like they didn´t spend eight years separated, that was the right thing? They were doing the right thing?. Tobin´s head began to ache from all the overthinking, her journey back home was all about that, overthinking about the situation where she and Alex were now. Tobin was working to US SOCCER now, Alex was divorced now and still was the face of the team and female soccer.

Tobin went to her home to find herself alone in the big house, her mom would be out for a couple days in an activity of the church, her sisters were married and had their own homes and her brother, well Jeff was almost the same case as Tobin they were what their mom called ´the free spirit´ of the family the two of them were who still lived in the house. She spend the first couple of hours wandering around the house, she ate a sandwich and ended sitting infront of the tv, she never were one of those tv´s person but she needed to entertain herself in something while she waited for Alex´s email letting her know that they landed she began to see some show in the tv till she felt asleep and her brother wake her up a few hours later

“Hey wake up” said Jeff shaking Tobin “Hey welcome back” said the brother with some humor

“What time is it?”

“Almost nine”

“What?” said Tobin running to her room, searching in her computer for the email

_Here we are :) Call throught Skype when you see the message ;)_

_Imagen232.jpg_

She read the message and open the image to find a selfie of Tobias and Alex, well Tobias was infront hogging the photo and in the back you could see a little bit of Alex´ face, once she saw the time of the email 6:13 she clicked the call button in Skype praying that at least Alex would be awake.

“You are late” was the first thing that Alex said with a fake mad tone once she accepted the call

“I´m....sorry” said tobin scared “Basically i´m not late, you are late i fell asleep waiting for you, so i was on time for this but you were late” said tobin to screen

“Don´t get smartass with me” threatened alex

“Where is Tobs?” Tobin tried to divert attention from her

“He is asleep, he was waiting for you but he felt asleep”

“Oh I´m sorry”

“Mmhhmm” alex was still acting as mad

“Come on lex, you are mad?” if Alex wasn´t pissed before she was now

“Mad? Mad? I ask for my girlfriend to call me and she did it but 3 hours later and i had to explain to my son why _her toby_ hadn´t call”

***Y** eap she is mad ***** thought Tobin “I´m sorry babe, I...I.. I felt asleep and...I... I will talk with him tomorrow morning, ok? But now let´s talk, I missed you” Tobin showed a little pout that looked like the pout that Tobias used with her, she knew that could work with alex

“Don´t put that pout Tobin, that is not going to work” Tobin began to show the biggest puppy face “no” while her lower lips began to tremble

“Lex don´t be mad at me” said Tobin imitating Tobias little voice “I love you” Tobin was making her pout even bigger

“Ugh tobin”whined Alex

“I know you love me” said Tobin with a childish laugh “Now give me a kiss” Tobin pointed her lips the camera

“Nooo” whined Alex

“Give me a kiss” whined back Tobin coming closer to the camera

“How I´m going to kiss you like that” Alex pointed to the screen

“Lex kiss” whined Tobin imitating Tobias again

“Okay” Alex couldn´t fight with those two kids “kiss” said Alex before she sended a kiss to the camera and Tobin did as she catched it and put it in her lips

"Yeaaah, Thank you"

"Now can I go sleep?" said Alex with a yawn

"No talk to me" whined Tobin

"I´m tired" Alex whined too "I will call you early tomorrow"

"Okay" Alex sended one last kiss before they ended the call

....

Tobin was brushing her teeths half asleep when the tone of the skype video call began to sound

"Shit" said Tobin spewing all that she had in her mouth before she went running to the computer, after what happen last night she didn´t want to make mad Alex again or make Tobias sad

"TOBY!!" yelled Tobias when Tobin barely accepted the call

"TOBS!" Tobin imitated tobs enthusiams "How are you?"

"Gooood"

"Good?"

"Yeah, and you?"

"I´m good and your mom?" asked Tobin still a little sleep

"MAMA!!" yelled the boy

"Jesus Christ Tobias Carrasco, stop screaming in the house!" said Alex coming to the screen

 "Sorry mommy"

"Hey bab.... Tobin" corrected Alex, she didn´t want to expose themself infront of Tobias, they haven´t talk about what they were or how they could act infront of Tobias, Alex hadn´t even talk with Tobias about the divorce, for Tobias Tobin and his mom were friends

"Hi lex" said Tobin a little shy

"Toby today we are going to he beach!"

"To the beach?" said Tobin watching Alex asking for the confirmation

"Yes mommy has a pho...phio...photio"

"I have a photoshoot... a swimsuit photoshoot" said Alex to provoke Tobin

"Swimsuit?" Tobin eyebrow was so high that it could leave her head "a swimsuit photoshoot?"

"Yes" Alex couldn´t provoke Tobin as she wanted because of the presence of her son but she was sure that the little information could do a lot of things to Tobin´s imagination "Anyway when are you going to buy a phone Tobin?"

"Um..." Tobin needed to rid the image of Alex´s body in a swimsuit "I don´t know i was hoping that you could help me" shrugged Tobin, the true was that beyond her cameras she didn´t knew too much about tecnology 

"I will be occupied for a couple of days, but you could buy it online"

"But i don´t know anything about those things" whined Tobin

"Why I don´t buy it for you and I´ll send it to your house, you can´t live without phone Tobs" said Alex sternly

"I know, I know, but I don´t know anything about all that, I just came back to the civilization a few days ago"

"Okay, I will buy it for you, I´ll let you know when is done, I have to go" said Alex when she saw how late it was she had to go

"Wait! What?"

"I have to go to the photoshoot"

"Okay" said Tobin sadly

"I´m sorry"

"I know" Tobin knew that this was the hard part of date a superstar you will have to share her with everybody " have fun" said Tobin 

"Thank you" Alex loved that about Tobin even if she was sad she always put her best attitude for her

....

A couple of days and skype calls after Tobin received her cellphone

"Lex what is this?" said Tobin on a skype call when Alex accepted it

"What is what Tobin?" said Alex with her eyes on her cellphone

"This" Tobin showed the iphone case to the camera, to be more specific a spongebob case

"OH... That... That is the case that Tobs choose for you" said Alex with a innocent face, Tobin didn´t said anything she just put a ´are you serious´ face

"You like it Toby? I choose that for you!" said  Tobias while Alex tried to not laugh

"Yes Tobs, thank you, I love it" said Tobin with a fake happy tone " See mommy she love it"

"Yes, baby I told you" Tobin kept her straight face while the mom and the son talked "Anyway Tobs, you already have my phone number there, I have to go, bye" said Alex quickly

"Wait Alex..." it was too late Alex already hung up the call

 

_Tobs #1: Is not funny :(_

_Lex: Yes it is :D He loved it_

_Tobs #1: How I´m going to walk on the street with that case?!_

_Lex: Now that you have a phone are other things that are more important than your phone case ;)_

_Tobs #1: Like what? :/_

_Lex: Picture17.jpg_

 

When Tobin opened the photo she almost dropped her phone, it was a picture of Alex´s swimsuit photoshoot from a few days ago, they would be a couple of long days


	41. Chapter 41

_"No,  I'm single right now, I'm just recently divorced you know I want to focus in my career and my son, I'm not looking for anybody right now"_

Alex's words resounded in Tobin's head over and over again,  she had an interview with a magazine and when they asked her for her actual situation she said that,  Tobin knew that it was too early to said that they were together even themselves didn't know what were they. Tobin came back after eight years and Alex ended her marriage,  the two of them forget what had happen eight years ago and forgive each other but what were they? 

....

Alex decided after a few days of thinking to had the conversation with Tobias about the divorce 

_"Tobias come here please" said Alex from the kitchen he was playing in the garden and she made the blue lemonade that Tobias liked so much it always amazed the boy how his mom did the beverage turn  in his favorite color and paint his tongue, it was a simple secret food pigment_

_"Yes mommy" said the very sweaty boy "Thank you mommy" answered Tobias when his mom offered the lemonade,  the boy chugged the drink in a few seconds "more please" said the boy giving her the glass_

_"Of course" Alex pour more drink in his glass "I need to talk something with you" Alex was running her hands through his head combing his hair, she was scare of this moment how could she explain to her 7 year old boy the divorce of his parents she had never experience that, her parents were married till to this day, her parents marriage was the epitome of the perfect relationship that Alex wanted for her life but she had failed "You know that dad and I used to fight a lot right? " she didn't knew how to start what to say,  so she decided to do what she do on the field let her body mark the pace "And I'm sorry... We... We are sorry "_

_"Yeah..." the sadness in her son 's voice broke her heart_

_"We are sorry baby... but You know sometimes adult's things can be a little difficult and sometimes people's feelings change and sometimes people stop feeling love for each other... "_

_"You would stop feeling love for me mommy? " asked Tobias with a sad voice_

_"No baby never... I will never stop loving you, you're my baby... " Alex tried to eased her son's sadness with a hug "but sometimes adults stop loving each other and sometimes is better to be separated before keep fighting,  that is why your dad and I decided to be separate for now on "_

_"You are dui...diu..."_

_"Divorced yeah " she knew that he had heard her in the interview "We are divorced now... "_

_"So you are not going to fight anymore ?" the hope in her son's question made her feel miserable what she had made her son endure for her_

_"Yeah we are not going to fight anymore... but now I need you to make me a favor "_

_"What mommy? "_

_"I need you to be a big boy for now on "_

_"I'm a big boy mommy "_

_"Well yeah " said Alex with a sad smile "But I need you to keep being a big boy because now you will have to spend some days with dad and another with me..."_

_"And Tobin?! "_

_"And Tobin too " she thought to talk with Tobias about she and Tobin but maybe it was going to be too much for him today "You will spend time with her too,  you will travel to Canada to spend some days with dad and then you and I  will spend some days with and Tobin"_

_"Okay " shrugged Tobias,  for him it was that simple he will spend some days with his dad and then I will have his normal life with his mom and Tobin_

_..._

Alex recalled their conversation in their way to the Heath's house Alex some promotional things to do in New York City and of course Tobin offered the house to the two Morgans to stay 

"TOBY " yelled the boy when he saw the woman 

"Tobs " said with the same excitement but without yelling "Where is your mom? " asked when she didn't see  the footballer 

"I'm fine" said Alex with all the suitcases in her hands "Don't worry I'm fine I don't need help " said Alex almost fighting with the suitcases 

"Are you sure? " asked Tobin watching with amusement the woman 

"No,  I mean if a can play a 90 minutes game I can with this " 

"Okay I was going to help you but.... "

"Tobin Powel Heath" was the only thing that Alex needed to say to have Tobin at her side helping her 

"You know I was kidding babe... " whispered Tobin 

"Yeah yeah"

"Oh my god!" said a surprised Mrs Heath, when Alex and Tobin were already inside the house, Tobin's mom came to the living room with Tobias in her arms and Tobias eating a cookie 

"Hey man that was my cookie! " said Tobin 

"It _was_ your cookie now is from this cute boy "said Mrs Heath "Oh my god Alex is such a pleasure to have you here and this boy is super cute " said Tobin's mom hugging the boy receiving a little giggle from the boy who was enjoying very much the attention from the older woman 

"Is a pleasure for us " Alex was cleaning the crumbs from Tobias's face 

"Tobin take those suitcases to their room" 

"But.... but I want my cookie " whined tobin

"take those suitcases there and we'll see if you can eat some cookies "

"Yeah Toby took those there and we will see if you can have some cookies " joked Alex following Tobin's mom to the kitchen 

They spend some hours talking in the kitchen later in the living room till Tobias fell asleep in Tobin's arms that gave the sign to the women to go to sleep 

"This bring me so many memories " said Alex walking through the hall that take them to the guest room watching the family pictures remembering what happened last time they were there, without Tobias obviously and a few years younger 

....

_*Flashback*_

_“And this is the wall of shame these are all the pictures of my siblings since we were kids until we started to go to College” while Tobin show the pictures she feels arms that go from her back up to her abdomen where ends up in a big hug and a lingering kiss in the back of her neck_

_“I miss you”_

_*sigh* “I miss you too” say the older girl turning around coming closer again the only difference was that this time Alex took a grip of Tobin’s shirt and made her come closer crashing their lips in a slow and passionate kiss_

_“I miss you so much” say the blogger breaking the kiss and taking the forward against the closer wall with her eyes still close, exchanging their hands, Alex took her hands to Tobin’s hair where she tangling her fingers between the strands of hair and Tobin led her hands from Alex neck to her hips while she traced Alex’s full lower lip with her tongue, before Tobin gently bit down on Alex’s lip and tugged down._

_The house of Tobin was in complete silence except for the two girls accelerated breaths until that a scream broke the silence of the house breaking the moment between Alex and Tobin_

_“TOBIN!!”_

_...._

Alex couldn´t hide her smile remembering the old times

"What are you laughing?" asked Tobin curiously even if she knows what was on Alex´s mind she was thinking in the same

"Nothing" Alex was trying to contain her laugh

"Hmmm, you sure?" Tobin put Tobias in bed and turn around to see the mom "You remember what happened here" Tobin took Alex to the hall and put her against the same wall "Because I think I can remember something about this hall, don´t you think?" asked Tobin with her face on Alex´s neck giving her a little kiss and a playfull bite that made her giggle "Shhh" that made Alex laugh "Babe" whined Tobin

"I´m sorry" said trying to contain her laugh "Of course I remember, some things had change..."

"But others don´t" completed Tobin, closing the space between them kissing the other woman slowly almost shyly, her son was in the room and she could hear her mom still in the kitchen, basically was like old times, even if they were in the house and her mom knew about them, they had the excitment of hide and seek they played a few years ago after a few seconds the kiss wasn´t shy anymore and the moan that scaped from Alex´s mouth made them retrain and separated

"I think I have to go" Alex was trying to push Tobin away from her, she was trying to avoid too much temptation, but Tobin keep going closer and kissing her neck "Tobin I have to go" moaned Alex "I have to be tomorrow morning in Nike"

"Okay" said Tobin kissing her neck

"MOM"called Tobias from the room in slightly panic making the two women giggle

"I have to go" sighed Alex

"Yeah....Some things have not changed" said Tobin giving Alex a little kiss of good night

As old times they had to keep hiding to kiss each other keep, they keep getting interrupted in those moments by Tobias this time... yeah you could say that some things have not changed  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww I got a little emotional going back in the story and reading my first chapters :´)


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m back!!!! I know I went MIA for a couple of weeks but I was dealing with some "adults things" (yikes) I hope you don´t hate me :)  
> Here we have a little and cute update... I´m a little stiff but I hope you like it

Alex wake up slowly mantaining her eyes close while she stretch in the bed when the first thing that she feel is that the other side of the bed, where her son´s body should be is empty and cold, so he had left a while ago but she doesn´t give it too much importance he could be with tobin, she leave the warm protection of the bed and the first thing that she feel is how cold is the room, she go to the window and see that is raining, is raining since last night.

"Tobs" whisper Alex trought the house searching for her son, she go to the bathroom, the living room, when she hear a person in the kitchen * _This boy*_ think Alex when she believe that is her son who is searching for some snacks "Tobs?" whisper again

"Your Tobs is with my Tobs" answer sweetly Mrs Heath to Alex "Good Morning Alex"

"Good morning Mrs Heath"

"Please call me Cindy" Interrupt Tobin´s mom

"Good morning Cindy" smile Alex, the woman haven´t just be sweet since day one

"You want coffee?"

"Yes please" Alex sounded eager that she wanted "Where is Tobias?"

"Apparently last night´s storm took him to my daughter´s room"

"Yeah he doesn´t like storms" said Alex nonchtanly taking the cup of coffee

"Well Tobin either, so I guess they are in good company" smiled Cindy

"I think I´m going to see him" said Alex after a couple seconds of uncomfortable silence

"Please, stay, let´s talk" said Mrs Heath drinking her coffee

"How are you, Alex?" _Oh,oh_ thought Alex

"I´m...I´m good"

"I didn´t expect to see you here"

"Um"

"Don´t get me wrong sweetheart, it just everything went so fast.... I mean I almost had lost hope to see my daughter again you know, she was so hurt..."

"I never wanted to hurt her like I did"

"I know" said Tobin´s mom asking for a chance to explain "I know that you never wanted to hurt her like Tobin never wanted to hide things from you like she did, but you two were so young and inmature and you were scared and she was scared too the two of you were under a lot of preassure for your relationship and I have to admit that my daughter sometimes tend to be a little bit coward, run away for 8 years and pretend like nothing happen was not the answer..."

"I´m guilty too before talk to her like an adult and set things straight I broke up with her and pretended that nothing happen marrying Servando and having a son with him"

"None of you two are guilty of anything, either that precious kid that you have the two of you made your decisions, she made her desicion and you too, in the time of god everything is perfect, you two needed to do all that to figure out that you needed to go back together and Tobias is the best example of that" smiled Cindy

"They had been inseparable since the begining" smiled Alex

"He reminds me when Tobin was a kid"

"They are too much sometimes" joked Alex

"I´m glad that you are back"

"I´m glad she is back"

"You brought her back.....Thank you"

"I want to do things different this time..." shrugged nonchantly alex playing with the cup of coffee

"I hope that 'different' means do things right" assured Mrs Heath

"You can be sure of that" smiled Alex

"Well in that case, why don´t you go and wake up the two Tobs, I´m going to make breakfast"

"Okay" said Alex feeling relieve after her conversation with the older woman

She went to Tobin´s room and open the door slowly to find the two person that she loved more sleeping interwined, Tobias was on his back with one of his legs drapped across Tobin´s torso and one of his arms was over Tobin´s face while in her other arm he has is teddy bear that Abby had given to him; Tobin had a protective arm around Tobias and her face was turn to his direction like even in her dreams she take care of him, the two of them had their mouth slightly open sharing a light snore, Alex wished she had her phone with her so she could take a photo of that precious image that she had in front of her.

She walked to the bed and sat in the edge of the bed watching her son sleep and how his chest went up and down with every breath, she touched his hair 

"He sleep like you" whispered Tobin breaking the moment

"I don´t sleep like that" giggle Alex

"Yes you do" smiled Tobin half asleep "And he kick in his sleeps too" Alex just shrugged "Come..." said Tobin making some space in the bed for her

"Your mom is making breakfast"

"Come Lex" this time Alex couldn´t say no, no when Tobin used that name with her, she went under the covers and made herself comfortable agains the other side of Tobin, the other woman did what she could since her arm was trap under Tobias´s body, Alex stretched her arm till she could play with her son´s hair, receiving and immediate response of him turning his head to her direction mumbling 'mommy' in his sleep that made the two woman giggle, the warm bed in constrast with the cold and rainy outside made the two Morgans snuggle into Tobin´s body, Tobin couldn´t help to think how wonderfull this moment was, how she could never change it for anything in the world, this moment with her little family was worth more than anything.


	43. Chapter 43

Tobin feel Alex breath in her neck after Tobias went to her bed last night because of the storm and this morning Alex ended in her bed they felt asleep quickly all that scene felt like a dream but it was very real. A hand running under her shirt made her debate between being asleep and wake up,  when Alex run her nails against Tobin's abs till she cup her breast with her hand and massage it while she kiss Tobin in the neck that definitely made Tobin wake up

"babe,  Tobias " groan Tobin now almost completely awake 

"Your mom took him to the park " said Alex trying to leave a mark in Tobin's neck 

When Alex ran her hand  under her shorts Tobin fell very awake and turn Alex on her back and kiss her trying to use the alone moment, they loved Tobias very much especially Tobin but they would being lying if  they were not trying to enjoy every alone moment like this on at maximum 

"Tobin " moan Alex while the photographer worked on Alex's neck 

Alex's hand was on Tobin's head and the other one was on Tobin's butt trying to find some friction between the two bodies to release the need that she was gathering from a few days ago 

"Tobin " said Alex now between a moan and a whine trying to made Tobin do what she desired the most 

"You have to be quiet" said Tobin taking her hand to Alex center and feeling her wetness 

A moan sound in the silent room,  they couldn't know if it came from Tobin when she felt Alex's wetness or Alex who felt Tobin's fingers run over her wetness and playing with her clit making the footballer moan 

"Tobin please " moaned again Alex 

"Shhh baby" said Tobin inserting one finger inside Alex slowly making Alex whimper 

"Toby " whispered Alex 

"Alex" moaned Tobin from Alex's neck 

"Toby " heard Tobin again but now it wasn't Alex voice it was.....  it was Tobias's voice "Toby " this time that really made Tobin wake up "Toby wake up" yeah she was dreaming,  she was having a sexy and wet dream with her girlfriend and now her girlfriend's son was waking her up "Toby " again and this time she open slowly an eye and then the other one and there it was a pair of piercing blue eyes it wasn't Alex's but it the most closer that she could get 

"What's wrong little dude? " said Tobin trying to shake the sleep and the sexy dream from her head 

"Your mommy said that I had to wake you up because she was going to church "

"Um okay " said Tobin checking over Alex who was still asleep tangled to Tobin's body 

"Mommy is snoring " giggled Tobias hearing his mom snore slightly 

"Let's let her sleep and go to the kitchen and make her some breakfast,  yeah? " said Tobin untangling her body from Alex's slowly to not wake her up 

"Oki" answered the kid while Tobin took him in her arms 

Tobin made a simple breakfast to Alex just a few slices of fruits with yogurt and waffles she fought with Tobias, who was eating the pieces of fruits that Tobin cut 

"Mommy...Mommy wake up" said softly Tobias to wake up Alex

"Baby" said happily 

"We made you breakfast " said the kid proudly while Tobin came inside the room with the food 

"Oh! " 

"Good morning Lex" Tobin put the plates in the bed and kiss Alex in the cheek 

"Thank you " said Alex watching all the food 

"Dude come on left something for mommy" said Tobin fighting with Tobias who was eating all the strawberries making the boy giggle 

"Thank you "said again Alex giving Tobin a shy glance 

"No problem " shrugged Tobin 

"You didn't have to " Alex was trying to decide where begin 

"the two of us made it" shrugged Tobin while Alex tried to kiss her "Lex" whispered Tobin pointing to Tobias 

They just had slept together,  the three of them,  but one thing was to sleep together,  it was like a slumber party,  and another was to kiss in front of Tobias they had never talk about their 'arrangement '

"Tobs" said Alex eating a slices of fruits receiving a 'hmm' from her son who was too busy eating "Tobin and I have something to talk with you" Tobias had his mouth to full to answer to his mom "but we need your complete attention "

The boy whipped his mouth with his hand " Yes mommy "

"You like Tobin? " Tobin felt the pressure of the conversation 

"Mmhhhmm" noded the kid eating another strawberry 

"You would like to spend more time with her? "

"Yesh " 

"Like to spend a lot of time with us? " that made the kid confused and give the two women a question look 

"I want to surf with her and skate with her and... go to the climb wall" that shocked Alex 

"Climb wall? " asked indirectly to Tobin,  she knew that she was in trouble and cleared her throat 

"yeah" continued the boy "And... and I don't want to say bye to her " the boy was thinking his perfect world with Tobin "Mom.. " whispered the boy "Tobin can live with us" whispered a little too loud and the two woman heard him,  now Alex was really shocked "Um" the two women got shy with the boy confession "Well I wanted to asked that to you" it was now or never "What do you think if Tobin spend more time with us,  like the three of us like... "

"Like auntie Ash and auntie Ali? " the boy nailed the situation 

"Yeah...  something like that"

"Hhmmm" the boy though while he continued eating 

"That will be cool" shrugged the boy

"Yeah? " Alex was not very sure about her son's answer 

"Yeah" said the boy going to Tobin's arms and whispering something to her

"Totally dude" answered Tobin 

"Oki" said the more happy now 

"What did he said? " asked Alex a few minutes after to Tobin 

"That is something between him and me" shrugged Tobin "ooouuch" yelled Tobin after Alex pinched in her arm "Why!? "

"Just because... " shrugged Alex 

"I want to go out with you today " said Tobin after a few seconds of eating in comfortable silence 

"But and Tobs? "

"I have everything covered " Tobin gave a quick peck on he cheek before talk with the boy "Buddy? Would you like to meet a new friend today? " bringing the boys attention to her 

"yes! "

"Would you like to play with my sister's son today? He likes to skate too? " the boy's face was lighted like a Christmas tree 

"Oki,  I'm going to find my long board and..... " said the boy before run out from the room 

"he is always so easy with you" whined Alex 

"We speak our own lenguage "

....

"Are you sure is not a problem Mrs Heath we can take him with us and..." asked Alex for hundred times to Tobin's mom 

"No, Alex is ok" answered Mrs Heath for hundred times "He needs time with other kids and you two need some alone adult time " pointing to the two woman "So go,  and eat ice cream or something,  but I don't want you in the house before eleven o clock " shooed Mrs Heath 

"Eleven?!!? " asked in shock Alex "But Tobias go to bed at... "

"Ah! I don't care I raised 4 kids Alex I think I can handle one,  now go! " Mrs Heath pushed the two women out of the house 

"Bye mom love you " yelled Tobin pushing Alex to the car "Bye Tobs we love you "

"Bye Toby,  bye mommy,  bring me ice cream "

"sure little dude " said to the kid " babe come on" whined Tobin 

Alex was in shock everybody was taking this so good and she wasn't ready to leave her baby boy alone "Baby,  be good with Mrs Heath " said Alex fixing Tobias's helmet "and be good with Tobin's nephew... "

"Yes mommy! " whined the boy wishing for his mom go quickly "love you" he gave a peck in her cheek "bring me chocolate ice cream " said before go to play with Tobin's nephew 

"You think he will be good? " asked Alex once in the car

"Yes babe,  he will be good he is with my mom  and my sister " Tobin began to drive "He is a good boy "

"I know " sighed Alex " is just... "

"I know he is going to be good " Tobin took her hand between her owns 

"Where are we going? " Alex didn't recognized the road 

"You would see? "


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! I'm sorry for the delay and thank you for the messages but between my new job and the writer's block that I had was a little bit harder to update but I have a cute chapter I hope you like it

"Where are we going? " this was like the tenth time that Alex asked to Tobin and Tobin just smiled every time "Tobin " whined Alex 

"What? " Tobin mocked Alex's tone 

"Where are we going? " asked again and this time Tobin saw her with a glimpse in her eyes 

"To the beginning... "

"The beginning?  Tobin what are talking about? " but the other never say anything she just drove to a park to central park to be specific and began to walk like crazy through the park like searching for a specific point "Tobin what are we doing? " Alex was getting tired of the secret and the strange behavior of the other woman 

"Aha! " said Tobin seeing the trees around them and searching for something "Okay... here" Tobin pointed to a bench and made Alex sit in there "Okay wait here,  I have to go for something and I'll come back " said Tobin before go running to a unknown destination Alex tried to follow her with her eyes but she ended losing her and began to see around her enjoying the moment and the people and the ambient around her, the trees, the sun it was everything so nice and after a few minutes Tobin came back with a bag in her hand, Alex didn't understood what was happening "Alex..."

"Tobs what are you doing? " Alex was confused she was hoping the worst,  she didn't knew what to think 

Tobin took a sight to have courage and begin her monologue "Um... almost nine years ago everything began here" begin Tobin and Alex was getting nervous "Well not here exactly but here was where our first date was and god I was so nervous" smiled Tobin recalling that day and Alex eyes began to watering "Even if I didn't fully know you,  but you looked so good that day waiting here for me...Nine years ago Tobs wasn't with us  and we hadn't take a few dumb excuses we were young and naive... And... and I didn't fully understand what love was I thought I knew but I was wrong and now I understand that we needed those nine years to understand and with the help of Tobs come closer again " Tobin smiled with the memory of the first time that she saw Tobias, she  didn't knew that she was crying till the tears began to roll down her cheeks she was on her knees in front of Alex  "And now here where everything began I want to ask you for another chance to begin everything from the beginning,  forget our past our mistakes and begin again with the promise of do everything I can to make you and Tobias happy and... " but she couldn't finish Alex didn't let her finish she took Tobin's face between her hands and kissed her  after a few seconds of slow kiss they came apart with their eyes full of tears and smiles on her faces 

"Of course " smiled Alex "Of course we can begin again but only if you promise me something... "

"Whatever you want "

"We are not going to end like the last time,  the next time we fight I'm not going to broke up with you and you are not going to go to the other side of the world,  deal? "

"Deal "smiled Tobin "I will not go to the other side of the world... Not for you but because I would miss Tobias too much " joked Tobin breaking the emotional moment between them 

"Jerk! " Alex pushed her lightly making Tobin land on her butt making Tobin laugh harder "Tobin " whined Alex 

"Okay,  okay " Tobin got on her feets "Here" and gave Alex a bag of peanut 

"Seriously " Alex put her deadpan face "Peanuts "

"You liked it when I gave you peanuts in our first date "

"I was lying " Alex opened the bag and began to eat while Tobin sat by her side and the both of them enjoyed the moment in silence watching the people walk it was like the old times just the two of them and nothing else 

After a few minutes Tobin broke the silence "Are you hungry? " they had eat more than half of peanut bag "You want pizza? " 

"Pizza Tobin? " I was thinking in something more nice "

"I told you we were going to the beginning like our first date "

"Like our first date? In that case we should eat hot dog,  we ate hot dog in our first date "

"Hot dog? "

"Yes Tobin "

"We ate hot dog? "

"Tobin " sighed Alex " yes we ate hot dog I asked you what was more New Yorker and you told me,  hot dog "

"Right.... okay let's go" Tobin took Alex's hand but before they would began their journey to their past Alex asked 

"And after the hot dog? " searching in Tobin's memory 

"To the empire state " smiled Tobin 

And they went to the empire state enjoyed the view and the moment just the two of them they miss a little bit Tobias overall when they passed in front of a skate store and Tobin got focus in a long board and snap backs and all the things that she and Tobias like, but they enjoyed the alone time too they were walking when Tobin got into her thoughts,  she thought how much her life and this city had changed till the last time, this was basically the first time that she was in the city since she came back and what better situation than spend it with Alex,  she has her arm over Alex's shoulder and Alex had her fingers interlocked with Tobin's hand they felt normal till they ran into a Nike store it wasn't the same of the last time but it gave them a Deja Vu and made them smile Alex was in a picture again but this time as a two times world cup winner 

"This is weird "

"Why"

"I don't know last I didn't have won any of that I only could dream with that and now... " 

"Now you are a super superstar "

"Let's go home " this time their night didn't ended separated they went to the same house 

"Sleep with me, sleep with us" said Alex once inside the house just a few lights were on waiting for he two women 

"Okay,  go to my room and take some clothes I will take Tobias " Alex didn't need to say his name,  Tobin already knew that he was part of the combo, Tobin took the kid and his pillow and Spongebob blanket when she went to the room Alex had already the bed ready waiting for the two Tobs , she took a few minutes to get ready and go to bed,  where Alex was lulling Tobias,  Tobin stood in the door watching the moment she never got tired of see Alex's mom moments it was too precious to her to see that side of the footballer,  the side that only she could see , Tobias was spread in the middle of the bed, Alex was on one of his side and Tobin took the other one and kiss him in the head,  in that moment she saw she could do that for the rest of her life and Alex knew she would like to see that the rest of her life maybe with another kid maybe one of Tobin and her 

Now this is what love is thought Tobin 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I had an embarrassed moment when I read my first chapters yikes


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update!! Yay!! I'm taking advantage of the inspiration to update the most possible. I know you love the two Tobs so here we have them and.... a little visit from the past :)

Ale,  Tobin and Tobias had fell in a comfortable domestic cycle,  out of the uswnt world they just spend their time together and of course Tobin and Tobias were attached from the hip that much that Alex almost felt jelous sometimes till the boy needed his mom, they had integrated so much like a little family that when they had to go back to their busy schedule with the team it was easy for them,  every time that a fan solicited Alex in the airport or the street Tobin took Tobias and they got in their own world,  they were very professional when they were with the team,  in busses or airplanes the sat separately Tobin with the crew and Alex with the team and Tobias choose with who he wanted to sit sometimes he changed and spent time with both but when they were down the plane or out the bus Tobin took Tobias to give Alex her own time to attend the media and have her pregame moment,  it become something almost automatic like they had years doing it.

"Look Toby! " the kid pointed to the city that was out of their airplane window 

"Yes! " Tobin didn't have to imitate Tobias excitement she was really feeling it this was the first time that she was in Paris since she worked with natgeo and she was with the team and friendly game that they have against the frawnt  "That is Paris " said Tobin proudly she felt like she was going back home and she was taking her family with her "I lived there "

"You did?! "

"Yes many years ago before you were born " she felt like that was in another life , a life before Alex and Tobias,  the team and their jokes,  this city brought her many weird and olds feelings but new and excited too 

"Baby" called Alex getting the Tobias and Tobin turned their head at the same time,  that was very common lately no matter if she called them by Tobs or baby she always received the same answer from them at the beginning was weird then was a little obnoxious but now she was used to it and she loved it except for the part when she called them and they were in their own world and neither of them answered,  they were in total sync "We are going to land soon so you will be with Tobin,  okay? "

"Yes mommy "

"She will take you to the bus... "

"And we wait for you there mommy " interrupted Tobias making Tobin  giggle 

"I know you  are  a big boy " smiled Alex "I just wanted to be sure... I love you "

"We love you " interrupted Tobin 

 

The team went directly to the hotel that night they were exhausted with the time change and jet lag each one of them went to their respective rooms, unpacked, called their families,  husbands,  wifes,  girlfriends before go to bed 

"How do you feel coming back to France " asked Alex from the door while Tobin was checking all the cameras,  the team were used to have all the doors of the rooms open allowing a total access only closing the door when they were sleeping

"I'm not going to lie,  is weird "the last time that she was there she couldn't imagine her life like is right now,  she was one of the people that were allowed to have a room for her own because she was the responsable of all the cameras,  microphones and other stuff that they had,  and Tobias loved it because her has a bed for himself and other for Tobin " last time that I was here I still worked to natgeo " she saw how Alex took a spot by Tobias's side "You can sleep here with us" she didn't asked her " You can change to your room very early in the morning " it was more like a comment they learn to enjoy theirs nap together " 

"I can't " sighed Alex watching Tobias sleep "I can get in trouble if Abby knows and you too"

"I miss sleep with you" shrugged Tobin after a few days in camp in the US and now in France they had time sleeping separately 

"I miss sleep with my Tobs " Tobias didn't like to sleep with Alex lately now that he had the opportunity to sleep alone in a big bed if he spent the night in Tobin's room  they spent a few more minutes talking till it was time for Alex to leave the room and go to her own room 

At the next morning thanks to the jet lag and time change almost half of the team lost the bus the practice leaving them in the middle of the lobby trying to find a way to reach the place where they had to train.

They went outside search for a cab to take them there but when they tried to talk with them they only found an answer in French from the driver 

"There is a human in this city that can speak English? " pinoe was more than frustrated with the situation almost all the older players lost the bus that wasn't how things worked the newbies should lost the bus not the oldies 

"Abby is going to make us run for the rest of the day" Sydney was getting ready for their punishment when they would be in the training 

"We have to find  someone in the hotel that speak English with us and French with them" said Ashlyn running inside the hotel till Tobin interrupted her

"Wait! " Tobin had been an observer of the situation till now she knew that she would have to do what she didn't want to,  speak French,  no because she didn't knew but because she didn't want to the other woman think she was a show off but she had lived there many years so it was her duty to take them out of that situation "Bonjour,  comment vas-tu" smiled Tobin to the driver 

"Of course dude you talk French! Tell him to take us to the field "

"Hold on! " she said to Ashlyn and the rest of the team that went around her waiting " nous avons perdu notre bus à practiquer,  vous pouvez nous conduire à cet endroit " said Tobin in a fluent French while she showed the man the direction in a paper,  making all the women surprise and Alex flustered with that side of her she imagined that Tobin speak a good French she lived there but she never imagined how good and sexy she could look speaking that lenguage 

"Bien sûr, venir avec moi " smiled the driver going to his car and calling other cars to take all the players 

"You are drooling " joked Ashlyn with Alex watching the dark eyes that she was giving to Tobin while she talked with the rest of the drivers 

"Shut up" she pushed the keeper away but she would be lying how sexy she found the woman now and more after spending the last couple of days far from Tobin 

"No I don't want to go now,  Abby is going to make us run " whined Sydney going inside the cab 

And that was true the coach made the players run till they couldn't walk anymore and took them back to the hotel where the would have their recovery session 

Superstar: you were pretty sexy talking French with those guys ;)

When they were with the team they  were in professional mode, that meant no close contact more than just player and staff member contact but that wouldn't mean that they wouldn't talk through text messages 

Tobs: thanks,  I was just trying to save the team from a horrific punishment :p

Superstar : such a hero,  maybe you should talk in French later ;)

Tobs: whatever you want ;)

"Alex stop sexting Tobin " whispered Sydney coming from behind her bus seat 

"Mind your business"

Superstar : I will see you later ;) :*

Back to he hotel the players went to their recovery and the staff went to their normal activities,  so Tobin took Tobias and their things to their room and changed their clothes without knowing she would find her past in the same hotel 

....

"Is cold?" asked Lauren to Alex,  she was getting her ice bath alone while she was in deep thought 

"No" joked the forward inviting her teammate to the cold torture " how is jrue? " asked Alex after a few seconds 

"He is good " sighed Lauren "I think I'm going to retire " whispered,  she and Alex weren't best friends but they always had a very good relationship thanks to the love that they shared for Tobin "I'm tired of traveling and I want to spend more time at home "

"I understand " and Alex really understood after having Tobias traveling was getting harder she loved to give this kind of adventures to her son and the traveling gave her an escape with her situation with servando at home,  but now that she had Tobin she would like to spend more time with her and Tobias without having the pressure of her tight schedule "We are getting older and my body isn't responding in the same way and my ankle kills me sometimes "

"I thought Tobin would have something there too"

"That is obvious " smiled the forward "Maybe I'll finish this year and I will hang my cleats " shrugged Alex "I don't know I was thinking maybe in another baby" said with  a nonchalantly tone this time making Lauren smile 

"With Tobin... "

"Mmhhhmm" answered shyly 

"I think she would die " smiled Lauren about Alex's confession 

"You think? "

"Of course!  Have you see her with Tobias? "

"I know that is why" Alex couldn't hide her smile when she thought about those two people,  sometimes she lost her patience with those two but she wouldn't trade them for anything 

"She will love to have a kid "

"I will love to have another kid with her"

So she decided to have that conversation with Tobin that night,  she would begin to talk with Tobin about the future,  their future. 

The team ended their recovery and begin to walk to the room that they used as dinner before go to their respective rooms and rest 

"Someone had seen my two Tobs?" 

"In the lobby " said Ali while she was walking with Ashlyn "I saw her talking with a woman "

*A woman * thought Alex but she didn't give it importance till the team were crossing the lobby and Alex saw 'The woman', a woman that she had only see in pictures,  a phantom from the past that had materialized in their present,  the brunette with green eyes... 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tan tan taaaaaaan 
> 
> P.S. I don't speak French I used google translator


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so before we go with the chapter I want to say you thanks for all your messages and love, I write this because I saw your concern about Christen coming to the story again, this is not a preath fanfic this is a talex fanfic with a talex end, I'm just trying to connect the past with the present because of Alex and Tobin and because I know that you didn't like the eight years thing, as many of you know I already reached what I wanted with this story but I couldn't finished it, this is a very special story for me this was my first fic and I have a lot of my personal experiences here and all of you are very special to me because you had been with me since the beginning, since when my writing and English wasn't too good till now (and still have to improve). Even if I already have planned the end of this story I still don't want to end it,I still a few ideas to keep it going and any idea that you have tell me and I will put it here, so let's have a little bit of drama but with happy ending of course.

Alex stood there freeze watching that woman that she had only saw in pictures now was in flesh in front of her eyes and in front of Tobin,  she was smiling and she would be lying if she says that the brunette wasn't beautiful her jelous was at her maximum watching how Tobin and even her own child was smiling to that woman she just wanted to ran, took Tobin and Tobias and run from her, from the past, from everything that made her remember all her past mistakes, but she had to act like a grown woman and deal with this phantom,  she began to walk where they were and saw how Tobin knew about her presence when she began to smile uncomfortably 

"Tobs babe" Alex went closer to them and took Tobin by her bicep lovingly "Are you ready to eat dinner " she didn't want to act like the jelous and possessive girlfriend but she couldn't control her reaction 

Tobin saw between the two women uncomfortable, of course Alex would get jelous and of course Tobias wouldn't save her now "Um yeah... we are ready... um... Alex this is...  this is Christen" she pointed to the brunette 

"Oh! " Alex acted like surprised "Nice to meet you Christen" she stretched her hand with a smile in her face but with a defensive stare in her eyes 

"Is a pleasure to finally meet you " smiled Christen with a little defensive tone too 

* _Finally?  Finally what she wanted to say with finally?_ * thought Alex while she hold a little eye fight with Christen 

"Okay" Tobin interrupted the moment "Um... " she cleared her throat trying to end the uncomfortable moment "Chris... Christen we have to go,  I'll see you soon" Tobin took Alex by her hand and began to walk to the dinner 

"Yeah remember what I told you,  bye Alex nice too meet you,  bye Tobias nice to meet you too " smiled Christen

"Bye Christen" smiled Tobias 

The trio went to the elevator where a few others players of the team were some of them trying to hide theirs smiles for Tobin's bad luck to have her ex and actual girlfriend in the same hotel the few seconds that they were in the elevator were filled by uncomfortable silence 

 

Tobin was already sit in the table while Alex and Tobias were choosing their food from the buffet 

"Toby you certainly have a type " Ashlyn decided to sit by her side while the photographer have her eyes on her little family 

"What? " 

"You certainly have a type " said the blonde keeper taking a bite of her food "Beautiful brunettes,  pretty smile,  pretty eyes "

"From all the hotels in Paris we have to be in the same hotel as her " 

"Alex almost killed her" pointed Ashlyn "You imagine the newspapers and magazines 'the football star Alex Morgan kill her girlfriend's ex girlfriend"

"Is not funny " whispered Tobin watching how Alex and Tobias were coming to the table 

"Toby look I'm eating carrots " the kid took her spot between Tobin and his mom as usual what wasn't usual was the mad face of Alex she was silent and cold 

"Lex here is your strawberry juice " Tobin was trying to connect with Alex but it was impossible the footballer ignored her,  still she behaved the same at least with Tobias so he wouldn't feel the change 

The little family were walking Alex to her room as they used to, they walked her to her room Tobias kissed her good night and then Tobin always got something too but tonight was diferent while Tobias ran through the hall and Tobin and Alex were behind him they weren't s sharing cute moment instead they have a uncomfortable silence till Alex decided to break it 

"What did she told you? " those words sounded in her head till she cross with Christen

Tobin sighed she knew she wouldn't avoid a problem "Natgeo is throwing a anniversary party and a lot of ours works are going to be expose "

"Our works as yours and Christen's? " 

"Yes"

"You knew about this party? " Alex tried to not make this question sound too accusative 

"No Alex never " but Tobin felt offended anyway 

"I didn't want to sound like I'm... but... "

"I know Lex, I know what are you thinking,  what a coincidence that of all hotels in Paris we are staying in the same hotel as her,  believe me I didn't believed either when I saw her in the lobby but she was there what I had to do ignore her? " they had reached Alex's room 

"I know Tobin,  but.... is just like... I don't know... "

"I know Lex,  I'm sorry "

"I don't have anything to forgive you but is just like... see you with her is like... and then Ashlyn's comments I just wanted to kill her " Tobin had a amused face while she saw Alex ramble 

"Lex... " interrupted Tobin "Are you jelous? "

"What?! " * _Of course she was jelous but she would never admit it_ * "Why?!  No! Jelous for her?  Me?  Never? "

"Aaaw Alex really are you jelous? " joked Tobin "Babe you have nothing to be jelous about her"

"Tobin shut up!  I'm not jelous " Alex had a nervous laugh 

"Babe come here,  give me a kissy" Tobin imitated Tobias's tone 

"No Tobs" Alex laughed 

"Babe kissy " whined Tobin hugging Alex 

"Nooo, Tobs help me" she searched for her son's help 

"Tobs remember what I told you! " the boy was going to help her mom but when Tobin told him that he stopped 

"Tobs!! " whined Alex while Tobin had her between her arms and was trying to kiss her forcefully 

"Sorry mommy but Tobin is going to buy me a ice cream and took me to skate " 

"Tobias you changed me for that?!  My own son changed me" whined Alex 

"Ugh you two stop I want to sleep " whined Morgan Brian one of the 'new' players of the team from her room

"Sorry Moe" smiled Tobin "Kissy and I go" whispered Tobin to Alex

"Okay " Alex turned her head to Tobin "Kissy " she gave a little kiss to Tobin " now go" and then she pushed her and taped her butt 

"Little dude" called Tobin 

"Mommy? " whispered Tobias to Alex 

"Yes baby " she went down to his eye level 

"I don't want to sleep tonight with Toby " whispered the boy in her ear "I want to sleep with you "

"Well you have to tell her "

"Nooo " whined the boy 

"Yes,  Tobin, Tobias has something to tell you " Alex was using her motherly tone 

Tobin was confused "What is wrong Tobs? " she went down to his eye level too 

The boy looked to the two women and then began to stare to the floor "I want to sleep with mommy tonight " whispered the kid while Tobin saw Alex 

"Is okay Tobs,  I would like to sleep with mommy too but I can't so lucky you " joked Tobin receiving a little slap in her arm from Alex "I will see you tomorrow okay buddy? "

"Yeah " nodded the boy "I love you Toby " whispered the boy but the two women could hear him,  this was the first time that the boy told Tobin that,  the two women shared a confident look while Tobias hugged Tobin and Tobin hugged him back enjoying the aroma of the boy that she had learnt to love and that had loved her since the beginning 

"I love you too little dude " she gave him a little kiss in his head and gave the boy to his mom "Good night " she said to the two Morgans 

 


	47. Chapter 47

"mommy....mommy " whispered Tobias in Alex's ear "Mommy wake up" whined the boy "Where I can found my morning's cartoons? " yeah that's why she liked more when Tobias slept with Tobin,  she loved her son but his morning enthusiasm was too much to her sometimes 

"I don't know " groaned Alex trying to go back to sleep 

"Mommy " whined the boy 

"Mom" whined this time Pinoe with whom Alex was sharing room 

"Okay done,  zero cartoons and zero sleeping let's shower and eat breakfast "said Alex coming out the bed making the boy and the other woman whine 

Lately she was so used to have Tobin's help that now that she didn't have it she was more that grateful to have her back in her life,  it made her appreciate the woman even more and ask herself how she did all that before Tobin. Talking about the photographer she haven't see her since last night she didn't went to her room for Tobias or her,  she expected to see her in the breakfast but the woman wasn't there and Tobias was getting restlessly asking for his Toby,  that was weird Alex could think that maybe she used the free morning to sleep a little more but Tobin wouldn't skip breakfast, the breakfast ended and Alex never saw Tobin get into the room and when it was time to go to training she began to be concern 

"Abby have you seen Tobin? " the coach was focus with something in her phone 

"I don't know Alex " 

"Abby... " when Tobin came back and began to work with the team,  she got concern about Alex's and Tobin's past story and wanted to make sure as a good coach that one of her forwards wouldn't get unfocused with some member of the staff and then when Alex and Tobin got together she talked with the two women and reached an agreement to their relationship no interfere with the team life, with the team Alex would be a player and Tobin a staff member outside of that they could do whatever they wanted,  Abby didn't want to mix relationship with work but when she saw Alex's concern in her eyes she couldn't lie 

"She asked permission for do something "

"Something? " Tobin never said anything to her, but she had her suspicious of what something meant 

"Yeah something,  she didn't said anything,  just that she would miss morning's practice "

Alex was mad,  furious but curious what she had to do,  if Christen had something to do with this situation they would have a conversation but now she had to go to practice 

....

The team was going back to their respective rooms and Alex didn't knew if she was tired because of the practice or because she had to balance to have her son an train at the same time,  but she was exhausted,  she just wanted to shower and sleep but now Tobin was in her door waiting for her and Tobias so now she had to deal with her too 

"Toby! " yelled the boy excitedly but his mom didn't received her with the same excitement, the footballer just opened the door of her room while she waited for Tobias and Tobin end their conversation 

"Tobias you have to shower " 

"But mommy Tobin "

"Baby remember that you wanted to play with Ryan " she didn't want to fight in front of the boy and less treat the boy in the wrong way because she and Tobin had a problem "So you have to shower " 

"Toby you can stay? " asked the boy with her eyes full of hope 

"Of course buddy " said Tobin to the  boy but with her eyes on the mom 

"Okay boy shower "

"Yes mommy "

"You need help? "  

"No mommy " the boy practically close the door in Alex's face 

"He is big boy " joked Tobin making Alex glare to her "Alex... " but Alex didn't answered she just gave her the silent treatment "Alex can we talk "

"Tobin I don't want to do this"

"What?! "

"Be the bad guy every time that you screw up" 

"What did I do? "

"You got lost all morning, I had to know because Abby told me because my girlfriend was too busy to let me know, to even text me" Tobin had her head low while she traced the blanket pattern "You know forget about me,  I don't care here anymore, don't think in me,  think in that boy that spend all morning asking for you and I didn't knew what to say because I didn't knew where were you "

"I was in the natgeo party thing"

"With Christen?" asked Alex but Tobin didn't answered when she lowered her head she automatically answered to Alex and she needed to leave the room she needed to give Alex her space both needed their space 

 

"How it went? " asked Cheney when Tobin enter to he room where Cheney and  Ashlyn were 

"Why it seems I can't  do anything good? " 

"Because you are too dumb " answered Ashlyn receiving a flying pillow from Cheney 

"That bad? " asked Cheney focusing again in Tobin,  the photographer just shrugged looking to a blank space "You didn't told her about the surprise? " but Tobin didn't answered anything "Tobin you had to tell her,  of course she will get mad if she doesn't know what you were doing " 

"The point of a surprise is to tell her that you are going to surprise her so she doesn't think that you are doing bad things,  with your ex that is in the same hotel and the same city as you" ramble Ashlyn "I know that I learned it the hard way too"

"What do you want me to do? "

"You have to women up and talk with her " pointed Ashlyn 

"And you bought the things? " asked Cheney 

"Yes"

"Is pretty? " asked Cheney excitedly 

"I think so"

"You think so? " asked Ashlyn confused 

"Yeah...  well... I like it,  it could look good on her"

"Everything could look good on Alex " said Cheney pointing the obvious part of of what she said 

"I don't want to do anything anymore " shrugged Tobin 

"Yes you will " said Cheney "you didn't got in all this problems to not do anything" Cheney was peep talking Tobin "Where is she? " asked to Ashlyn 

"In Ali's and Sydney's room "

"No! I will not do it there" said Tobin apprehensive 

"You will not do it there but you have to take her out of there and take her to her room and do it in her room "

"I don't want to" whined Tobin 

"Yes you will " Cheney took Tobin by her arm and pulled her to the room where the three footballers were with Ashlyn behind them "Okay knock " when Tobin didn't do anything just stay there Ashlyn knocked the door for her

"Come in! " yelled Ali from inside the room, Ashlyn opened the door and went inside first "Hi babe " the defender received her wife but the keeper didn't said anything she just stood there watching the three footballers who stopped painting their nails to watch her back confused "What? " Ashlyn didn't said anything she just took the Tobin by her arm and pulled into the room,  when the three footballers saw the photographer there they went into defensive mode instantly 

"Give her a chance " pointed Ashlyn feeling the tension in the room 

"What!? " asked Sydney 

"Lex can we talk? In your room? " Alex studied Tobin, how nervous she looked,  insecure,  little ; she didn't like to see Tobin like that "Let me finish this nail" but she would make Tobin suffer a little bit,  she took her time finishing her last nail and waited while the others were almost dry "Okay" they walked to the room but when Alex was going to open the door she took the card in her hands and stood in front of the door 

"I know that I screw it up this morning when I didn't told you were I was but I didn't told you because I wanted to give  a surprise... " she opened the door and took Alex where her bed was,  there the footballer found four boxes two big black boxes and two other smaller boxes 

"What is this? "

"Open it" she pointed to a box,  the one that she wanted to open first,  Alex opened it and found a dress 

"What is this? "

"A dress " smiled Tobin when she saw the confuse and excitement in Alex's face "I want to you and Tobias go to the natgeo party with me"


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I have some time without updating but here I have a long and cute chapter :)

"To the party? " asked Alex a little bit confused 

"Yeah,  you and Tobias " smiled Tobin "You want to go? " asked Tobin a little unsure 

"Yeah,  of course but I will not be ready on time "

"We will help you " interrupted Sydney who was watching Alex and Tobin from the door with Ashlyn and Ali 

"Yeah" confirmed Ali 

"I will go for Tobias and we'll see you soon,  okay? " Tobin gave a little peck to Alex before took Tobias's box and go to their room 

....

"where are we going? " asked Tobias jumping in the bed

"To a party " answered Tobin nonchalantly while she tried to figure out how to tie a bow tie,  she had buy a white shirt with black dots, a red bow tie,  a black pants with little black converse  

"A party! " answered excited the kid

"Ha! " she found a way to unbuckle the bow tie and now she would have to figure out how to tie it up again in the neck of the boy "Look at you " she said excited while she saw the boy and how he modeled  making faces that he had learnt from Ashlyn "Now is time for your hair " she pointed 

"No, I'll do my hair " he said and ran to the bathroom with Tobin behind him 

"No,  no,  no that is too much gel" scolded Tobin while the boy began to play with his hair "Okay ready? " she had seen how he had changed of style a few times till he found the style he liked it 

"Yeap" smiled the kid watching his reflection in the mirror "What are you going to wear? " 

"Um... a dress " she wasn't to excited to wear a dress but she didn't want to hear the scold of Cheney if she went to party wearing anything else than a dress 

"No,  I want to wear the same as you " whined the boy 

"Okay,  okay" Tobin had to sacrifice herself and wear some pants and shirt combining with Tobias,  she found a simple white shirt, a black jeans and some boots, yeah she was more comfortable that way,  she thought to wear a snap back but maybe she would not combine with Alex who would be wearing a two pieces white dress with little details in gray and gold accessories 

She stopped in front of the mirror and looked at herself and Tobias reflection in the mirror, yeah she had to admit that they looked good together. If someone would say to her months ago that in a few weeks she would become almost in a parent to a kid that she knew a few days ago she would laugh in her face,  but now she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world,  be able to buy clothe to this kid and even help him to dress up it was a complete adventure to her every day

"I think we are ready,  but before we go for mommy we have to go for something else " she said 

....

"You think it looks good? " Alex was a little unsure about the dress and her look,  I mean she would see Christen in that party and some media would be in that party too and she wanted to look good for Tobin too,  this would be like their first serious date with Tobias of course 

"Girl Tobin has good taste,  you look gorgeous " Ali saw how Alex spin around in front of the mirror, how her straight hair combined with her simple but beautiful dress and her simple make up made her eyes pop up,  Tobin definitely would die when she see her,  and as a queue Tobin knocked the door,  when she heard her knuckles against the door some strange mix of nervousness and excitement ran through her body,  she felt the first date's nerves,  she had a last check on the mirror before open the door while Ali and Sydney ran behind her to see Tobin and Tobias. 

She opened the door and found the two Tobs dressed similar with full smiles and their hands behind their backs,  her eyes jumped between them enjoying the combination of the two Tobs till Tobin cleared her throat like a queue for Tobias, he saw Tobin confused and Tobin pointed with her head to Alex 

"Oh" whispered the boy and took two steps to his mom and extended his little hand to Alex "Mommy hand" and she offered her hand while she gave a confused glance to Tobin,  asking for an explanation but Tobin didn't said anything she just smiled and left the boy continue "You are my mommy so you  always look beautiful but today mommy... " said the boy kissing Alex knuckles "You look more beautiful than the moon " smiled Tobias exposing the white rose that he hided behind his back and giving it to Alex,  her eyes were filled with tears while the two women behind her were sniffing enjoying the charming exposition of Tobias,  he gave another pull to Alex's hand making her kneel and let him gave her a kiss in her cheek,  he went back to Tobin's side while Alex dried the few tears that felt from her eyes 

"You totally stole my line " said Tobin to Tobias who just shrugged as answer,  it was Tobin's turn and she was nervous how she could compete with such of presentation "Okay " whispered to herself and took some steps till she was in front of Alex "Your kid stole mine line so... "she took the red rose behind her back and played with her between her eyes for a second under the expectantly eyes of Alex "Um... You will give me... give us the honor to be our partner to the party?" she extended the rose to Alex waiting for her answer 

"Well... " Alex took the rose and dried to last tears in her eyes "You are lucky that casually I was in this dress " 

"You look gorgeous " Tobin couldn't contain herself she had her lips on Alex's instantly 

"Hey control " scolded Sydney "The make up "

"Sorry " smiled Tobin and gave one last kiss to Alex "Tobs let's take the queen to her carriage "

The boy took his mom hand while Tobin walked by her side, but Alex didn't want to just walk by her side like she was another person so she entangled their arms, she wasn't just another person,  she was Tobin,  the woman who had spend 8 years far from her and she didn't want to spend more time far from her or acting like she didn't was with her, she didn't want to pretend like she wasn't with her, from that moment she was going to be with Tobin,  respect her and honor her relationship with her. 

"Are you serious? " asked Alex in disbelief watching the luxury car that was on the front door of the hotel,  how much money had Tobin spend in that night for them 

"Yeah " smiled Tobin a little shy, she wasn't a show off but after work some many year for natgeo and don't spend anything she had few dollars in her bank account and what better way to spend it that with her new family "Is just you know... " shrugged Tobin when the driver opened the door of the car to Alex, Tobias and her 

"This is too much Tobin " Alex ran her hands over the luxury details of the car while Tobias watched cartoons in the TV of the car 

"Nah this isn't too much " shrugged Tobin looking with total adoration in her eyes to Alex and Tobias,  what better way to share her money than with this two people she couldn't get back those eight years but she could make the next years much better and what better way that start tonight in the party where she would celebrate her career as photographer bringing her new little family and show Tobias the proofs of all her stories and work, and Alex could see it,  she could see all that in Tobin's  eyes, the love, the adoration, the maturity that had win after those years "I couldn't wish for  another persons to go to the party more than you and him " whispered Tobin just for her and Alex, making the footballer chest explode from love she couldn't contain it she had to let it out in some way and what better way than a kiss a slow and deep kiss that showed her feelings for Tobin 

"I love you " whispered Alex with her lips still on Tobin's 

"Love you too"

"Wow look mommy " Tobias was totally excited with the view of the building where the party would take place

It was a big old building similar to an opera just as beautiful and classic like all the buildings in Paris 

"This is a botanic garden " Tobin was helping Alex to get out of the car while grabbing Tobias by his shirt avoiding to him to escape "Behind this building is the garden " Tobin saw the astonished faces of Alex and Tobias and smiled,  she was so used to this that she forgot to be thankful for this kind of life that she had and all the wonderful places that she had visited,  now she just wanted to show all this to Alex and Tobias 

"Hello Tobin welcome " the same man that had received her in the airport eight years ago was receiving her now in the party with the same enthusiasm and more gray hairs this time 

"Thank you " smiled Tobin letting Alex and Tobias come by her side 

"Oh and who is this beautiful lady and this handsome boy?" he extended his hand and shook Alex's and Tobias's hands 

"This is Alexandra my.... " she turned to Alex like asking how she could introduce her,  for them,  their friends and family, was very clear that they were together but how they would be in front of other people? 

"Nice to meet you,  I'm Alexandra but you can call me Alex " smiled Alex "...I'm Tobin's girlfriend " the shine in Tobin's eyes was priceless "And this handsome guy is my son Tobias" the man's eyes jumped between the three,  like understanding the little connection that existed between them a connection that wasn't new 

"Well welcome,  enjoy the party " smiled the man 

They went to the garden area and when they crossed the doors the ambient was totally beautiful the dim lights that hanged from the trees gave a intimate but beautiful look to the party and made the areas where the pictures were more beautiful,  Alex saw since the beginning that this wasn't a party to bring a kid but since it was a party for Tobin and she wanted to bring him she didn't pay attention,  it was funny how since the beginning he totally stole the show and everybody were attracted to him and Tobin totally bragged about him,  she enjoyed to see them from a far how she introduced him to everybody and how she showed him all her photos 

Alex began to walk by herself watching the photos and enjoying them till she topped with a photo of Tobin,  she saw the date and it was a couple of years after she began to work with natgeo,  it was the same year that Alex was pregnant with Tobias,  she saw how Tobin was in the top of a mountain watching her surrounding with her eyes in the horizon and her camera in her hands it was a photo of Tobin before she would take a photo,  it was so beautiful that Alex had to snap a photo with her phone for herself with the hope of maybe found a copy for herself,  she was checking the photo in her phone when someone interrupted her

"That is one of my favorite pictures " smiled Christen coming to Alex's side 

"She looks beautiful " both were enjoying the picture

"I had to take that photo,  we were in Tibet, we were going to see some monks that lived in that mountain and we were taking a rest there,  she took her camera and I had to take mine,  she looked so beautiful so pure there,  I always liked to take pictures of her when she was taking her photos " Alex could understand why she liked to see her too,  she was totally in her zone "She always looked beautiful but with some nostalgia in her eyes,  I think that is why that photo is so beautiful,  you can see her in that beautiful surround,  looking totally breathtaking,  but in her eyes you can see that her heart wasn't there,  she missed something,  she missed someone " Christen to look Alex who was focus in the photo it broke her heart to see that photo now after Christen's explanation "I'm happy that she found her heart again " smiled the brunette and both women were having a silent connection thanks to their love for Tobin "I can give you a copy if you want to" offered Christen, it was more like a peace offer,  like the last link that they needed to connect the past with the present and the future 

"I will love to" smiled Alex 

....

"Are you okay? " asked Tobin with  Tobias sleep in her arms , she had seen the conversation of Alex and Christen and she was totally nervous to get in the middle of their conversation,  but saw how everything ended in total peace and they seem to reach an agreement and ended even smiling to each other,  they didn't cross any other words between them but didn't seem to have a problem sharing the same space,  but Tobin had seem too that Alex was silent like living in her head momentarily 

Alex just nodded and rid her eyes from the car's window and put her eyes on Tobias "I don't know how we are going to do to get rid of all that gel from his hair " smiled Alex caressing his hair 

"He was enjoying it too much to say something to him " shrugged Tobin while Alex put her head in her shoulder and yawned 

"It had been a long day" Alex got more comfortable in Tobin's shoulder

"Don't get sleepy,  I can't carry both of you at the same time " whined Tobin, they reached the hotel just in time before Alex felt asleep "Come " she took Alex's hand while she leaned against Tobin's arm and Tobin carried Tobias with her other arm "I talked with Abby and you can sleep with me, is okay? " asked Tobin but Alex was too sleep to answer so she just nodded 

She felt like crazy in other times she couldn't wait to reach her room and have her way with Alex specially in that dress but now with both asleep she just wanted to get under the blankets, cuddle them and sleep till next day, she balanced between them to find the card in Alex's purse and open the door,  once inside the room everything was easier she dressed Tobias in his Flash pj and found some clothes to Alex and herself 

"Comfortable? " asked Tobin and Alex nodded 

Alex wasn't even trying to keep her eyes open she just changed her clothes,  cleaned her make up and teeth with her eyes closed and Tobin finished everything she put both Morgans in bed, Tobias in the middle and Alex and Tobin by his sides 

"Good night babe,  Good night buddy " whispered Tobin but it was too late for receive an answer she spent a couple of seconds enjoying the view of have Alex and Tobias sleeping in the same bed and her eyes closed in deep sleep 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobias is so cute, I just love that character, basically he is based in my nephew so is the cutest thing in this whole story :)


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new cute and emotional chapter

Alex woke up in a empty bed, she ran her hand through the bed and found the Tobs place empty and cold 

*This kids couldn't wait for me to wake up * thought Alex turning around in the bed and finding the TV in the cartoons channel that Tobias liked,  she stirred trying to get rid of the sleep in her body when the thought that she was fearing lately invaded her head,  the next game would be her 199 cap that meant that the next game in the US would be her 200 cap,  she didn't knew what to think about it,  how to feel,  of course it was good,  she was proud of her career,  but that meant too that she was getting older,  she wasn't a new one in the team,  she was one of the oldies one of the captains and more than one of her teammates her friends began to retire or have thoughts of retirement and she was considering too,  with Tobin and Tobias she was getting this idea of continue the life that she dreamed of and she abandoned a few years ago,  but with Tobin here she was beginning to wish for a lot of stuffs that she had abandoned maybe  another baby this time with Tobin,  getting married again,  create this life that she had imagined with Tobin,  her thoughts were interrupted by a bottle falling in the bathroom followed by hushed whispers from Tobin and Tobias,  she followed the noise to the bathroom to found the two Tobs in the bathroom fighting,  Tobias inside the shower and Tobin outside of the shower 

"Tobs you have to wash your hair " 

"No Toby " whined Tobias while Alex saw them amused from the door 

"You can't carry that much gel in your hair for that long " surprisingly the gel had survived the night in Tobias hair 

"Baby,  you have to take it off " said Alex sternly 

"See you woke up your mom" said Tobin pointing to Alex 

"Mommy I don't want to" whined the boy to his mom 

"Yeah but you have to,  so come on boy " she took the bottle and washed her son's hair "That is too much gel" she answered to his whines  the boy had sad face and a pout "Finish your shower and let's go we have to get breakfast " she finished and saw Tobin who was almost imitating Tobias face "Oh no Tobin " she knew what would happen she was almost used to what would happen now,  Tobin would take Tobias side 

"But... " Alex would not take it,  always that happened they ended fighting because of that 

"Tobin... " she said sternly Tobin always got soft when Tobias pouted or cried,  and Tobin always said that it was Alex's fault for have a son so similar to herself 

"Toby" he called in a sad voice and Tobin's heart broke 

Tobin helped Tobias get dressed while Alex went to her room and changed her clothes,  Tobin didn't want to go to eat breakfast because she knew what would wait for her there,  she took Tobias to the room and sat him with Ashlyn who was already eating her breakfast waiting for Ali to come with Alex 

"What happened now? " she knew something happened for Tobin's face,  so she just shrugged and went to Alex when she saw her "Ugh,  I swear to god that you two are like an old marriage,  always fighting "

Tobin went in Alex direction and Ali understood the queue to leave them alone in the line for the  food 

"What is wrong? " asked Tobin but she was ignored by Alex "Alex "

"I don't want to talk about it right now" she shrugged 

"When? " but Alex shrugged again so Tobin took her by her arm "What is wrong? " asked Tobin in the hall putting Alex against the wall and her arms by her side to not let her go 

"You and Tobias? " she said with her eyes on the floor 

That was one of the things that Tobin feared in secret,  how could she get along with Alex's son,  if he didn't want her,  if he preferred his dad instead,  she didn't want to take his dad spot but indirectly she took it,  being the one that carried and took care of the kid when Alex couldn't,  she didn't hate it she loved the boy,  the simple fact that he was Alex's son made her love him no matter if he loved her back,  thank god he reciprocated her feelings 

"What?! " Tobin thought that she was doing a good job with Tobias but Alex's words confused her 

"Is dumb and I don't want to talk about it" whined Alex trying to escape from Tobin's tramp but she took her first between her arms 

"Is not dumb if is bothering you "

Alex exhaled, relaxing in Tobin's embrace and answered "Is... is that Tobias always prefer you,  when he is sad,  he got in trouble,  I punish him,  with his food, he...  he always choose you over me" said Alex with a little voice 

"What? " Tobin was still confused 

"See is dumb " she said embarrassed 

"No,  no,  no" said Tobin tightening her arms around the footballer "See you always see that part where he choose me,  but always before we go to sleep he always tell me what you two did in the day if his mom took him to a photo shoot or if his mom score a goal or when he gets a new trick in the board you are the first person that he wants to show it or when he felt from it and gets a scratch he run to me and I take care of him but he is always asking for you when are you going to come and take care of him,  you are his mom Alex,  he would never choose anybody over you"

Alex's eyes were filled with tears because all of emotions that were running in her body, first  she couldn't control the knot that she felt in her throat because of Tobin's explanation mix of happiness and sadness, happiness because it was true the kid could never wait for her to come from the practice or any type of event that she had,  and she was grateful for Tobin to help her but sadness because it showed her all the things that she was missing from him,  because even in a photoshoot her mind was with Tobias and all the things that they could be doing in that moment "Yeah,  he always choose me now" continued Tobin "But he is always asking for you and asking for his dad" that made Alex think in Tobin,  she always thought in her and Tobias,  but she never thought what could feel Tobin, she was taking care of a kid that wasn't hers and then she took care of him,  protect him and help him every time that he asked for,  she was always there for him

"And..." Tobin didn't want to express that pain,  she never was the type of person that turned the situation to her favor but she couldn't avoid to express her true feelings now "And is hard Alex,  sometimes it hurts,  because no matter how much I love him or help him or whatever,  he would never been mine, and I got into his life eight years later that I wanted to" no matter how much they tried to ignore the fact of the eight years it always could feel the weight of that,  it was like a phantom always there haunting them,  of what could be and never was,  because all that life,  that family could be Tobin's life and Tobin's family but it wasn't,  he was Servando's and Alex's son not matter how much he looked like Alex he always remind her to Servando 

"Oh Tobin" Alex's heart was broke for Tobin,  she was right and that,  was one of Alex fears,  she was scared that Tobin rejected Tobias for being Servando's son who could accept the child from other person so openly and love him and protect him like Tobin did, when Alex turned to see Tobin,  her eyes weren't filled with tears but she could read her sadness in her big brown eyes 

"I know I will love him to he end of my days,  just for the simple fact of being your son,  but at the end of the day he would just be yours and Servando's son,  he would never being mine and I will conform with that,  to be like his older sister or his cool aunt,  I will never been his mom" now the tears were rolling from Tobin's eyes,  Alex dry them and hugged her feeling the wetness of her tears in her neck 

"I'm sure you are more than a cool aunt or an older sister for him" assured Alex 

And they just stood there,  Alex hugging Tobin and running her hand up and down her back trying to ease her till it was time for them to come back,  Ashlyn was taking care of Tobias and god only know what could be the blonde teaching to the kid 

"Mommy,  Toby! " cheered the boy when he saw the women coming to he table "Look what auntie Ash teach me" he took a straw and sucked the rest of the syrup of his pancakes from his plate,  while Alex and Tobin saw him,  making Tobin giggle and Alex send a death glare to the keeper 

"Really Ashlyn? " asked while Tobin and Ashlyn laughed from the boy "Tobin is not funny " she elbowed Tobin making the woman clear her throat 

"Dude is not funny " she said now more seriously 

....

The training that day was a public training and was as usual like any other practice except for Tobin who was preparing all the material for Alex 200 cap's video,  she was sure to have enough material from Alex and Alex with her fans all that she could consider important,  even a last shot of Alex and Tobias walking together while the boy ran around his mom talking about something that made the forward smile 

"I'm going to denounce you for privacy invasion " joked Alex while Tobin collected her cameras and stuff making Tobin giggling 

"I don't know what you are talking about " shrugged Tobin 

"Yeah right,  you took my best angle for the video? " asked Alex hugging Tobin 

"What video?  For what? " 

"Tobin " whined Alex 

"I don't know " smiled Tobin 

....

"Toby? " asked the boy jumping in the bed while Tobin was looking for his cartoons channel 

"Yeap? " answered nonchalantly, they were in Alex's room while she took a shower before go and took dinner,  tomorrow they would have a game so they would spent a quiet night 

"When we'll go home,  you will go with us? " after the game tomorrow they would flight back to Orlando where Alex would have her 200 cap's game,  Tobin had thought in the chance of stay with Alex and Tobias while they stood in Orlando but after that morning issue she didn't want to talk about it 

"I think so" she didn't want to say yes or no without talk with Alex first 

"Mom,  Toby would go home with us?" he asked to his mom 

"Tobias,  don't jump in the bed" she said while her eyes found Tobin asking for her opinion and she shrugged like asking for her opinion "Yeah of course " she said and Tobin smiled 

"See Toby " said the boy excitedly "You will go with us"

"Yeah! " Tobin smiled to Tobias and Alex 

"We will play video games and surf and escalate and... " he rambled till Tobin took him and began to tickle him 

"All that? " asked while the boy began to laugh hysterical for Tobin's tickles 

"Toby! No!  Stop! " said the boy trying to fight Tobin's hands in his ribs "Mommy help! "

"I don't know " said Alex taking her phone to capture the cute moment in a picture 

"Stop! " laughed the boy "Mama, stop! " those words made Tobin stop instantly, Tobias had just called her Mama? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50 chapters!!!!! Wow  
> Let's celebrate with a disgustingly cute and emotional chapter

"Stop! " laughed the boy "Mama, stop! " those words made Tobin stop instantly, Tobias had just called her Mama? 

Alex recorded that moment with her phone not in a picture but in a video,  she had the proofs that the moment was true and that one of Tobin's dream came true,  Tobias called her,  Mama. Tobin's eyes were immediately to Alex's searching for what, she didn't knew,  but lately they had become used to that, every time that they had a special moment they searched for the other person,  when Alex scored a goal her eyes went immediately to Tobias and Tobin in the sideline,  every time that Tobin spent too much separately from them from Alex because an interview or anything automatically her eyes searched for the brunette and her son,  it was like a confirmation that the other was there,  Tobin's eyes were on Alex's like asking for the confirmation of the moment that she hadn't dreamed and she just nodded still with her phone in her hand and a lump in her throat making her eyes water,  all that happened in seconds while the boy recovered from his laugh,  Tobin saw him while he recovered his breath maybe waiting for another word another confirmation from the boy about his love for her

"Stop Toby " smiled the boy drying the tears in his eyes and Tobin could feel how her heart broke,  maybe it slipped from his lips and he wasn't aware of the meaning of the word for her but it meant the world for her,  that this boy called her like that, that he considered her a motherly figure,  it was for a couple of seconds but it was like fresh air for her

Again Tobin's eyes searched for Alex's who gave her an apologetic look,  understanding the importance of the moment for Tobin,  he was a boy and ignored the gift that he gave to the woman and while Tobin saw him like a precious gift he focused again on his cartoons while Alex took a spot in the bed

"I got it in the phone " she said cryptically and Tobin nodded "Why don't you go to sleep? " she asked the next day they will have a game an those days were always exhausting for them and Tobias,  they will have to balance him between them,  when Alex couldn't have it Tobin would take care of him but sometimes Tobin had to be in the field with the interviews and photos and she would have her son 

"Yeah" said Tobin with a little voice and Alex knew what it meant 

Tobias began to collect his toys and stuffs under the watch of the two women 

"I told you,  you were more than a cool aunt for him " whispered Alex and Tobin nodded again, she knew she had to be happy for that proof but she was too possessive about her love for the boy that it was just too little,  it was a little word for a little moment,  she would like to be called like that always,  to Tobias repeated it till the end of the times 

"Ready? " she asked to him and he nodded "Okay good night kiss " she took him in her arms and they kissed Alex at the same time in both cheeks at the same time "Good night Lex sleep good " 

"Good night mommy "

....

Tobin was in her bed and Tobias was in his bed,  she had put to sleep the boy a while ago and for the silence in the room she knew he was sleep,  she had her arms under her head while her eyes were glued in the ceiling, her brain were repeating the moment over and over again and she could hear the word so clearly that she had to turn her head to be sure that Tobias wasn't calling her,  she never thought that a word could affect her like that,  maybe the first 'I love you ' from Alex but this was different,  this was special,  it was the word that most women want to hear in their lifes, maybe it was her biological clock,  maybe she was getting older, maybe this boy was awakening her motherly side, her eyes began to close when she heard Tobias move abruptly in the bed,  her eyes jumped to him,  maybe he was dreaming, but then he moved again and let out  a little cry making Tobin jump from her bed,  she studied the boy and he whimpered again,  she ran her hand through hit hair and lulled him till he woke up 

"What's wrong? " she whispered 

"Monsters " he answered with a little voice 

"Bad dreams? " and he nodded "What did you dreamt? "

"Monsters under my bed" 

"Monsters don't exist " she assured "They wouldn't be here while I'm with you " she couldn't understand how she could be so overprotective on this boy and specially with something so fake as monsters,  maybe that was mothers felt 

"I'm scare,  I don't want to sleep alone " pouted Tobias " Sleep with me" if Alex knew that she slept with him she would be mad with her, they were trying to teach him how to sleep alone,  he was getting older and he couldn't keep sleeping with them and specially now that Tobin and Alex shared bed 

"Tobias " sighed Tobin 

"Toby " pouted Tobias 

"Come " sighed Tobin he always found his ways with her "But don't tell your mom" he got comfortable in the bed with his teddy bear with uswnt jersey and waited for Tobin come by his side and cuddled her while Tobin put her arms around the boy while he put his thumb in his mouth,  she thought in scold him,  but she thought too that now that they were breaking the rules he could suck his thumb 

She played with his hair,  trying to lulling him to sleep

"Love you mama " mumbled  Tobias in his sleep 

"Love you boy" she smiled and kissed his hair 

....

The team was gathered in the locker room waiting for their time to go out,  everybody were on their own pregame ritual,  with their kids around them,  the team had become numerous lately,  between the team,  the wives and husbands and kids,  the team carried a lot more people that they used to carry before it was like a huge family now

Tobias was getting impatient,  he was waiting with his mom for Tobin to finish some things that she had to do in the field before the team went out 

"How much,  mommy? " asked Tobias sat in Alex's locker 

"Tobin has to do some stuffs and she come,  Tobs,  patience " she loved her son,  but sometimes before a game she became tense and now being the captain of the team the responsibility was more and Tobias used to get a little anxious to be in the locker room with so many people sometimes he was a lot like Tobin,  they got in their own world and rejected other people around them,  they liked to be alone and in silence doing their own stuffs, maybe that was why they clicked so fast being introverted helped them to understand each other 

Abby began to yell in the locker room the time till they had to go out to the field letting them know that they will have to began prepare to leave their childrens with their other parents or their nannies,  almost all kids were out of the locker room and almost all the players were enjoying the little silence and quiet before the game,  the quiet before the storm 

"Mommy " whined Tobias 

"Tobin is on her way,  baby" she knew that Tobin wouldn't forget but sometimes she got too excited about what she was doing and forgot to measure the time,  Alex was checking one last time that she had everything on her before the game that she lost the moment that Tobin got into the locker till Tobias announced her

"Mama! " yelled the boy making the rest of the players leave what they were doing and turn around to see who he was calling finding Tobin with a little shy smile , making their eyes jump between them curiously 

"Hey little dude " she combed Tobias's hair and gave a little peck to Alex who had a proud smile 

"Wait? " interrupted Ashlyn "Tobias just called Tobin Ma....? " receiving a hit in the arm from Ali "Ouch woman, watch out with the keeper "

Tobin ignored the team's attention on them and began their own pregame ritual "ready?" asked to Alex and she nodded "okay " she lifted Tobias in her arms "Good luck kiss" she said and both kissed Alex in each cheek before leave the room 

"Bye mama " said Ashlyn before Tobin left the room making Tobin lift her middle finger high discretely to the keeper 

"Wait! " called Alex once that Tobin had cross the door

"What is wrong? " 

"Nothing,  I just... " her eyes ran over Tobin's body "I like to see you in the team's clothes and I would like a real good luck kiss " she smiled  

"You want to see something? "

"Mmhhmmm" Alex didn't knew what to expect,  she learnt that with Tobin she had expect the unexpected 

Tobin took some steps backward and began to unzip her jacket,  revealing an Alex Morgan jersey, she knew because the number in front of the shirt making Alex gasp in surprise 

"I can't wear it  visible but I wanted you know that I will be wearing it " she said with a full smile Alex couldn't control herself and kissed Tobin deeper even if she was in he middle of the hallway an some people could see them, she didn't care no more "Score a goal "

"I will score two,  one for each one of my babies Tobs " said Alex with her arms around Tobin's neck 

"Oki" said Tobin in Tobias's tone before gave a last kiss to Alex and pat her butt lightly 

"Toby" whined Tobias 

"Coming " announced Tobin before go to him while Alex saw them go

When Alex go into the locker room was almost time to go and the team were waiting for Alex to come and they received her with curious looks 

"You were kissing Tobin? " asked Sydney 

"What? " asked Alex confused 

"She was totally kissing her " confirmed pinoe 

And the room was filled with catcalls

"Okay,  okay,  shut up" said Alex totally red 

"Alex and Tobin sit in a tree " singed Ashlyn 

....

They had won the game 1-0 and now was time to go back to the US,  the team had forgot the tiredness and everything,  just to get home, to their families and houses they had just spend a couple of days in France but was more than enough to go home 

"Ready Lex? " Tobin had took care of Tobias,  buying him and juice while Alex sent their suitcases to the plane and a special and big package "What is that? " asked Tobin pointing to the package 

"Something " answered Alex nonchalantly while she signed the last piece of paper before send the package 

"Something? "

"Yeah a special gift from a special friend "

"Gift?  Friend?  I have to be jelous? "

"Nope " she took Tobin's hand that was free because the other one was busy carrying Tobias "You will see it at home " she smiled 

"Home? " asked Tobin referring to the term that Alex used,  like Alex's house in Orlando was her home too,  that was their home 

"Yeah,  are you ready to go home? " smiled Alex kissing Tobin's shoulder

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I can't express how much I love to hear your comments, really guys you are awesome, I don't know how many times I had said how special is this story for me, this is the first story that I wrote (for what you can see by the way I wrote in the first chapters ;)) and I had some many things of my life in this that is crazy, I had been thinking in "the end" of this story and I don't want to end it so I have the idea of maybe do a serie of what happen after "the end" (I don't want to say too much about it) but I had been thinking about that part of the serie. Now one of the comments asked about what happened with Tobin and Alex in those eight years and is a good question I had never think about it, so now that we are making this story as a serie and I appreciate very much your comments I want to know your opinion about make a story about those eight years, it would have an Alex and Tobin's pov separately of what happened and their relationships with Servando and Christen and we can have it in the middle of this story or we can do it at the end of this part of the series  
> Tell me your opinion :)


End file.
